Whats a pokemon? Mystery dungeon
by Pokefan117061
Summary: In a world where pokemon isn't known, something will happen to a thirteen year old boy that will change his and others lives forever. Please give the story a try! If you don't like it just tell me how to make it better in a review, please bear with me for the first few chapters because I'm new to writing. On hiatus due to... problems.
1. Chapter 1

'Attacks'

"Talking"

_Thought_

'_Mind read or telepathy'_

"'sarcastic'"

Chapter one: The transformation

"Uh where am I?" I said as I put my right hand to my head because I had a massive headache. I looked down and realized I had gotten shorter. _Hmm_ I thought as I walked along a slow river… _Wait! What is a river doing in my room?_ I looked around. Okay I'm not in my room. I think I'm in some kind of damp forest. "Hello!" said a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw a big, brown bunny. _Wow_ I thought. "What's wrong?" asked the bunny "never seen a buneary before?" "What's a bun-bun-buneary" I stammered because I was amazed at the talking bunny. _Wait a talking bunny?_ "What's your name?" asked the buneary. _Uhh what was my name?_

"My name is um m-my name is … Jerin" I just made up the name on the spot "Jerin … hmm that's an unusual name for a Pikachu" it said. "What's a Pikachu?" I asked "you're joking. You look around 13 maybe and also you're shiny so you should know…"

I looked at my clean fur "I don't look that shiny sure it's clean but…' I said as my voice trailed off "fur!" "Why do I have fur" while I was panicking the buneary was laughing hysterically. "What are you laughing about?" I asked "oh stop it you're so funny pretending you don't know who or what you are' it said. "I know what I am, because I am a human being" I said but I only made it laugh harder at the time I didn't think it was possible. "Oh stop please hehehe. M-my sides are hurt-hurting! Oh even look for yourself you a-are a Pokémon hehehe!" I walked over to the river and looked at it. A small mouse thing with orange fur was looking back at me. It had long pointy ears, and a red spot on each cheek and a tail the shape of a lightning bolt…

"Aahhh!" I yelled while letting out some sparks from my cheeks. Then I shot a big bolt by accident. "What was that!" I yelled now freaked out. "Nice 'thunderbolt'" said the buneary which had now stopped laughing. Then I remembered what it had said earlier "what's a Pokémon?" I asked then the bunny started laughing again. When it saw I didn't laugh as well it said "you mean you weren't kidding?" I nodded "nope I wasn't" she probably thought I was crazy. "I need to bring you to the others they can help you" she said obviously concerned. "Hey what's your name?" I asked. "Oh how rude of me. My name is Alice" she answered. _So she's a girl… she's a bit cute… WAIT DID I CALL HER CUTE!... 'Yes you did' … who said that... 'I did'… who are you … 'You'll see'…_

Walking to the house* "ow" I said after falling for the twentieth time. _Hey a box/package/thing on the ground _I picked it up. After that I got used to walking on four legs and then on two. I was a lot faster now that I'm a Pikachu.

About twenty or so minutes we arrived at the house. "I'm home" said bunea- no Alice "what took you so long?" said a blue turtle. "Who's the new guy?" said a green gecko at the end of the room. "He's says he used to be a "'human'" and look at him" she said snickering. "Hey I am one" I yelled and everyone except for the gecko roared in laughter. They were so loud I nearly got blown out the door.

"What a noob ha-ha-ha thinking he's a human" said a squirrel like thing. "Stop laughing or else" I shouted defensively but they kept on laughing. That's when I snapped, I felt a _**HUGE**_ surge of energy and when I let it go a big dome of electricity shot out of me at an astonishing speed. It was so strong and fast it would have blown the house up if I didn't stop. When the dome stopped and I opened my eyes everyone was lying down, they looked like they fainted. Then the gecko walked out of the next room. It seemed he knew it was going to happen. Then he explained what I thought was everything to me.

He said "a Pokémon is a creature that can control elements for example fire, water and grass. These elements determine what type a Pokémon is. There are different ways to use these elements and each way to use it is called a move or an attack. Each type has advantages and disadvantages depending in the one the Pokémon is fighting. Let's say you and the turtle. You should win because your element is electric and his is water. Electric is good against water. Also when a Pokémon is not the color it's supposed to be its shiny for example you. You're orange when a Pikachu is supposed to be yellow. Oh and my name is Vince I'm a treeko. That's Cameron" he gestured to the still knocked out squirrel "he's a pachirasu an electric type, like you. That's Alice she's a"

"Buneary" I cut in. "yeah… she's a normal type. There's also Zac the turtle" "weeeee!" said Zac now woken up and spinning in his shell. "Last and certainly least because he's the weakest and most annoying one, Aaron he's a charmander and a fire type"

"Well my name is Jerin"

"Well hello Jerin, where are you from?"

"I'm from err"

"Oh I see you don't remember, well then it's highly likely you don't know how you became a pokemon"

"Yeah I don't… WAIT! You believe me?"

"Yes"

"Why"

"Because like you I used to be human"

"WHAT!" Then I fell to the floor, knocked out from shock and exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 2 the letters

**Disclaimer! I do not own pokemon, these names are completely made up if anyone knows these names and if there are any stories like this I didn't know. Cause I'm new to this**

"**Talking"**

'**Attacks'**

_**Thoughts**_

'_**Telepathy'**_

**=letters/mail=**

Chapter Two

The letter

"Ugh" I said as I woke up in a bed. "Aww it was just a dream" I said a bit sad "it would have been fun if I was a Pikachu… I think. Mayb-" but I was cut off "'uproar'!" yelled an unknown voice. Then I heard Alice say "good job" _so it wasn't a dream._ I walked outside to see a golden, floating bell with eyes and a scarf. "Oh, hi Jerin. While you were asleep we got a new recruit, it's a chingling" said Alice. I looked behind me and saw the house "wow!" I exclaimed as if seeing it for the first time. _Hmm it sorta is the first time because I wasn't looking at it before 'hi it's me again' will you get out of my head! 'Ok but only for now' _then it giggled and I couldn't hear it anymore. The house wasn't that big but big enough to fit us all in. it was made of tree trunks at the base and the roof was made of leaves held together by a gooey substance and supported by beams made of cut logs.

"You're awake!" yelled a familiar pachirasu. "What a noob! you slept 8 days straight and all you did was shock us. Man you have a lot to learn" he was too familiar. "Will you stop calling me that?" I snapped "no. you noob" then I shocked him. He fell knocked out. "Well that was… easy" I said amazed at how fast I took him down. We had breakfast after Cameron had recovered; it was mostly chestnuts, apples and a few Oran berries.

I walked over to Vince. "If you used to be human how are you a pokemon?" I asked him. "I don't really know I was just walking along one day on a field near my house, then I felt the urge to go to sleep, after that I fell dazed a bit and then the squirtle found me. He took me to the house but I dropped a box that I was holding. It was the only way anyone would believe me…" he trailed off. "Hey did the box look like this?" I said showing the box I picked up "that's it!" he yelled giddy with excitement "h-how, w-w-where, w-when?" he stammered "how? I saw it on the ground. Where? I saw it while I walked here when Alice found me and when I already answered" I said. He grabbed then opened the box which turned out to be a lunchbox. Inside were an apple and two sandwiches. He was so exited he was unlike his usual self. Under the lid was a picture of him and his dad. He looked sorta like a treeko in some weird way…

*later that day* It was night time and everyone except me was asleep… or so I thought. "Can't sleep?" said a voice. It was probably Alice. "No"

"What's wrong?" she asked "n-nothing" I lied. "Well my mum and dad used to do this to me when I can't sleep. Since you're practically family. I might as well do it…" then she kissed me on the cheek. I think it might be wrong being kissed by a bunny but at the time I didn't care, I cherished every second. "Well goodnight" then she went off to her room. I was glad she didn't see me blush because it was so dark. I soon fell asleep after.

In the morning* "rise and shine sleepyhead" said my roommate Zac. We had to share rooms "your lucky, some people e.g. Aaron has been trying to get her to like them for a while. Then you come along and she kisses you on the first night you don't get knocked out" "if you tell anyone I will destroy you! Especially since I'm super effective!" I tried to say it quietly so no one would hear me. "Ok sheesh I won't tell anyone that YOU AND ALICE KISSED!" he yelled trying to get everyone in the house to hear him. Luckily everyone was asleep so they woke up and only heard KISSED. Then Zac ran like he was going to get killed, somehow resurrected then killed again. I heard him repeatedly say "I'm screwed, I'm screwed, I'm screwed, and I'm screwed" because he knew he was going to be.

For breakfast we had chestnuts and apples again. "This stuff is awesome!" exclaimed the chingling obviously she hadn't had it before. Once everyone was finished Vince said "its time for some training!"

First it was me vs. Cameron.

I used 'Thunderbolt' he dodged it then he hit me with 'quick attack'. While he was near me I used 'discharge' which did more damage than it would have usually done because it was close up. Then I hit him with 'tackle' and finished with 'scratch'. It was a bit easy. "Who's the noob now?" I said mockingly.

Next it was me vs. Aaron.

I used 'head butt' and it just barely missed as he hit me with 'dragon claw' which as some people know is super effective so I was sent hurtling towards a tree. WHAM! I smacked tail-first into a tree, "Ow" I said as I fell. I was down but not out, then I tried to punch him, completely forgetting the fact I was an electric mouse. While I was running towards him sparks shot out of my hands then my hand flashed. I hit him with a move called 'thunder punch' (I was told later that Pikachu's aren't supposed to know that) Aaron was staring at me wondering how I used it then KA-BOOM! He hit a rock then I used 'thunder bolt' then I made a ball of electricity and he fell to the floor. I got 'thunder punch' ready but then he used 'flamethrower'. He was going to use dragon claw but I used the move I used earlier which was 'electro ball' BOOM! He flew into a tree knocked out. I won.

After that it was me vs. Zac.

I won easily from the type advantage. I hit him with 'thunder punch' then he shot a 'water gun' which I narrowly avoided. Then I used 'head butt' then 'thunder'. He then dodged the 'thunder' and used 'rapid spin' I dodged it which made him ram into a tree. He fainted.

Then it was me vs. Vince.

I dodged his 'bullet seed' only to get hit by a 'pound' and before I could get up he used 'absorb' _man this guys good_ _I thought he said he was human. Probably trained a lot. 'I know right'_ while I was thinking he caught me off guard and used 'energy ball' I fainted and I didn't even get to use a move. He's strong.

After I woke up*

"Mail, Mail, Mail!" chirped a voice "here is your mail sir" said the big bird (if you're wondering it was obviously a pelipper) Vince opened the letter =we have seen your request and have gladly accepted. You now have enough Pokemon. The items you will need are in the box.

Good luck exploring. From the W.R.T HQ. =

"Who's the W.R.T?" I asked "they are a rescue team made after the earthquakes started" said the chingling. "what earth-" but I was interrupted by a small earthquake "oh those ones"

"anyway the

W= world

R= rescue

And the

T= team"

"That makes sense… I think". "Uh, what do we do now?" I asked "we wait" said Alice.

"Wait for what exactly?"

"Wait for a-"

"You guys do realize I still have mail for you right?" said the bird. Alice took the letter. She then read it out loud.

=Dear team: insert name here:

HELP MY SISTER SHINX IS POISENED AND I CAN'T SEEM TO FIND WHAT TO DO TO CURE HER! I have heard that a gabite scale might help. There should be one in Mountain cave.

Good luck! (You'll need that thing is huge and really strong) From Nick (her bro Luxio) =

I hope you liked the story please review. P.S I'm a bit pissed on how I didn't get reviews on my last on but oh well it was my first one. Oh and every two chapters I'm gonna ask a question on pokemon and if you're the first person to answer correctly you will become a new character in the story. You might be good or bad. Who knows you might even be part of the team, remember to write your name.

Next chapter: The first Mystery Dungeon.

Q. who am I? Pokemon style

Clue 1) I look like a cat.

Clue 2) I am not from Kanto, or Johto.

Clue 3) I have been caught by Max's sister in the show (I think).

Good luck solving! Pokefan117061


	3. Chapter 3 the first dungeon

**Disclaimer! If I did own it this would probably be a movie! PS on the question, add the name and gender. Oh and the team name is completely made up!**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed I decided to do it a bit earlier because of that.**

'**Attacks'**

"**Talking"**

_**Thought**_

'_**Mind read or telepathy'**_

**=letter/mail=**

Chapter 3

The First Mystery Dungeon

"Yay our first rescue!" squealed the chingling. (That's right I haven't made a name for it! Yet) "let's see the rules say the maximum amount of members to go in a dungeon is 3!" said Alice. "Ok so Me, Vince and Jerin should go!", "hey! I understand you for your 'ice beam' and Vince for his grass type moves but why Jerin! He's bad against dragon and ground!" said Aaron obviously pissed that he didn't get picked. "Yeah you should of chosen me!" said Zac "hey I chose him cause he's new and-"

"All of us are new to this!"

"Well he used to be human"

"He's probably lying!"

"No he's not!"

"Ok! That's it I'm gonna vs. all of you except for Vince and Alice! Winner gets to go!" I snapped coldly, half because I'm pissed at them and the other half because they yelled at Alice. "I don't want to vs.!" said the chingling. "Well then its me vs. Aaron, Cameron and Zac!" I said. "Agreed!" said everyone.

So we went to the Plain where we trained. They all surrounded me probably thinking I was the strongest. I tried to get out but Aaron 'fire punched' me back in to the middle. I felt a surge of electricity in me but I held onto it. I tried to break out through Zac's side but he 'water gunned' me back to the middle. I was soaking wet and I accidentally let go of the surge of electricity. KA-BOOM a huge discharge like the one I used to knock everyone out. The bad thing was Cam and Aaron hid behind a rock but Zac took a hit and fainted in one shot. It also blew up a tree near him. I used 'thunderbolt' on Aaron and he fell backwards. He got up and used 'fire punch' while I was running I used 'thunder punch' but just before we collided I used 'discharge' but it was only strong enough to cancel his 'fire punch' so he got hit and badly by my 'thunder punch' by then you could easily tell he was really pissed. He was so pissed he used his strongest move that he could only learn if he was bred by two charizards … 'Outrage'. I dodged it once then twice. He hit me the third I was smashed into a tree. He was now confused. He accidentally hit Cam with a dragon rage. So he fainted. Then Aaron rammed into a tree! The tree broke in half! Shiiiiit! That would have been me if he wasn't confused. I then used a small 'spark' attack. He fainted.

"So it's settled Jerin will come. Let's go before they wake up" said Vince. "Wait what was in the box we got?" I asked. "Oh I completely forgot about that. Lets see there's um three pecha scarf's, some berries, Some seeds, hmm seven green bandanas and an explorers badge with instructions on how to use it" said Alice. While everyone else except Cam, Zac and Aaron got changed I read the badge instructions = when job is done touch the green circle= _that's helpful there isn't a circle on it!_ I put my clothes on. (The bandana and the scarf) "Hurry up Jerin were not gonna wait forever!" snapped Vince impatiently. _Time to go!_

*In front of the cave*

"This cave is huge!" I yelled "huge-huge-huge!" the words were repeated over and over again. _The cave was huge!_ It was still morning even though the battle went on forever. Well that's how it felt. "we-well let's uh go i-in' said an obviously scared bunny. To be honest I was to, but Vince showed no sign of emotion whatsoever.

*in the cave*

"What is up with this cave all that's in it are rooms and small tunnels" I said really bored. "I know right" said Alice no longer scared. We kept on walking until we saw a staircase. Just before we got to it a bunch of pokemon fell from the roof "monster house!" yelled Alice "everyone get back!" said Vince who was leading. There were two big walking boulders, a big rock snake, some furry bats and a small dragon-like creature. Alice used 'ice beam' on the dragon thing and it froze. It was fainted. I used 'electro ball' on the bats they fell knocked out. Then Vince tackled the rock snake and it fell on the two big boulders causing them all to faint. "Show off" I muttered "what was that?" said Vince. "I said good job!" I lied.

We walked up the stairs to see a lone gabite in the middle of the room. "So you made it" said the gabite. It got a 'dual chop' ready. "Split up!" I yelled. We moved in different directions. Gabite used the 'dual chop' on me I tried to dodge but he was to fast. Then Vince came out of nowhere and used 'leaf blade' which I didn't even know he could learn it. He hit gabite in the stomach. "Nice shot, but now it's my turn!" said the gabite he used 'faint attack' on Vince. He fainted. Then gabite used 'attract' on Alice. The next thing was unexpected. Alice stared into the wall mumbling something (usually the pokemon would fall in love not stare blankly and mumble stuff, so this is different), I attacked gabite while he was staring at her. Then he sent me flying to the wall with 'dragon rush' I was finished. But then Alice started to murmur a name though she said it so quietly I couldn't hear it but it distracted the gabite, he walked closer then Alice mumbled it a bit louder though I couldn't hear it but gabite was close enough to. After she said it gabite shot a what-the-hell look at me then turned to look at her. Then a disc appeared out of nowhere. It had a label, =grass knot= I touched it, I glowed and then a knot of grass tripped the gabite. Then I used 'quick attack' then 'head butt' followed by 'tackle' he fainted. I won! The gabite fell and one of his scales flew off his back, I jumped and grabbed it. Then the badge shone a bright green color and a green circle appeared. Then Alice got up and walked over to me still with a blank face but she could talk properly now. "Hey Jerin how are you? What happened? Why do I feel weird?" "Shit!" then I tapped the circle and we appeared back home.

Vince was awake and Alice was back to normal. _That was close 'why what happened?' shuddup 'why?' shuddup! 'Fine!'_ then the voice went away. "We still need a team name" said Aaron. "I know how about team ace!" said Zac

"That's taken"

"Hmm team awesome?"

"The name sucks"

"Team turtle"

"You're the only turtle"

"Team terror"

"Too evil"

"Team we have two humans that are pokemon now?"

"Way too long"

"team-"

"I know. How about Team Hentaro!" I said "WTF is a Hentaro?" said Cameron. "I have no idea I just made it up!" I said "all in favor of Team Hentaro put your hand up" everyone but Cam and Zac put there hand up. "Ok so Team Hentaro it is"

(Nick's POV)

_Dammit I thought that gabite would finish them! 'Well you thought wrong, now you have to give them something or they'll get suspicious' _"will you stop that!" said nick "hey I can't help it that I can eavesdrop on other's thoughts!" said his sister

"Well I'll just give them this hammer I found and like 100 poke"

"Hey that's how much we get in a week!"

"That's because we have a sucky job"

"Do you want the boss to hear you?"

"No"

"Then don't say that!" she snapped.

"Next time were gonna get those two!" I said evilly

(Jerin's POV)

Several days later*

"All that work for a hammer!" I said. "Hey there's 100 poke!" exclaimed Zac "what's-""its money for pokemon" Vince cut in. "we're only a low rank team so we don't get much". "Ok" I said, I'm beginning to like being a Pikachu!

**End of chapter 3. Yay I'm done! Sure it isn't much but hey at least it's something! I hope you liked it. Please review. Next chapter: the dream.**

**By Pokefan117061 (and his new friend in the real world who edited the story from the start. PS. My name is the main characters! Wahoo!) Jerin get out of here this is my story make your own account! Fight over the keyboard***

**By Pokefan117061 … and Jerin "yay!"**


	4. Chapter 4 The Dream

**Chapter 4**

**Sorry it took so long I got caught up in schoolwork; there were mountains and mountains… and mountains. Thanks to everyone who answered but please remember to add name and background e.g. did he/she use to be human or is it a boy or girl?**

**Disclaimer: no I don't own Pokémon if I did a new series of Pokémon would be out which look much more awesome than the old ones. Not to mention all reviewers would be a part.**

**(Jerin'sPOV)**

Pretty much nothing too amazing happened, though everyone went crazy because of a sugar rush. Apparently animals with super powers were not meant to drink too much soft drink… There were a few awesome times during the party, like when Aaron and Vince had a spar which ended up in Aaron getting owned badly, it was one attack before it finished.

Five hours later… "Man that was awesome" laughed Cameron; everyone was sprawled around the floor. "I know right" agreed Aaron, he was half asleep "I have to admit that was pretty cool when you made that 10 ft water bubble outside, Zac" said Vince. "It's a shame it popped"

After the 30 minutes of reminding each other of certain awesome bits… "When's da next mission?" I asked. "I don't know, when Pelipper brings it to the mailbox I guess" answered Zac sleepily, Aaron yawned loudly, causing a chain reaction, which got everyone yawning not stop for a few minutes "Well it's getting late so I guess we have to sleep. Night guys" yawned Alice putting her paw up to her face to try and silence the yawn "Night guys and one girl" I joked. Everyone laughed. "Not funny" pouted Alice. Everyone went to our respected rooms, with me next to Zac, though it took a while to get to sleep with the fact that Zac was snoring.

|The Dream|

"Uh where am I?" I asked, scratching my fuzzy head "again" I added remembering a few days ago. "You're in your dreamland," echoed an unknown voice. "Ok…" I looked around and took in the view. I saw shadowy, grey mountains on the right, a jet black lake on the left, behind me was a large abyss with a small, broken down bridge in the middle, and I was on a tall, black cliff. "This is uh nice, I guess," I told the voice, though I actually thought this place looked terrible. "Well, this is the future of the Pokémon world and the human world if you fail your mission as Arceus' chosen one" it said sadly, "there are a couple of things I should tell you first. Firstly there are people that are being sent to the Pokémon world from the human world because of an evil organization which are hell bent on destroying the humans for a reason that I do not know of. Secondly which I mentioned a little earlier, you are a chosen one of Arceus; there are three chosen ones throughout the dimensions. There are you, in a space peril, a Piplup, in a time peril and a Snivy, in a darkness peril. Three, one of the Pokémon of the evil organization is in your dream causing mayhem he is a Dusknoir. Dusknoir has a small army of ghost Pokémon with him, and by small I mean _small_" said the voice.

"Careful! Here he comes!" yelled the voice. I looked to the lake to see Dusknoir emerging from it with his tiny army "Shadow ball!" yelled Dusknoir he held out his hand and a dark ball of matter was sent hurtling towards me. I used discharge at full power and yet another dome of electricity came out, so I dubbed it 'thunder dome'. It easily knocked out his 'small' army of two Duskulls and a Shuppet also canceling out his shadow ball. "Grrrr fire punch!" he growled angrily, man I really pissed him off, his hand blasted on fire and he punched me sending me stumbling back a few. "Gotcha" I smirked as he tried again but froze halfway. "What's happening?" he asked trying really hard to move "its something called static" I smiled "and it also means my attacks wont miss because now you're a lightning rod" then I used thunder blasting him backwards, he was down but not out. "Dark pulse!" he fired a black double helix at me, I tried to jump over but kinda timed it wrong so I got hit and was sent sprawling into a black, dead tree. This time I got mad and just fired an electro ball in his face, knocking him out, "good job!" Said the voice "you are getting stronger" I blushed from the praise a little.  
>"Now will you tell me who or what you are?"<br>"In time my friend. In time…"  
>"My friend? I don't even know you!"<br>"You will soon..."

|End of dream|

"That was one messed up dream," I grumbled sleepily as I woke up. I looked towards the doorway to see Zac who seemed in a hurry "Hey Jerin we found a Pichu that claims to know you and a female Eevee that wants to ask you something" said Zac "sure, I'm coming" I yelled through the doorway, I walked past all the rooms to get to the front door, once I got there I saw a pretty cute Eevee who seemed very energetic, even at this time in the morning! I looked at the clock, 2:00pm, it read. "Hi my name Mystic and I want to join your rescue team!" said the energetic Eevee happily wagging her tail back and forth.  
>"Well I'm sorry but you have to fill out some forms and-" but she cut me off<br>"I already have, I aced the test, I asked all your members, I told the former leader Buneary and bought all the things I need" she said so fast it took me a few seconds to take it all in.  
>"Wait, former leader?" I asked curiously, wasn't Alice the leader? So who is it now?<br>"Yeah they said that you are the new leader" My eyes widened to inhumane levels… luckily I wasn't exactly a human  
>"Awesome!" I exclaimed happily<br>"So can I join?" I looked to see she was doing the puppy dog eyes! Every boy's weakness  
>"Sure!" Inside I kicked myself for crumbling<br>"Well we need to do one more thing…"  
>"What's that?" I was really curious with all this news! I mean I just had a really eventful dream!<br>"We have to go to a dungeon together… alone" Alone?  
>"Really? I didn't have to do that" I said trying to get out of going alone.<br>"It's new, just came in this morning"  
>"Hey Alice!" I called out to her in the other room.<br>"Yeah" she replied in her angelic voice.  
>"Is this true?" I asked, so many questions!<br>"Yes it is" well shoot.  
>"Okay then let's g-"I started but was interrupted by Zac "WAIT! There's still the Pichu out front" I opened the door to find a Pichu that looked weird. It had blue cheeks with orange sparks, one of the ears was pointy at the end, and it was a really bright yellow and had grey instead of black on its ears, all in all a really bright, little furball. The most interesting thing is when it ran up hugged me and yelled "Brother!"<p>

**How was that? Please review. Again I am very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very sorry. Remember to check the reviews in case I type something there.**

**So long Jerin and Pokefan117061 (PF: why am I at the back? Jerin: because you are)**


	5. Chapter 5 A Brother!

**Chapter 5: A Brother?**

**Hello and welcome to another chapter of 'What's a pokemon' (Jerin applauses) today we will see two very special people for the plot! It will be a long chapter (hopefully). Also I have not been getting many reviews so I'm starting to think not much people are reading my stories so I'm not making another chapter until someone reviews the last one from now on. It counts for all my stories! Also Great flash is it tear aura's flame or team Aura's flame? I'm just wondering so I don't stuff up the name.**

**Time for the Disclaimer: No I will never ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever own pokemon so there! (Starts crying behind couch). Everyone sweat drops. We hope you like this Chapter please read and review!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last Time on 'What's a pokemon'…<strong>_

"_**hi my name Mystic and I wanna join your rescue team!" said the energetic Eevee "well I'm sorry but you have to fill out some forms and-"but she cut me off "I already have, I aced the test, I asked all your members, I told the former leader buneary and bought all the things I need" she said so fast it took me a few seconds to take it all in "former leader?" I asked**_

"_**Yeah they said that you are the new leader"**_

"_**Awesome!"**_

"_**So can I join?"**_

"_**Sure!"**_

"_**Well we need to do one more thing…"**_

"_**What's that?"**_

"_**We have to go to a dungeon together… alone"**_

"_**Really? I didn't have to do that"**_

"_**It's new, just came in this morning"**_

"_**Hey Alice!"**_

"_**Yeah"**_

"_**Is this true?"**_

"_**Yes it is"**_

"_**Okay then let's g-"I started but was interrupted by Zac "WAIT! There's still the Pichu out front" I opened the door to find a Pichu that looked weird. It had blue cheeks with orange sparks, one of the ears was pointy at the end, and it was a really bright yellow and had grey instead of black on its ears. The most interesting thing is when it ran up hugged me and yelled "Brother!"**_

* * *

><p>(Jerin POV)<p>

"Huh?" I said confused about what he said earlier. "Excuse me are you Jerin?" it asked  
>"Yes"<br>"Hi Jerin!" it said "who are you?" I asked it "I'm your little brother Lucas" it- no he answered  
>"L-Little brother?" I stammered<br>"Yep" he beamed. '_Something__'__s __not __right__' _I thought _"__What__" __telepathed __the __voice__ '__I __made __up __the __name __Jerin __but __he__'__s __saying __it __as __if __it __was __my __name__' __I __stated__ "__there__'__s __a __chance __it __could __be__" __said __the __voice__ '__when __will __I __learn __what __you __are __or __better __yet __who __you __are?__' __I __asked __changing __the __subject__ "__in __time __my-__" __it __started__ '__I'm __not __your __friend __because __I __don__'__t __know __you__' __I __interjected. _The voice stopped talking "well I hate to ruin a family reunion but we have to go through a dungeon" impatiently said Mystic "can I come?" asked Lucas "sure" I said.

At a mountain…

"Well were at a place called mountain pass" I said looking at a map

* * *

><p>(Mystic's POV)<p>

"Finally where here" I panted because I had to carry Lucas for 'training'. I got out my LVC and pointed it at Jerin "what's that?" he inquired "it's my LVC which is short for Level Checker" I answered while it was checking his level "oh I didn't know they made one of those"

"It just came out" it finished loading and I was surprised at the result "what's wrong?" he asked "well you're level 45!" I half yelled "all your teammates except Vince are level 29!"

"Well what level is Vince?"

"He's level 46"

"Pff always the one to be one step ahead… wait how'd I beat the gabite if Vince was knocked out by it?" said Jerin "well did he attack it first?" I asked

"Well yeah"

"Then he weakened it"

"Oh…" he frowned "what's my wevel?" Asked Lucas cutely "lets see… its level 10" I told him "what's yours" Jerin asked "its level 30" I said proudly "I trained before I went to the base"

* * *

><p>(Jerin's POV)<p>

In the pass…

"Aahhh!" screamed Lucas holding on for dear life as I quick attacked an lv 12 Geodude. It fainted and Lucas gained a level. We made it to the last staircase. "Okay there is usually a boss at the last floor" I said "Aggron! Lairon!" said three voices "we are the keepers of the sacred item we will not let you pass!" they bellowed "Mystic level please!" I asked her "they're oh my! The Aggron is level 45 and the Lairons are level 35" she answered "oh man we are in a bad situation" I groaned "you're dead!" yelled the Aggron charging at me "heavy slam!" he yelled "go grass knot!" the Aggron tripped over taking heavy damage "now Quick attack!" and I smashed into the Aggron's side sending him flying sideways. Then a TM fell on the ground near Mystic. She grabbed it and glowed. "Shadow ball!" she growled a shadowy blob hit one of the Lairons instantly knocking it out somehow. Then a TM fell near me, I grabbed it. "Brick break" I said and slammed my fist into the other Lairon making it faint "Hyper beam!" yelled Aggron. A beam of harsh raw power was sent towards mystic and Lucas "nooo!" I yelled running toward them while they were paralyzed in fear. I jumped in just in time to use light screen… Kaboom! It hit us all but I had one health left without an Oran berry while they were completely unharmed trying to take in what had happened. _'__Something__'__s __wrong__… __why __is __Lucas __smiling? __I __wonder __what__'__s __happening __at __base__… __speaking __of __the __base __how__'__d __he __know __where __to __go?__' _"Gotcha" he said "Tackle!" but just before he hit me I used grass knot to trip him which knocked him out for some reason. Meanwhile the Aggron was on the floor fainted while Mystic was on it doing a heroic pose. "What'd you do?" I asked her confused "oh he stopped attacking and I started hitting him to get up but then he fell down with swirly eyes so I decided to do a joke" she answered. All of a sudden two pokemon fell from the roof. "Uh where are we?" said a blue fox creature thing. "I don't know I last remember us getting defeated by a…" started a red/orange chick then they went into an attack position. "Um hi" I said getting their attention. "Aahhh!" screamed the fox then it hit me with tackle which knocked me out because I only had one health left.

* * *

><p>(Mystic's POV)<p>

"Who are you?" I asked them "Aahhh!" yelled the fox again "oh no you don't" said the Chick holding onto him with its wing. "Sorry about your boyfriend" she said looking down. "Well that's ok-… wait he's not my boyfriend!" she blushed madly sorry I thought you two were… so where's the Aggron?" she apologized/asked "well it's down there knocked out" I said proud of my achievement. "Well we are here because of the sacred item" said the fox now calmed down. "Well what are you're names?" I asked them "Mine is Jesse I'm a Riolu and that is Rosa the Torchic" said Jesse "my name is Mystic and that is Jerin. I checked our levels.

_Jerin: lv 46_

_Mystic: lv 35_

_Rosa: lv 40_

_Jesse: lv 41_

"hey weren't you level 40 when we got knocked out" asked Rosa "well I did knock out a level 46 by accident so yeah" answered Jesse "well actually he got hit almost head on by a hyper beam so he only had one health left" I explained "that about raps things up" said Rosa "wait what are you two doing here anyway?" asked Jesse "well I just got into the team so this is initiation" I told them "well we're going to go find the sacred item so bye!" smiled Rosa "see you" I said. Then they went off into a warp panel. _How __will __I __get __Jerin __back to the base?_

* * *

><p>(Third person)<p>

"Both of you have failed in getting rid of him!" bellowed a dark voice. "S-sorry your evilness" apologized Lucas and the Dusknoir. "We will not fail again!" they said "well we should leave this to Star and Sky for now" said the dark voice thoughtfully "In the meantime Dusknoir get three bounty hunters for me and make sure they are over level 45!"

"Yes sir!" the Dusknoir saluted.

"This is gonna be great!" said Star.

* * *

><p><strong>There I'm done! It took me a while but I'm done! Okay so please review and make sure you tell me some mistakes. Also I won't be able to upload the next chapter unless you guys give me a name for the Chingling! We hoped you liked the chapter and sorry if it took too long! Also check out my new story One Year as it is out now… if you can't find it check out my stories. See you next time!<strong>

_**Spoiler alert!**_

**Next chapter a new pokemon will join the team! And it's someone you wont expect and what is that sacred item? Also can the team trust the newcomer even if she has most of the guys wrapped around her finger? Also Jerin has another one of those dreams what's happening to the pokemon world? and who are Sky and Star?**

**Find out in the next exciting chapter of 'Whats a Pokemon?'**

**Bye Pokefan117061 and Jerin! And after the next chapter will be a Christmas special!**


	6. Chapter 5 and a half Valentines Day

**Chapter 5 ½ Valentines Day BONUS CHAPTER!**

**Well I am back and badder than ever! Sorry it couldn't come sooner fanfiction wouldn't let me log in! Anyway with a little help from Jerin we have made another chapter and as you can guess it is about Valentines Day (Jerin: he didn't get any valentines so he's letting out his sadness through this chapter) How'd you kn- I mean what are you talking about? (Jerin: you know…) W-well let's get this story started. (Jerin: hold it! You forgot to tell them) oh right! There is a poll on our profile it is about which story I should do next! If you vote please show me on a request and I might let you star in a chapter of the new story! Also the chingling name will be Belle! Now? (Jerin: now) LET'S GET THIS CHAPTER STARTED!**

(Jerin's POV)

"Hey Belle what day is it?" I asked the yellow floating… well Bell! "Cause' I smell pecha berry cake!" my stomach growled at that and we both laughed. "Don't you know? Its Valentines day!" she smiled "the cake is for later". "Oh" I said "I already know about valentines day I just didn't know pokemon celebrated it too" I told her "that makes sense" she said while putting the icing on the cake. "Well I'll see you later!" I gave her a smile and walked outside to see Mystic and Alice sparring.

(Mystic's POV)

_Huh!_ I gasped inwardly. Jerin was walking outside and spotted us sparring. _I had better impress him… he is the leader after all_ I got into a fighting stance and fired a sand attack which got into her eyes. Then I rammed into her with a full force Quick attack. I attacked her again and again with the same attack until she fainted. "Wow Mystic" he looked at me impressed but then he frowned and my heart crashed. "But next time go a little easier on team mates you gotta save all that power on enemies" he gave ma a friendly nudge and a hug, my heart soared and I blushed when he did. "Well we'd better check on Alice" he said with a smile. We took Alice inside to Cameron who turned out to be a medical specialist. "Well she seems to be okay but you need to get her an Oran berry but the thing is we have run out" he said gravely "oh man! Come on Mystic! We should get to Oran forest"

~Oran forest unlocked~ 5% complete story

"What are those letters up there?" asked Jerin when he looked up (godly voice from nowhere) "DO NOT PAY ATTENTION TO THOSE FLOATING WORDS!"

Okay now Oran forest…

"We're here" said Jerin. "Well we'd better find a Oran berry" he said "well lets go" on the way we ran into some pokemon but they didn't stand a chance. Jerin even helped a little Ralts get her way back home. He single-handedly beat a monster house. _He's Sooo chivalrous and strong but modest and soft at the same time_ I thought "How long will this take!" he said furiously looking for a Oran berry "oh I just remembered that it was valentines day!" he said "oh… yeah" I murmured blushing "so who's your valentine?" he teased. "Uh I don't have one" I lied "oh" he sounded a bit disappointed "Rock tomb!" a large amount of rocks fell on top of us. He jumped onto me before it hit stopping any damage to me but he took the full brunt of the attack. (Jerin: ya know this is getting repetitive. If you have no idea what I mean look at last chapter).

(Jerin's POV)

I was in complete pain _and I _**just**_ got better from the Aggron attack!_ I yelled inside my head. "You okay" I asked Mystic "y-yeah" in the dark I couldn't see her blush. Then I realized how close I was to her and tried to get off "sorry I can't get off the rocks are too heavy" I apologized "don't worry I kinda like it" she said, it took me a while to get what she meant. (Jerin: dense much?) "I have an idea but I need you to trust me" I told her "with my life" she responded "Okay now just use shadow ball on me!" I told her.

"But-"

"But nothing so hurry up!" she fired a shadow ball at me while I fired a electro ball causing an explosion to happen destroying the tomb of rocks "I have an idea "she then whispered in my ear, "got it" I answered.

"Now black lightning ball!" we yelled in unison. We held hands and… well… kissed but not full on! I mean like its not that I didn't like it but…

Well anyway we let go and a large black sphere crackling with lightning appeared between us "now!" we pushed the ball towards a bunch of Rhyperiors and Aggrons, the ball made them all faint for several reasons.

Love triumphs over evil

it was as big as the base

the attack was powerful enough to take on Arceus

We left after finding the Oran berry. When we got back there was a large commotion "what's happening?" I asked then in front of us was an incredibly cute Emolga "hi I'm sky"

**End of chapter!**

**Well looks like Jerin has sparked a new relationship! And who is this unexpected visitor? Also doesn't that name sound familiar? I'd like to thank everyone who have read this story also I just noticed I can see hits and it has over 1000 hits! Thank you all again it is your reviews and help that lets me write new stories and new ideas. Also if you have trouble finding my other stories just click my name and you will be able to read all of my stories! I am hoping to get this done by next month at the earliest but that is because I am going for a two week vacation! (Jerin: and a note to you all I hope you had a very nice Valentines Day!) *doorbell rings* **

"**I got parcels for Jerin and L-" **

**please call me pokefan **

"**well you got valentines day gifts" **

**Awesome! Opens gifts and a pie hits him in the face "I got him!" said a female voice outside of house. Jerin opens his gift awesome ten more cards to add to my collection! Thanks anonymous valentine!**

**I hate Valentines Day!**

**Now for the question!**

**Name The Odd One Out!**

**Tepig**

**Cyndaquil**

**Torchic**

**Chimchar**

**Clue: the difference isn't in these pokemon**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

**Please tell me who you think should be with Jerin she can be a new character or she can be an old character (Alice: I'm _NOT OLD_!) (Jerin: that lucky son of a-) **

**Bye for now! Please review!**

**RIGHT HERE!**

**\ /**

**\/**


	7. Chapter 6 Friend or foe?

**Chapter 6: Friend or foe?**

**Hey there! (Jerin: Yo…) um well sorry for the really long update but the holiday took way longer than we expected that and you can also thank my sister for being a bitch and deleting the chapter when I was almost done… several times. The Character request has been accepted and it should be in next chapter but I need to know if he starts off emotionless or starts off happy only to be turned emotionless from a bad event (I have a good idea for both but I think the happy to emotionless is the best, though its your choice and don't give me anything like 'I don't know you decide' its YOUR character so YOU decide okay? I want you to take credit for it and not me)**

**By the way these should answer some reviews we have gotten…**

**1. In this story pokemon years are half the time of human years, so it means Jerin and other pokemon that used to be humans would be twice their age in the real world. So Jerin would be twenty six since his age is thirteen, in that I made him as strong as he would be if he had trained for twenty two years (Jerin: anything before that would make him a baby) the only thing he needed was to get used to his body and learn different things like how to move, different attacks and how to use them so that is why he is a 'Mary-sue' as you had put it.**

**2. I have planned this it is just that I am so caught up in real life (Jerin: you gotta hate it) that I forget things when I am writing; even the smallest detail missed can ruin the whole story. I really want to write stories faster so everyone can read it because I know how it feels when a really long waiting period happens during a cliff hanger and it drives you nuts waiting for the next update but things from the past always catch up! (Late work, friend comes over, sister being a sister, etc.) By the way I do use spell-check it is just mine is really bad (Jerin: how dare you say my editing is inadequate!) its not you it's the annoying spell-check that changes what you do.**

**3. I have not shown details in characters because it is all part of the plot in the story. You need to pay attention to the plot in the story as it could give you a new look on each and every story like "oh I wonder what would happen maybe…" and if you get it right then you get a happy feeling. As my math teacher would say "look for every variable in the equation" (Jerin: you mean that nut who-) not now. Oh and there will be a very big plot twist.**

**4. You have not angered me or 'pissed' me off because this is just what I need! Constructive criticism so I can make this story better. But this is my first story in fanfiction so you could cut me some slack.**

**5. Now about the bunny staring at wall thing… Alice has a condition or an extremely rare disease that you will learn about in this chapter or the next. I can do almost anything I want this is fan-FICTION not fan umm non-fiction…**

**For it being late this chapter is pretty long…**

**Disclaimer I will never own pokemon if I did this would be a show XD I also do not own anything except for the OC's, I also do not own the iPod in this chapter**

**Last chapter…**

"_**Now black lightning ball!" we yelled in unison. We held hands and… well… kissed but not full on! I mean like its not that I didn't like it but…**_

_**Well anyway we let go and a large black sphere crackling with lightning appeared between us "now!" we pushed the ball towards a bunch of Rhyperiors and Aggrons, the ball made them all faint for several reasons.**_

_**Love triumphs over evil**_

_**it was as big as the base**_

_**the attack was powerful enough to take on Arceus**_

_**We left after finding the Oran berry. When we got back there was a large commotion "what's happening?" I asked then in front of us was an incredibly cute Emolga "hi I'm sky"**_

**This chapter… **

**(Third person POV)**

"Well hello sky…" mumbled Aaron _she is sooo cute! _He thought "hello to you too uh Aaron was it?" she asked _she knows my name! _Aaron nodded furiously and blushed but it was hard to tell him being orange and all. "Yes it is his name, can we help you?" asked Belle "Yes I am looking for a pokemon named Jerin I heard he could be found here" she smiled "and why do you ask?" asked Alice a little harshly "well because I used to be a human too… that and I was his girlfriend of course!"

"G-girlfriend?" Alice's voice faltered _this isn't gonna end well _thought the guys except Aaron who was sulking in the corner _lucky bast- _his thoughts were interrupted when Jerin and Mystic arrived on the scene "what's happening?" asked Jerin. "Hi I'm Sky" she said to Jerin and Mystic "well hello Sky, my name is Jerin and this is Mystic" said Jerin "Jerin!" Sky hugged Jerin and he blushed "can someone tell me what in Arceus' name is going on!" said Mystic "easy I am Jerin's girlfriend from the real world" answered Sky "g-girlfriend" stammered Mystic and Alice (Jerin: huh Alice still can't believe it) "um well how did you know where to go? And my name was made up on the spot because I had forgotten my past so how did you know I am your boyfriend?" Jerin asked "um uh well um… STAR NOW!" yelled Sky said pokemon jumped out and started shooting energy and shadow balls, they were black/ green, blob like balls. "Thunder" Cameron said casually knocking the Chandalure back. The Chandalure was shiny so it looked kinda like a mini star sort of. "Fire blast!" yelled Star who shot out a blast of fire shaped like a star, the move hit Vince who promptly fainted. "Smokescreen!" Aaron fired smoke out of his mouth! "Spark!" Jerin ran at the smoke which somehow caught fire and ended in a giant explosion of fire. The two rogue pokemon got blown away but Jerin was blown away too. "Looks like that plan" he puts on a random pair of blue, shiny sunglasses "blew up in our faces" joked Zac which earned him a dizzy punch from Alice. "I used to be royalty" mumbled Zac "what was that?"

"NOTHING!" Zac ran away faster than anything in the universe _Arceus she can be scary_ thought Zac, (By the way Zac used to be a prince but that is another story, literally).

(Jerin POV) Two hours later…

"Where am I?" I wondered. I was in a clearing surrounded by bushy, green trees except for one spot that was a large blue pond, the clearing was filled with short grass so you could see everything in it. "I-Is anyone the-there?" asked a feminine voice from the tree line (Jerin real world: That's right… another girl) "yeah I am here, I guess, my name is Jerin I come in peace, I always wanted to say that" I mumbled the last bit "oh, well my name is Emily" the pokemon walked out of the tree line it was a Snivy. "Nice name" I complimented "T-thanks"

"Do you know where we are?" I asked "yes we are in a jungle named Treetop Jungle"

~Treetop Jungle unlocked~ 7% complete story

"Why is there-" "IGNORE THE FLOATY WORDS!"

"Let's just go…" we wandered through the jungle with ease seeing that Emily lived there her whole life and I was really strong. Turns out there were flying types in that jungle, so I defeated them easily but I was getting tired. "How many floors are there?"

"Thirty-two but I can never get past the Thirtieth because of some boss saying nonsense about the sacred item" _those stupid items keep popping up I guess I should collect them for safe keeping in case someone uses it for evil _I thought.

~Floor twenty nine~

"That's never happened before" "IGNORE THE REST OF THE FLOATY WORDS YOU SEE FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!"

"Um, okay?" Jerin sweatdropped "watch out a Beedrill!" Jerin just casually fired an electro ball knocking out the oversized bee frying it. "Hey what's this?" said Emily picking up a bag "it looks like an explorer bag" I looked at its contents "lets see a few TMs, some berries, cool a level checker! Emily do you want to see our levels?"

"Sure!" I pointed the thing at Emily "LEVEL 32" exclaimed the device loudly "okay lets check that bee I fried" I pointed it at the Beedrill "LEVEL 9" _okay so the pokemon aren't that strong here_ we walked along the mini maze looking out for traps, pokemon and items. "There's the stairs!" yelled Emily "get ready time to fight the boss".

We walked up the stairs finding a revival seed along the way. Once we cleared the stairs we entered a room filled with grass, "okay how is that possible we're almost at the top of the trees?" asked Emily who was confused,

"You shall not pass! I protect the sacred item! You will now die!" yelled a Shiftry "you and what army?" I yelled, a whole army jumped out of the shadows and surrounded the Shiftry, the army was huge, and there was at least thirty Seedot and ten Nuzleaf. "Oh… that army"… "Attack" yelled Shiftry but before they could move I threw several electro balls knocking out a few Seedot "THUNDER!" a large thunderbolt hit several Seedot "Seedot use bullet seed!" Emily and I got hit with several seeds moving as fast as bullets. "Leaf storm!" a large number of leaves flew out of the grass snakes tail "Thunder wave!" I launched a few small zaps of electricity making the leaves able to paralyze from the smallest touch. "Aaaaaahhhhh" yelled the large amount of pokemon we hit in unison. "Leaf blade!" yelled a Nuzleaf in an American accent. _That one is a person turned pokemon _I thought annoyed. I used the level checker "LEVEL 60" "oh Arceus above!" "ENERGY BALL" it yelled a blob of green, natural green, natural energy trying to pass as a ball was floating on the ends of the leaf blades "COMBO MOVE LEAF MACE!" he hit both Emily and I with the move effectively knocking out Emily "ouch… DISCHARGE" I fired another dome of electricity knocking out the rest of the pokemon except for the Nuzleaf and the Shiftry boss "razor leaf!" I dodged each and every leaf. "How'd you do that?" asked the Nuzleaf "dodge ball" the Nuzleaf was wide eyed while the Shiftry had no idea what we meant. "You're a HTP too!" (HTP= Human turned pokemon) it yelled "yep" I smiled "okay then from now on why don't we be rivals?"

"Sure" we turned to the Shiftry who was sweating bullets. "Uh um RUN" he turned left and smacked tree, branch, nose, thing, (whatever that is) first into a tree which somehow knocked him out. "Thank you" I thanked the Nuzleaf "your welcome by the way the names Brendon" at that a bunch of leaves swirled around him in different colors. "Leaf teleport!" the leaves exploded and Brendon vanished. "Wow that was awesome!" I checked my level. "Really level 50 that was fast" I was surprised. "I need to get the team to train" I thought out loud. I picked up Emily and fed her a revival seed "uh what happened?"

"You were knocked out by the leaf mace"

"Oh" she looked sad "I guess that makes me weak"

"No it doesn't! He was just too strong for you I mean you are stronger than most of the things in this Arceus forsaken forest! If that isn't strong then I have no idea what the distortion world strong is!" I yelled encouragingly (distortion world = hell to pokemon). "Thanks" she smiled at me "thank you for helping me get through I thought I would have been stuck there forever!" she got an idea which caused a large grin that threatened to split het face. "Can I join your rescue team?"

"Sure" her grin somehow got wider without splitting her face. "Uh, you can stop smiling its creeping me out somewhat" I said inching back a little. "I can't my face is stuck!"

"Um let's just get through this, oh!" realized I. "We can have you eat a Cheri berry, you might be paralyzed" I looked at the ground, to be more specific her foot "your stepping on one of the thunder leaves" I said pointing at one of the leaves we used earlier, it was under her foot causing her to be paralyzed.

Two long tiring hours of painful searching…

"Note to self never look for Cheri berries inside a thorn bush OW!" I yelled as I took out another thorn. "Ow my poor mouse-like body" I cried anime tears. "Not getting any younger here!" yelled out Emily. "It's kind of obvious! Now quiet I'm trying to look!" I yelled back.

Two more hours of long, long, painful searching…

I walked out of another bush "Still can't find any berries!" I yelled frustrated, a thought occurred to me. "Hey Emily do you know where Cheri berries usually grow?"

"They normally grow in warm and stormy regions, why?" I slapped my head repeatedly, "idiot, idiot, idiot!" I yelled. "What?" she asked, she was still unable to move. "We are in a hot and bushy region so there aren't any Cheri berries out here why didn't I see that earlier we could've gotten home a lot faster! Arceus I am an idiot!" We walked towards the base which I knew was north, it was a good thing that there was a compass and a map in the backpack we found. "Okay so it will take a few hours to get there" I said to Emily who was riding on my back, she was still as stiff as a statue. "Sure, take as long as you want as long as you are sure that your friends have Cheri berries okay".

"That grin still creeps me out" I told her, she just sweatdropped. "How'd you do that when you are paralyzed?"

(Cameron POV) Three hours later…

"Why do we need to do all the heavy lifting?" I yelled at Alice trying to lift a boulder. "Because I don't want to look bad when our leader gets back" she screamed back. "What about the others!" I yelled back at them, I was pissed off. The others included: Mystic (you should know her by now), Isabelle (new girl who is Belle's sister has crush on Jerin), Lachlan (New guy, he was abandoned, he is a shiny Koffing and really like to train) and Marina (she is a Marill and has a crush on Zac though Zac doesn't realize). "Well let's see, Mystic can't carry anything because she needs her four paws to be able to walk, Isabelle is a guest so she shouldn't do any work, Lachlan has no hands so it's pretty obvious and marina's hands are to small to carry all of the rocks, so that means you, Aaron, Vince and Zac have to do it" she explained. "Really? Cause-" Zac interrupted me by elbowing me softly in the ribs, "dude look" he pointed at Alice who had a sickly sweet smile which ended up knocking out Aaron due to scariness. "Do you have a problem?" she asked sweetly. "n-no I d-d-d-don't" I stammered _wow she can be scary when she wants_ I thought, "hey when can I 'meet' Jerin?" wondered Isabella. The 'meet' was emphasized and sounded like she meant something else. She acted like this ever since she found out that Jerin saved Belle a while ago…

Flashback!

"_Well a while ago Belle was taken by rogue pokemon because apparently chinglings are hard to find and they wanted to take her to harness their power, it also turns out that they have hard to control power that is until they become a Chimecho, when Chinglings are evolved into Chimecho's their power decreases so they are able to control it properly instead of their power faltering at times, anyway Jerin…" "Well who save her" asked Isabelle, "you actually have Jerin to thank for that" …_

_Flashback INSIDE flashback!_

"I'll get her back!" Jerin ran through the wall breaking it, "Hey there was a hole right next to it!" yelled Cameron to him pointing to a hole in the wall next to the one Jerin created. Jerin ran with Cameron close behind, Jerin was trying to catch up with the rogue pokemon and Cameron was trying to kill Jerin for destroying the wall.

Once they caught up to the bandits Jerin used electro ball knocking one of the bandits into a tree effectively making it faint. "Hah you can't beat us your outnumbered 10-2!" laughed the leader. "Well you're outmatched!" yelled Jerin. "Pff as if!" they charged. Jerin dodged five attacks sent at him, "Thunder!" the attack knocked out two of the bandits, "fire blast!" yelled one; it hit Jerin square on the chest knocking him into a tree, "iron tail!" yelled Cameron. The move hit a bandit sending him into another bandit knocking them both out, "okay I have to admit this is kind of easy" sighed Jerin knocking three more out with a discharge attack, "I might as well end this, Volt tackle!" He ran into two of the bandits knocking them a few meters back, "oh, a challenge?" laughed Jerin, "Flamethrower!" yelled one which was a Chimchar, "Aurora beam!" yelled the other, it was a Snorunt. "Dome discharge!" yelled Jerin. _Wow he was able to turn it into a move rather than a random explosion of raw electrical energy! _Thought Cameron amazed, the dome blocked the two attacks and Jerin yelled out "Electro ball" the ball blew up in Snorunt's face knocking the Snorunt out, "dig!" Jerin and chimchar yelled simultaneously.

*underground*

"FLAMETHROWER!"

"ELECTRO BALL!"

The two attacks collided, the ball cut through the flames, "Quick attack!"

"Mach punch!" Jerin and the Chimchar yelled simultaneously again. Jerin's move hit first but he was knocked away by Chimchar's mach punch. "Flame wheel!" chimchar span around blowing out fire from its mouth. The wheel flew towards Jerin "thunder!" the move hit the ceiling making rocks fall hitting chimchar therefore canceling its move. _How does it know all these moves?_ Jerin Thought. "inferno!" the move hit Jerin's back, "Volt tackle!" Jerin smacked into the chimchar knocking it into a rock making it faint "that was harder than I thought it would be" puffed Jerin. "That *huff* took a *huff* lot out of me" he jumped out of the hole. He saw Cameron had Belle on his tail. "I'm impressed you were able to, whoa!" Cameron caught Jerin as he collapsed. "Ouch he's got first degree burns with bits of charred fur on his back! I need to get him some warm water to wash the soot and blood away and Rawst berries to cure the burn" Cameron freaked out grabbing Jerin, (causing some pain for Jerin) and hightailed it back to the base while yelling "oh no!" repeatedly al the way back…

_End flashback INSIDE flashback!_

"_so you mean to tell me he risked his life and fought to the point of exhaustion just for my sister?" asked Isabelle, "yep that's what I'm telling you" said Cameron remembering what happened that day, "he actually almost died because his body was so exhausted it wasn't healing" at that Belle, Isabelle and everyone else was shocked. "If I hadn't found any Oran berries and Rawst berries on the way back he would've been dead or worse"_

"_What can be worse than death?"_

"_Try having your back filled with pain and the smell of burned flesh for the rest of your life not to mention the guilt of failing your teammates at being the leader" Cameron explained gravely…_

End flashback…

_If he gets any more girls I WILL throw a fit and/or maybe give them more burns _I thought angrily, "*sigh* one day, maybe one day I can get a girlfriend" I whispered to myself.

Jerin POV a few minutes away…

"Ugh how far is the base!" I yelled, "Huh, I see it over there!" yelled Emily excitedly. "Woohoo!" I screamed while skidding down a muddy slope. It had been five days since I got blown away. I sped down the not muddy part of the hill. "Guys! Guys I'm back!" I waved to the pokemon at the bottom of the large hill. They turned and saw me, "Jerin? Jerin! Hey everyone Jerin's back" yelled Aaron as soon as he noticed me. "Jerin!" yelled everyone as they ran towards me and Emily. "Jerin how are you?"

"How'd you get back?"

"How'd you survive?"

"Who is she?"

"What happen?"

"Did you die?"

"Okay in order, Cameron, I walked back, Aaron, I survived the blast due to pure awesomeness, Alice, Mystic and Whoever you are, she is Emily, a Snivy, Vince what happened was I was blown away, had my head smashed into a tree (several actually), fought an overgrown bee, defeated several flying types, went through 30 flights of those damn, impossible to find stairs, fought an army of nuts, found another human turned pokemon, accidentally paralyzed Emily, spent roughly four hours looking for Cheri berries only to realize you can't find any in the spot I was looking and finally I'm here and Zac, sadly yes I did"

"Oh Arceus Jerin died!" everyone sweatdropped, "what?"

"What happened while I was gone?" I asked them. Meanwhile Cameron was having a mini-spasm while muttering the words "Jerin, another, girl, damn".

One hour of explaining later…

"Wow all that happened" I was surprised at what had happened. "You mean that-"

"Yep"

"So he-"

"Yes"

"And she-"

"Yes now stop it, its really tiring moving the debris from an explosion able to literally blow you away" grumbled Zac, "I have an idea!" I whispered it to Zac "really? OMA that is awesome!" Zac was grinning wildly, (OMA = oh my Arceus) "remember don't tell any of the girls" I whispered "gotcha" Zac winked and walked off to find Aaron to tell him. I walked around finding Alice "hey Alice I've been meaning to ask you, what happened back at the cave when Gabite used attract? I mean why did you act differently to what Vince told me would happen?" Alice sighed, "Well looks like the secret is up, tell everyone to meet at the living room".

"Everyone Alice need to tell you something!" I announced, all the boys stopped the heavy lifting and looked at her and all the others stopped doing whatever they were doing and looked at her, "okay".

We walked to the living room, I sat on one of the many couches, it turns out during my absence they expanded the base to hold around 20 pokemon in each room. It cost us a lot of poke but it was worth it. The base was now a two story building made of logs, cement (from a hired Conkeldurr), steel and giant leaves. There were twelve rooms and it was a two story building, the walls were made of logs, the foundation was made of cement the roof was made of leaves and steel support beams. There were three training rooms, one living room, four bedrooms, one kitchen, one dining area and two storage rooms.

"Hello everyone!" yelled Alice trying to gain everyone's attention. Everyone looked at her. "I was meaning to tell everyone this but I never had the chance" she looked down sadly. "The thing is I have a condition that changes what happens when I get a status condition" everyone gasped but me, they just looked at me, "what? With everything happening I wouldn't be surprised if Zac was royalty" Zac just frowned "aw man I wanted to surprise him" he mumbled to himself. "Well back to what I said the condition is the reason I gave Jerin the title of leader, I didn't see myself fit to be it if I had that condition. I realized this after the mission to the cave. When Gabite used attract on me I nearly jeopardized the mission, we were lucky that Jerin was able to find that TM or we wouldn't have been able to save that poor Shinx (if you were wondering what Alice's condition includes look at my page)" If Alice was sad before she was beyond miserable, I was actually sad that I wanted to leave with the guys. "Alice just because you are, um different, doesn't mean we don't like you. You are our friend, so that explains your weird behavior. Also it was because of that condition we defeated the gabite. If it weren't for you he wouldn't have gotten distracted and it wouldn't of beat him" I smiled warmly at her, everyone else was looking at Zac who had a scared look, "What's wrong?" asked Marina worriedly "Hey Jerin" he asked completely ignoring Marina, much to her disappointment. "Are we still going to-" Aaron slapped his hand over Zac's mouth "shut it I thought you said to not tell anyone" Aaron whispered harshly into Zac's ear, "oh right" Zac said out loud, all the guys who knew just face palmed. "Idiot" muttered Cameron, "Jeeeeriiiin what is he talking about?" Alice asked in a sickly sweet voice that made everyone sweat. "Uh uh uh I uh we uh um" I bumbled. _There goes the holiday _thought every single boy in the room except for Lachlan who did not know. "I'm waaaiiiting" Alice said in that same voice. "Well i-i-I thought… THUNDER WAVE! Run!" I used thunder wave, "FLASH!" everyone except the guys were blinded since the guys were already out of the room. I made a break for it.

Several minutes of getting things later…

"Okay everyone to Paradise springs!" I yelled holding a map. We walked for a few hours until we reached the first landmark. We were on one side of a large brown canyon. Each side was so far apart you couldn't even see the ground at the bottom of the canyon let alone the other side, it was just pitch black kinda like we were ate the edge of the world. "Okay, well according to the map we need to go a few meters left so we can find The Old rickety bridge" we looked to the right to see a rusty bridge that could fall apart at any given moment. "Hey look a sign!" Vince pointed to a sign; it said 'This is the old rickety bridge, maximum capacity 0.1 Pokémon's, at the end is the old pawn shop with a cafeteria and hungry travelers yes that does mean food, in the middle is a safe haven good for camping, enjoy your stay and remember the bridge company is not responsible for any deaths while you try to get to the other side of this 50km long death trap, good luck! The Machamp bridge company' everyone had different reactions, "we're at the bridge" said Jerin, "0.1 Pokémon's, how in the distortion world does that work?" asked Vince, "FOOD!" yelled Zac with his stomach grumbling, "Safe haven!" yelled Aaron happily, "50 KM LONG DEATH TRAP!" yelled Cameron "it's not worth it" he said walking back, "oh no you don't!" yelled Zac pointing behind us about 200m away. "YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD!" yelled Alice and Mystic. "Okay now it is worth is" said Cameron sprinting across the bridge, "Wait for us!" we all yelled running for our lives. We ran so fast we made it to the safe haven an hour earlier, though the sun was beginning to set.

The safe haven was just an 'island' in the middle of the canyon. It had a mini green forest, and a lake in the middle, "hey guys I think we should camp for the night, it looks like the girls (and boy) are staying at the start of the bridge" said Cameron, "hey guys look what I found!" exclaimed Zac. "It's an iPod!" yelled Vince, I looked, it was an iPod touch but it had no internet. "What is an iPod doing in the pokemon world?" I asked "I dunno' but it has some songs, we looked at the screen. "Kinda looks bigger than usual" said Vince after he got a better look. The songs were:

Break it out, by The Rocket Summer,

All in, by Lighthouse,

In the end, by Linkin Park,

Know your enemy, by Green Day,

Shadow of the Day, by Linkin Park,

And Thanks for the memories, by Fallout boy.

"Um I have a question" started Aaron, "go for it" I said to him scrolling down with my paws trying not to scratch it. "Well I just wanted to know… WHAT THE DISTORTION WORLD IS AN IPOD?" he yelled the last part; the noise shook some rust off of the bridge. "Well it is a mini device that you can control with you fingers, it can be used to play games, access the internet, listen to music and much, much more" I told him, "oh that sounds cool well we better set up camp". (Remember the iPod, because it is kinda important)

The next morning…

"Guys wake up the girls might get here at any second!" everyone got up tore the camp down and ran faster than the wind, probably because the wind was staying still. The bridge was wobbling, everyone was thinking, _OH ARCEUS, OH ARCEUS, OH ARCEUS, WE'RE SO DEAD!_ We ran about halfway through the bridge before we were puffed. "Wow *huff* that seemed *huff* a lot *huff* longer than yester-*huff*-day" huffed Cameron "I *huff* know right *huff*" agreed Zac. "We need to keep going" said Vince. We walked across the rusty, rickety and creaky orangey (?)-red bridge, the bridge was orangey (?)-red because of all the rust. We saw a bolt fall, "hey wasn't this bridge only able to hold 0.1 pokemon(s)?" asked Vince, everyone sweatdropped "RUN!" I shouted we ran like distortion world as the bridge started collapsing behind us. (For those who forgot distortion world = hell, meaning '"RUN" I shouted, we ran like hell as the bridge started collapsing behind us')

One hour later…

"We made it!" yelled Aaron; he then started passing out on the floor. "OH COME ON!" I yelled. "What?" asked Zac, I just pointed at the cable car to the left "we could've just taken that!" I yelled throwing my head back frustratingly; well more like tilting my head back due to my almost non existent neck. "What are you serious? So we got tired for nothing!" Yelled Aaron waking up, "yep" I nodded sadly. "Let's just get to the damn paradise springs!" Cameron yelled, we just nodded "he swore" said Zac.

One hour later…

"Okay the next landmark is just a… bunch of squiggles?" I said looking at the map, "actually Jerin that is a bunch of fur over a river" said Cameron sweat dropping. "Oh well its just… a tiny… *gulp* river" I broke off when I saw a massive river around 500m wide. "You have got to be kidding me" sighed Zac, "wait there is a Cable car to the middle island and a cable car to the other side" I said pointing at the buildings. "Well lets go!"

Several minutes later…

We were at the middle island "Remind me to never go on a cable car again that music was horrible" Aaron shuddered at the thought. "Yeah who knew a song about a girl could be so horrible" groaned Zac "and we were only there for a few minutes" grumbled Cameron. "Okay enough about the horrible song we just need to-" I accidentally shook the iPod resulting in a random song popping up.

(Break it out, by The Rocket Summer)

(Third person POV)  
><em>I'm moved when I see it,<em>_  
><em>_You gotta feel it,_

_Oh, troubled with the TV on,  
>Feel so devastated and activated, oh come on, come on let's see some action,<br>I say it's no secret,  
>So don't you keep it,<br>Come on and get on the floor and just_

A large explosion separates them as they jump to avoid being hit. They were separated with Aaron and Cameron together, Zac and Vince and finally Jerin by himself. Each of them put their arms over their eyes to shelter a bit from the debris of the explosion.

_Break it out  
>Get it all out<br>And start freaking out  
>Just so we can<br>Make it out  
>Get off your feet and<br>Make this count, Ooh_

All of a sudden a Golem, a Metagross and an Aggron crashed through the ground, and each found their target and charged at them. They ran pretty fast for heavyweight pokemon._  
><em>

_Oh friends  
>Please excuse me<br>I'll put it loosely,_

_Oh, I'm sick and tired of sitting down  
>Can't help but see the reasons<br>To what I'm reading  
>Oh, the coffee mornings in this town<br>I'm done with ignorance  
>Is bliss and for this<br>I'm gonna hu-hu-hurry  
>And get up, get out<br>Make this be for something  
>Or else it's all just nothing<br>_

Aaron and Cameron took on the Metagross, Zac and Vince took on the Golem and Jerin took on the Aggron. We fought. (Each battle occurs at the same time)

(With Zac and Vince)

Zac fires a water gun at the golem but it dodged and used tackle sending him hurtling into a tree, Vince launches an energy ball at the Golem knocking it back a few meters. The Golem uses rock throw and throws it at Zac who just got up, Vince intercepted the blow with a quick attack but he took some damage himself. Zac used rapid spin and Vince jumped on top of Zac's spinning shell and used bullet seed making them a spinning cannon. The Golem wasn't able to dodge the bullets and got hit by both attacks, the Golem fainted.

(With Aaron and Cameron)

Aaron dodges a metal claw from Metagross. Metagross used rapid spin knocking Aaron back, Cameron used iron tail to hit Metagross to Aaron who used flamethrower, and it hit Metagross dealing heavy damage. Metagross used hyper beam which hit Cameron knocking blasting him into a large rock. Aaron used flamethrower again and Cameron, who got up just in time, used thunder, with both moves hitting the Metagross simultaneously it fainted.

_Break it out  
>Get it all out<br>And start freaking out  
>Just so we can<br>Make it out  
>Get off your feet and<br>Make this count, ooh, yea.  
><em>

(With Jerin)

**(WARNING A BIT OF BLOOD I AM JUST FEELING A BIT SCARED THAT IS WHY I AM PUTTING IT UP TO M)**

He dodged the Aggron's metal claw. Jerin then used electro ball, it did a large amount of damage but the Aggron used metal burst which dealt even more damage to Jerin knocking him into a tree, Jerin used thunder punch but the Aggron evaded it and started smacking him around with its metal claw like he was a toy. The Aggron sent Jerin flying with an iron tail, Jerin used electro ball in the air and hit Aggron but he sent it back again with Metal burst, then Aggron stabs Jerin multiple times in the chest with the sharp stones from stone edge, his blood was squirting all over the ground Jerin's vision was dimming. The others turn to see what is happening after they beat their opponents and were shocked while the Aggron started laughing._  
><em>

_(Slower and sadder music)_

_When I started this,_

Jerin falls to his knees bleeding uncontrollably.

He then falls to his stomach making the rocks dug deeper making more blood leek out._  
><em>

_I knew it was not just for this,_

Jerin's vision turns black._  
><em>

_Selfish pleasure of my own,  
>Not for me, but for my oooooaaaath!<em>

"I… failed…"

"MORTAL YOU ARE NOT READY TO DIE!" shouted a heavenly voice "but I lost… It is impossible to win against him!" Jerin argued_._ "WHAT ABOUT YOUR FRIENDS? WILL YOU LEAVE THEM?" the voice continued. "Of course not I will protect them until the very end" "BUT IT IS NOT THE END" the voice yelled out, "yes I need to beat him! I need to… beat him… but how..."_  
><em>

_My oooooaaaath!_

"All lights shine brightest in the dark… the Aggron has embraced the darkness…_  
><em>

_My ooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaath!_

"YOU! ARE! THE! LIGHT!"

*A bright blue light envelopes Jerin*

_Break it out!_

_Get it all out  
>And start freaking out<br>Just so we can  
>Make it out<br>_

The light goes to a small circle until it burst showing that most of Jerin's features have changed he has fully healed and the rocks are gone, he has small fur spikes at the ends of one of his ears, he has white fur now, his cheeks are now electric blue and so is the ends of his ears and tail, his stripes are also electric blue, his eyes are full of determination, he has a spiky hair style (Think Ritchie's Pikachu Sparky's hairstyle) and he has blue electricity crackling around him.

_Get off your feet and  
>Make this count, ooh yeah<br>_

Jerin dashes at the surprised Aggron at high speeds similar to lightning, he does a electric jump kick blasting the Aggron back a few meters. He fires a blue electro ball at the Aggron making it go further.

_Break it out  
>Get it all out<br>And start freaking out  
>Just so we can<br>Make it out  
>Get off your feet and<br>Make this count, ooooooh!_

Then Jerin appears right next to the Aggron looking angry, he blue thunder punches it towards the sky. Jerin then jumps up to the Aggron, he does a drop kick knocking the Aggron to the ground with intense force. The Aggron tries a last ditch attempt with a hyper beam while Jerin was falling but he turned into many blue copies of himself and each started smacking the Aggron around. The Aggron was still standing even though he was covered in dirt he was determined to be the winner, then the real Jerin jumped and kicked him in the face creating a large light blue explosion.

**(END OF SONG BIT AND BLOODY BIT!)**

**(And I have to admit Jerin was a bit 'Mary sue' in that particular bit)**

When the light died down Jerin was on the floor back to his orange old self and the Aggron was just a pile of dust. "Remind me to never get on Jerin's bad side" mumbled Zac, "y-yeah sure I'd hate to become… *gulps* a pile of dust" Aaron was scared witless. "What happened to him?" wondered Vince aloud. "More importantly did you see how he kicked that Aggron's ass, he was like bam and the Aggron was like oooooowwwww! and then he was like baboom and then they were like cha choo cha chii… what?" everyone just sweatdropped at Cameron's comments on the whole battle. "Cameron why don't you go check on Jerin I mean you are the medic in this team" suggested Aaron. "Sure!" he walked over to Jerin. "He's okay he just has minor injuries from hitting the Aggron's hard plates and exhaustion probably from using so much power" said Cameron, Jerin then woke up. "Ugh what happened? The last thing I remember is… kicking that Aggrons ass, hehehe good times" Jerin laughed and a series of applause came from behind them. Our heroes turned around to see a crowd of pokemon clapping; apparently they had been doing that in front of them. An announcement came from the loud speaker "all those heading towards the right side of the River Del please get on the Cable car" said the voice. Jerin, Vince, Cameron, Zac and Aaron all went onto the cable car thinking different things on what happened back then.

Jerin: was that Arceus I spoke with? Oh Arceus! I tried to deny… well… Arceus

Flashback…

"I… failed…"

"MORTAL YOU ARE NOT READY TO DIE!" shouted a heavenly voice "but I lost… It is impossible to win against him!" Jerin argued.

End flashback…

Aaron: OMA he completely obliterated that Aggron both literally and figuratively! I hope I'm not next! I mean he turned it to dust! Though I wonder how that happened…

Vince: how did he get that much power? I wonder if it is because he was a human turned pokemon. If that is the case then that might mean I could get that power too, lets see his appearance changed, he moved at lightning fast speeds and he had blue electricity, would that mean I would have upgrades depending on my type? So that would mean I'd turn forest green, I'd get stronger, I would be able to stretch my legs and arms a lot (Roots), I would be able to shoot seeds to grow multiple copies of myself and I could change my size and shape like making my arm into a makeshift vine… that would be awesome (Funny how he got his powers spot on…)

Cameron: THAT WAS AWESOME! (Repeat x100 over the next hour)

Zac: THAT WAS AWESOME! (Repeat x100 over the next hour… great minds think alike…)

After the cable car…

"C'mon guys we got to get to the next landmark we only have three more to go!" yelled Jerin encouragingly unfortunately Zac and Aaron took it the wrong way, "three more landmarks! The last two nearly killed us all!" grumbled Aaron pessimistically, "how could this landmark be any better?" Zac nodded to show he agreed with Aaron. "Well the next landmark is to… the cave of mating" Aaron and Zac sprinted off yelling "Lets go!" Vince just looked curiously "Cave of mating?" he asked

"Yeah to get through you have to checkmate your opponent in either chess or shogi" Jerin explained "wait so it's about check 'mate'?" said Cameron looking a bit sad damn he thought "what else could it mean?" Cameron sweatdropped when Jerin and Vince said that, _how old are they? Thirteen?_ Little did he know he was spot on. (Well that was… unexpected and kinda embarrassing to write but I needed to find some way to show they were thirteen still because they were getting a bit too mature)

At mating cave…

Zac and Aaron were disappointed. "Okay well we should win our games and get through" said Jerin "captain obvious strikes again!" yelled Zac sarcastically "lets just play"

Several games later…

"Okay so Jerin, Vince, Cameron and I have all won our games what about you?" asked Aaron "I won" said Zac. "Okay lets get out of this cave I am so bored that the paragraphs are getting shorter"

The next landmark…

"so the next landmark is a giant crater" said Zac "yep, apparently it has a mysterious meteor inside, it has nine gems, blue, green, red, yellow, white, black, brown, purple and a transparent one" explained Jerin. They walked through the crater to the middle, "why do I feel like I should touch it?" asked Vince "I don't know but I feel like it to" said Jerin, the two were subconsciously walking to the gems in the meteor. They both touched the meteor and a bright red circle appeared around it, "what is happening?" asked Jerin. The gems glowed, each revealed a picture. The yellow showed a shiny Pikachu, the green showed a Treeko, the brown showed a shiny Axew, the blue showed a Totodile, the red showed a Monferno, the white showed a Snorunt, the black showed a Misdreavus, the purple showed a shiny Eevee and a shiny Glaceon while the transparent gem showed a Togepi. Jerin and Vince feel like they know them but they also don't (Jerin: Mindblower right there) an angelic voice rang through the crater…

"There are nine pokemon…

They are human inside…

There are nine gems…

Each is full of wisdom but tries to hide…

Each pokemon will go through a test…

To unlock their full potential…

They will save the world at best…

But also destroying it is essential…" it sang, "Wait so nine pokemon will save the world by destroying it with nine gems?" said Zac incredulously "I'd hate to meet those idio-" Jerin interrupted "Zac it means that nine pokemon that used to be humans will save the world using those nine gems but I don't get…"

Flashback!

"_Uh where am I?" I said "again" I added. "You're in a dreamland" said an unknown voice. "Ok…" I looked around and took in the view. I saw shadowy, grey mountains on the right, a jet black lake on the left, behind me was a large abyss with a small, broken down bridge in the middle, and I was on a tall, black cliff. "This is uh nice I guess" I told the voice. "Well this is the future of the pokemon world and the human world" it said sadly… _(Remember this was during Jerin's dream)

End flashback!

"Oh Arceus the world is going to become black and white!" Jerin yelled out loud to no one in particular. "Um what are you talking about?" asked Cameron. Jerin then proceeded to tell them what happened. "Wait the nine gems just showed us who the people were, so that means me, Jerin and those other pokemon are the nine pokemon who will save the world. But why would we destroy it?" wondered Vince "wait the figure in your dream told you that you are the chosen one a space peril, so I'm guessing that the organization are somehow fusing our two worlds together, the human and the pokemon worlds I mean… but if you're the chosen one what about the others?" everyone looked at Zac like he has four heads (cause face it there are pokemon who have three, two or one head(s) but one that has four? That is unheard of) "oh sure when Jerin acts smart everyone's like 'yeah, okay, I see' but when I act smart everyone just thinks I'm an imposter!" he throws his hands up frustratingly then turns around and pouts. "Um okay? Well I think I'm supposed to be a leader of some sorts since mine glowed first, if that's the case then while we are on this 'vacation', if we can still call it that, then we should look for those pokemon" said Jerin "well lets go to the last landmark before we can finally get to Paradise Springs!" yelled Aaron.

Half an hour later…

"This is the final landmark" Jerin said pointing at a large waterfall. The pathway led up the cliff it was on, then onto a bridge, then down to the resort on the other side of the river. "why don't we just swim across the river?" asked Zac "well lets see, one I'm a fire type, two Jerin and Cameron will electrocute us all the moment they step in the water, three there are Sharpedo's and four no one on this team knows how to swim except you!" yelled Aaron "well just get Jerin and Cameron to paralyze the Sharpedo's, then I can swim across and activate that switch which makes that drawbridge go down so you guys can cross" said Zac "…"

"AGAIN WITH THE IMPOSTER THING!" yelled Zac frustratingly. He was so loud that the Sharpedo's started a frenzy. "Um I think it's safer to take the longer way" mumbled Aaron "fine" sighed Zac. They trudged up the pathway until they got to the top, "okay now to cross the bridge" all of a sudden a blur collided into the bridge destroying it and sending the blur into our heroes, in other words something crashed into the bridge destroying it, ruining that path, and then it flew into Zac and Aaron effectively knocking them out. "What happened?" asked a Totodile…

**AND CUT! Well we finally did the chapter and it has over nine thousand words! Sorry if some of the scenes were a bit bad but we're trying some new things for example the song part. Also sorry for making Jerin a bit 'god mode' as some gamers would put it but he is one of the nine pokemon, so are Vince and the new character Inferno! By the way I need some type of name for the Totodile; by the way it is a boy. I will now do some character descriptions in my chapters. **

**Last chapters question answer: Cyndaquil, because it is the only one that doesn't have the fighting type added on when it evolves. **

**Thanks to warpath for his suggestion but I think that type of thing is a bit overdone… well now about the cave of mating as I stated earlier Jerin and Vince were getting too mature, they were actually making decisions that a grown up would make so I needed to 'dumb them down' figuratively speaking. For those who do not know what shogi is I suggest searching it up it is a pretty good board game. **

**Character Summary 1: Jerin.**

**Name: Jerin**

**Pokemon: Pikachu**

**Type: electric**

**Appearance: Shiny, a grayish white with electric blue cheeks, tail and ears when in ultimate form, in ultimate form he also has messy fur at the top and usually has blue lightning flowing around him.**

**Attacks: Electro ball, Dig, Grass knot, Quick attack, thunder, thunder wave, flash, volt tackle and spark (Did I mention they can know more than four moves?) when in normal mode and Spiral thunder (the blue electro ball), quick step (it's when he moves from place to place as fast as lightning), thunder drop (he jumps high up and spins, he then charges lightning around him and crashes down creating a large explosion), lightning clone (he used this during the fight when he made blue copies of himself), blue thunder (self explanatory), mega volt tackle (a blue lightning volt tackle), Lightning rage (when he made that giant blue light by just kicking Aggron's face) and rotation (when he spins around creating a blue lightning shield).**

**Gender: male**

**Crushing on: Alice and mystic**

**Role in story: Leader for more than one things, main character and HTP**

**Age: Thirteen in human years, twenty-six in pokemon years.**

**Remember to vote in my poll! And also don't forget to review!**

**Next chapter (SPOILER ALERT!)...**

**Zac speaking here! *Speaks very fast* Well me and Aaron both faint because of that Totodile, then we finally get to the resort and the rooms are awesome! Then our vacation ends when we find an Axew who was shiny and turns out both Axew and Totodile are part of that nine pokemon nonsense then we find a Monferno under attack and *takes a breath* we fight. Jerin saves Monferno's life and something bad happens! **

**Jerin: okay no more sugar and coffee for you**

**Zac: aw man! Well see you! Next chapter the three HTPs**


	8. Chapter 7 The three HTP

**Yeah I'm back! I got heaps of inspiration and I'm ready to type! (Jerin: and don't forget to answer the poll!)**

**Thanks to warpath for answering my question so Inferno shall be happy at the start! **

**This will be a great chapter full of excitement, anger and heaps of fighting! Sorry for turning it M but I'm not sure if it will qualify as T anymore, if you want it to be T again then I will be happy to as long as you give me a good reason! I actually don't have anything else to say so on to the disclaimer! By the way thanks to EpicPika for the name for the Totodile.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or anything else except the characters. I also do not own Inferno. Now on to the story!**

**Last chapter…**

_Half an hour later…_

"_This is the final landmark" Jerin said pointing at a large waterfall. The pathway led up the cliff it was on, then onto a bridge, then down to the resort on the other side of the river. "why don't we just swim across the river?" asked Zac "well lets see, one I'm a fire type, two Jerin and Cameron will electrocute us all the moment they step in the water, three there are Sharpedo's and four no one on this team knows how to swim except you!" yelled Aaron "well just get Jerin and Cameron to paralyze the Sharpedo's, then I can swim across and activate that switch which makes that drawbridge go down so you guys can cross" said Zac "…"_

"_AGAIN WITH THE IMPOSTER THING!" yelled Zac frustratingly. He was so loud that the Sharpedo's started a frenzy. "Um I think it's safer to take the longer way" mumbled Aaron "fine" sighed Zac. They trudged up the pathway until they got to the top, "okay now to cross the bridge" all of a sudden a blur collided into the bridge destroying it and sending the blur into our heroes, in other words something crashed into the bridge destroying it, ruining that path, and then it flew into Zac and Aaron effectively knocking them out. "What happened?" asked a Totodile…_

**This chapter…**

**(Third person POV)**

"Well what happened was that you fell from the sky and crashed into that bridge then flew into Zac and Aaron" said Vince "okay um sorry for that I guess I should tell you why I fell from the sky, well first I…"

**Flashback!**

"_Well this looks like a good place to…" started Toto (the Totodile) he stopped when he realized there was a watermelon and watmel berry field. "OMA this must be my lucky day!" he exclaimed. "Lets see, ripe, ripe, ripe, ripe, not ripe, ripe, not ripe, Voltorb, ripe… Aahhh it's a Voltorb!" he ran for his life as the Voltorb used explosion sending pieces of watermelon and watmel berries all over the place. The explosion caused other hiding Voltorbs to explode destroying the whole field and sending Toto flying._

**End flashback…**

"That's how I got hear!" said Toto happily, "um okay, what's your name?" asked Jerin _he's like another Zac! Is this how all water types act?_ Thought Jerin, he then thought of the Sharpedos in the water _nope_. "Well my name is Toto! Toto the Totodile!" he exclaimed very loudly. "sorry to interrupt but you kinda destroyed our way across the river and now we cannot get to paradise springs" Cameron pointed out, "oh sorry about that but why don't you just get the Pikachu and the pachirasu to shock the Sharpedos then get the squirtle to swim across and pull the lever so you guys could cross the bridge?" asked Toto "that's what I said!" yelled Zac "you know what we could become best friends!" _Hmm Toto+ personality = Zac, Zac + Zac =…_ "OH ARCEUS NO!" everyone except Zac and Toto yelled "what?" they asked "nothing, just nothing, um well I guess we should try that, by the way my name is Jerin" said Jerin, "the squirtle is Zac, the treeko is Vince, the charmander is Aaron and the pachirasu is Cameron" I explained "okay" Toto nodded, "well then lets go!".

Jerin and Cameron worked together to give the Sharpedos a 'shock' and zapped them with thunder. Then Zac and Toto swam to the other side, they looked at the lever then discussed something, then they went past the lever and went inside. "Those backstabbing-" Aaron stopped talking when the manager (a Machamp) went over to the lever to pull it. Everyone crossed the bridge, "sorry if it looked like we were backstabbing you, it's just only the manager is strong enough to pull the lever" explained Toto. "Oh its okay we had complete trust in you" said Aaron, everyone laughed "Aaron you were the only one that reacted when they walked past the lever" said Cameron. Aaron just pouted.

Inside the resort…

"Hello my name is Neo" said a shiny Axew, "hello Neo" said Jerin they were in the same Cabin. The resort was a large plain filled with cabins, springs and hills. The cabins were ordered in a bunch of columns, there were four columns and eight cabins in each, there were two training areas at the front, one large spring surrounded by 17 smaller ones for each type. Each cabin was able to fit four pokemon and the inside changed to suit your needs (think the room of requirement in harry potter). Jerin and Neo's cabin walls were electric blue, one of the beds was blue red and brown and had a symbol of a brown gem, the headboard was two wooden dragon heads looking at each other and it was crafted perfectly. Jerin's bed was yellow on the bed and white on the blanket, on the blanket was the symbol of a yellow gem, the headboard was two lightning bolts, one blue the other yellow and in the middle was a wooden picture of him in ultimate form.

"Well, why are you here?" Jerin asked trying to start up a conversation, "I wanted to get away from the evil- um I mean get away from my life back home" he said, Jerin gave him a curious look, "are you a HTP?" Axew got into a defensive stance "who wants to know?" asked Neo "I do, leader of team Hentaro and the special HTP's at your service" Jerin bowed and gave a grin. "Wait you're Jerin? The one that the angel told me about?" asked Neo again "yes, and what do you mean angel?"

"Well just before I got here I was confronted by an angel saying 'Find Jerin he will defeat the evil organization but only with your help' then it sang

'There are nine pokemon…

They are human inside…

There are nine gems…

Each is full of wisdom but tries to hide…

Each pokemon will go through a test…

To unlock their full potential…

They will save the world at best…

But also destroying it is essential…' after that it disappeared" all of a sudden Toto burst into the cabin yelling "you met an angel too? She said the same thing to me! I guess that means I'm not crazy!" Jerin and Neo both sweatdropped. "Um I think you are. Well I guess we will be working together to beat this organization, if you need me I'll be at the springs" said Jerin as he walked out of the cabin _note to self, get a security system and a lock for the cabin_ he noted.

(Nine minutes before… at Zac, Vince and Toto's cabin)

Cameron and Aaron both shared a cabin while Vince, Toto and Zac shared theirs. "You guys will be the death of me" said Vince after Toto and Zac had a water gun war; Vince got hit in the crossfire. "I'm gonna go to the springs" he mumbled and limped off. "I'm gonna check on Jerin, you can go see what Aaron and Cameron are up to" said Toto "sure!" nodded Zac and they both left.

Aaron and Cameron's cabin…

"Tag you're it!"

"Tag you're it!"

"Tag you're it!" *Zac enters the room* "tag you're it!" yelled Aaron, they ran all over the cabin until they wore themselves out, "how long were we playing?" asked Aaron "four hours" answered Zac. "Okay um I'm going to the springs" said Cameron. He walked out of the room. Cameron was walking for about five minutes until he found a pendant. It was made of metal and had a topaz in it, "this looks pretty cool" he said, he picked it up, wore it, then walked towards the springs.

When Cameron got to the springs Jerin, Neo and Vince had towels around their waists and Zac, Toto, and Aaron were already in the main spring.

"Hey Cam what's that? And why is it glowing? And why is Jerin glowing as well?" asked Zac inching back slowly. "I don't know why Jerin and the thing is glowing and it's some sort of pendant with a topaz inside" Cameron threw the pendant at Jerin "here catch!" he yelled as it sailed through the air. The closer the pendant got the brighter Jerin glowed. He jumped and caught the pendant. The light was so bright everyone had to shield their eyes.

When the light stopped the topaz became a diamond and Jerin was in his ultimate form. Neo and Toto stared at Jerin jaws dropping halfway to the floor. "Pardon my French but that is fucking awesome!" yelled Toto. "Thanks I guess I'm guessing this pendant is connected to me somehow… Cameron put this on!" he yelled.

"Why?"

"Just put it on!" Cameron put the pendant on after Jerin threw it at him. The moment Jerin threw it he turned back to normal but the pendant stayed the same. When Cameron put it on he transformed into an ultimate Jerin look alike. "I knew it the pendant can temporarily give another person my powers" Jerin exclaimed while Cameron was cheering and zipping around. "No I think it depends on how long you had it for" said Vince pointing out that there was a mini timer on a chain in the pendant. It showed one minute which was double the time Jerin put it on. "Makes sense but I think only pokemon the same type as you can receive the powers the rest would probably only be able to look like you" stated Neo. By the time he finished his sentence the timer rang and Cameron turned back to normal… right in the middle of jumping insanely high in the air. "aaaaahhhhh!" he screamed as he plummeted down at high speeds. Vince, in a show of fast reactions and speed, grabbed him a few centimeters off the ground. "Now is not the time to muck around its getting dark so we better head to our cabins".

"Show off" muttered Neo.

A week later…

"Guys it's time to leave!" yelled Jerin. Vince had evolved through the rigorous training throughout the week. "Do we really have to? This place has great training facilities" whined Vince "yeah and it has an awesome set of springs!" said Aaron, Toto and Zac. Recently they found a set of 'springs' at the back of the springs and they make superheated, fireproof water balloons to launch into random springs. Neo had to laugh at the irony. "Sorry but the others are probably worried and/ or angry as distortion world". At that they took off. They somehow got past the big river without getting found out by the evil organization's troops. They saw a troop which was an Aron. It had a nametag and a sign on the back of it's 'shirt' that said 'E.O.N.P.E.T.H.T.P' when Neo saw the nametag said Aaron he nearly gave them away when he laughed. They saw that the sign meant:

E= Evil

O= Organization

N= Nefariously

P= Plotting

E= Extermination

T= Towards

H= Human

T= Turned

P= Pokemon.

They were just past the giant canyon, ravine thing when they saw a Monferno battling several EonPet troops (it sounds so much better than evil organization or Eonpethtp). They were all Duckletts and Wingulls so it was at a bit of a disadvantage. "Hey do you need any help?" asked Jerin. "Hmph" was all he said. "Um I'll take that as a yes… Charge!" yelled Jerin. They all fought the troops. Then an Aggron came out of the ground during the fight, with him a bunch of Duckletts, Swanas, Wingulls, Pelippers and Donphans. "He's an elite troop" -murmured the Monferno "um thanks for the tip my name is Jerin… What is yours?"

"Inferno, guy" was all he said before charging in. "Talk about anti-social" muttered Aaron. _I think that means he's a guy and his name is Inferno_ thought Jerin. "Rip like lightning, thunder through the enemies... Aoi inazuma!" (Japanese for blue lightning… at least I think it is). Then Jerin turned into his ultimate form. "Thunder dome!" a dome of electricity expelled out of him at a fast pace. It took out three Wingulls and four Duckletts. "Thunder!" yelled Cameron. The sky lit up and a bolt of lightning thundered down and hit several Wingulls, also sending debris raining down from an explosion. "Flamethrower!" yelled Inferno as he shot a large blast of fire that decimated their numbers to a few. There were three Wingulls, Nine Pelippers, Two Duckletts, six Swanas and fifteen Donphans. "SOLARBEAM!" yelled Vince as he sent a large beam of charged up, solar energy at the Donphans knocking 6 out. "Hydropump!" yelled Zac and Toto in sync as they sent two large blasts of water. They combined to make a large hydrobeam. "Blue volt tackle!" yelled Jerin. He sparked with blue electrical energy; it was powerful enough to cause a few dents and cracks in the ground with each step he made. "Pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, pika!" he shouted continuously until he went inside the hydrobeam making it shine with a light blue hue.

It created a large explosion that defeated the rest of the pokemon except the Aggron; it was kneeling on one knee stubbornly refusing to be beaten. "Thunderbolt/ Flamethrower/ Hydrobeam/ Frenzyvine/ Blue Electro Ball/ Dragon Flare!" Everyone yelled simultaneously. BOOM! The Aggron was knocked out.

After the battle…

"You beat an elite trooper, you are a HTP, and you are even the leader of two teams… I would gladly want to join your team and will put my life on the line to save you just like you saved me today" said Inferno as he bowed. "Um well I'm not much for formalities so no need to bow and don't worry about the life on the line thing, it was nothing" said Jerin waving his hands defensively. "Hmph" responded Inferno shrugging "that again?" sweatdropped Jerin.

They arrived at the base in time to see it get sucked up into a large black hole made by a Darkrai. It zoomed away with two pokemon, Alice and Mystic. Everyone else was knocked out and lying in awkward positions around the plain. There were scorch marks, acid pools and frozen patches all over the plain. "Well that sucks" punned Zac. "Your puns suck" said Aaron, "not as much as that" Zac pointed at the still active mini black hole. "Well this REALLY sucks that Darkrai took the old leader and the person I was going to turn leader if me and the former leader disappeared" sighed Jerin. "You know what else sucks?" asked Zac grinning. "What and please don't-" Zac interrupted Vince "that black hole" Neo knocked him out with a carefully placed dual chop. "Annoying puns" he muttered "um well while we're waiting why don't you tell us about your history Inferno?" asked Jerin gesturing towards him. "Fine, don't cry if it is a little sad, emotions are a sign of weakness and I don't tolerate weakness at least not after… well it all started when…"

**AAAAAANNNNNDDDD done! Woohoo I'm done, it's a pretty good chapter! Don't forget to do the poll and remember to not be shy I am willing to accept any OC requests! Now about the issue with Jerin and some pairing, I think he will be with Mystic because I have something um _'special'_ planned for Alice hehehe. **

**Next Chapter! (SPOILER ALERT!)**

**Neo here! I'm here to tell you that next chapter we will be learning about Inferno's past! It is actually very happy at the start until the end a few months before we found him that's where everything goes downhill but you'll find that out later! Hope to see you soon! Next Chapter... Inferno's Story!  
><strong>**Neo out!**

**Character description 2: Vince**

**Name: Vince **

**Pokemon: Grovyle**

**Type: Grass**

**Appearance: Regular, in ultimate form he becomes a Sceptile so he can't evolve because of that, his color becomes a mix forest green and emerald green, his yellow seeds on his back get replaced by emeralds, his tail thing becomes sturdier so it is really sharp and he keeps a twig in his mouth at all times for unknown reasons.**

**Attacks: Solar Beam, Dig, Grass knot, Quick attack, Leaf Blade, Leaf Cyclone, Energy Ball, Synthesis, Seed bomb and Frenzy Vine. Two of those moves are fusion moves. **

**When in Ultimate from: **

**Plant Clone (throws an emerald on the ground and it turns into a clone)**

**Frenzy Spikes (his tail grows and the spikes shoot into the ground making the opponent unable to tell where the spikes will pop out, he is unable to move during this)**

**Emerald Bomb (stronger than Seed Bomb)**

**Emerald Pledge (Unlocks later on during the time Jerin unlocks Topaz Pledge, Neo unlocks Opal pledge, Toto unlocks Sapphire Pledge and Inferno unlocks Ruby Pledge)**

**Annoying Alert (he sends out a mini explosive him to find annoying things and blow them up, explosion isn't enough to kill)**

**Gender: male**

**Crushing on: No-one**

**Role in story: Second in charge for the HTP's.**

**Age: Thirteen in human years, twenty-six in pokemon years.**

**Bye for now! Pokefan117061 and Jerin (Jerin: I bet no-one can guess Pokefan's real name… it's L-)**

_**BYE FOR NOW!**_


	9. Chapter 8 Inferno's story

**Hello everybody I'm back! Sorry I took a while my computer broke so I had to get a new one; luckily I was already saving for a new one, school holidays are coming up but I have to go on vacation with my girlfriend and Jerin is going of somewhere so expect a new chapter to pop up sometime during the holidays. Enough of my life story and back to this story, I didn't get any reviews though I'm relatively new to fanfiction so I guess that's the reason. By the way I changed it back to T because I got a PM sending me an M rated fic that had gory/fighting scenes in it. It was rather… gruesome, yes that's the word. As an added bonus I decided to give Alice a second chance with Jerin!**

**Enough rambling Jerin Disclaimer please!**

**Jerin (Pikachu): Pokefan117061 does not own pokemon or any other anime\ game\ merchandise etc.**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 8 Inferno's story**

_**Last chapter…**_

_They arrived at the base in time to see it get sucked up into a large black hole made by a Darkrai. It zoomed away with two pokemon, Alice and Mystic. Everyone else was knocked out and lying in awkward positions around the plain. There were scorch marks, acid pools and frozen patches all over the plain. "Well that sucks" punned Zac. "Your puns suck" said Aaron, "not as much as that" Zac pointed at the still active mini black hole. "Well this REALLY sucks that Darkrai took the old leader and the person I was going to turn leader if me and the former leader disappeared" sighed Jerin. "You know what else sucks?" asked Zac grinning. "What and please don't-" Zac interrupted Vince "that black hole" Neo knocked him out with a carefully placed dual chop. "Annoying puns" he muttered "um well while we're waiting why don't you tell us about your history Inferno?" asked Jerin gesturing towards him. "Fine, don't cry if it is a little sad, emotions are a sign of weakness and I don't tolerate weakness at least not after… well it all started when…"_

(Third POV)

"It all started when…" Inferno started, "I need to go pee!" yelled Zac as he rushed out into the woods. "*sigh* it all started when…" he continued… only to be interrupted by Zac singing "going to the toilet… going to the toilet… going to the toil-" (Jerin: that is starting to get on my nerves, it's seriously overused)

"AS I WAS SAYING! It all started when…"

(FLASHBACK TIME! Inferno POV) Just so you can understand it I will not put it in _italic._

I had woken up dazed near an active volcano call Mount Flare. It was called Mount Flare because every few hours it would shoot rocks the size of Gravelers, said rocks were partially on fire. The other part had bright red lava on it. They would shoot up into the sky like a flare, and then explode. Anyway when I sat up I realized I couldn't remember who I was or where I came from, only that I used to be human…

I was young and usually let my emotions get the best of me so, I cried. It felt like hours until a nice charmander walked up to me. "What's wrong little guy?" he asked me kindly, I had no idea that lizards could talk back then so boy was I surprised when I realized they could. "I can't remember anything, I'm all alone…" I whined. "Well you should be able to remember something"

"Well I do remember I used to be human" at that sentence for a split second I thought I saw him scrunch his face in hate, I put it off to that a flake of ash got in his nose. How wrong I was. "Well that's a start" he smiled "well since you don't remember even your name I'll give you one… How about… got it! How about Inferno!" he smiled, though if you looked closely you could see it twitching. I was too young and ignorant, "Thanks!" I thanked him, then I realized something, "hey what's your name?" I asked him. "It's Uhh Flare" I didn't notice him looking at the sign behind me.

=Mount Flare=

"You know what… why don't we join together to make our own rescue team" he genuinely smiled. "Yeah sure!" I jumped up and down excitedly, the flame on my back growing bigger by the second. "We'll be the best of friends" He said as he walked off with me running happily after him.

Our first ever dungeon together was very long, about forty floors, we were on the last ten floors of the dungeon but we didn't have any food and were getting hungry. There were lots of rock types in the dungeon, in hindsight it was kind of obvious because we were in a cave, but back then I was oblivious. We made it to the last five floors taking down any rock types we saw, me using dig and him using metal claw, I had no idea how he did it but he evolved after taking down an onix five times his size! I didn't know back then that it was a HTP that was part of a rescue team saving a Misdreavus but it couldn't be helped, though I should've known seeing he attacked more ferociously and rapidly. Seconds later we found a Misdreavus. We decided to let her tag along until we found a new owner, we never did.

We made a base somewhere near a lava geyser in the forest, lucky break huh? We let the Misdreavus stay with us because she had grown on me, that and no matter what she wouldn't leave me alone.

A few months later we had become an invincible team, joined by a gruff, male Numel named Nue, a Darmanitan named Darmy, and a Litwick named Star, who had become my girlfriend, there were some others that we invited into our team but they were mostly fire types. We couldn't be stopped, every dungeon we tore through. Soon I had evolved into a Monferno, Flare had become a Charizard, Star had become a Chandelure and Nue had become a Camerupt. We called ourselves team raging flame because we couldn't be stopped. We could even take down water types thanks to Star and her energy ball. But after a couple of months things went pretty far downhill…

I was at my base. It wasn't small or big, it was just… just… perfect. Since we recruited only fire types, save one, the base was made out of volcanic rock and some lava here and there. "Isn't this base beautiful" I sighed contently to Star as we lied down for the night. "Yeah" she smiled, she was perfect in every way, her laugh, her flame one her head… it _was_ just perfect. A bit too perfect in fact… I pondered on that as I silently fell asleep.

The next day I wandered off alone into a cave I saw Flare walk into a couple of times. I had never been there before. "Wow" I whispered. There where crystals everywhere, all shining with different colors. Though whenever I walked near the red crystals would shine brightly, they looked like rubies. The crystals were amazing, absolutely breathtaking. Each shone brightly lighting up the cave in a rainbow hue. As I stared in awe I didn't notice the large blue sapphire heading towards me, hitting me at the back knocking me into the walls. I turned around to see Star and Flare grinning evilly at me, my leg was in pain. I looked to see that there was a relatively large brown gem stuck deep in it. "I can't move my leg" I grunted. "Good, cause that means I can do this" to my horror Flare hit me with a wing attack knocking me out cold.

(Unknown location)

"Ow my leg" I said as I tried to stand up only to fall flat on my tail. I looked up to see I was in some kind of freezer. "d-d-damn w-with this f-f-freezing temperature I c-c-can't use my f-f-fire type attacks, the room s-seems to be made of d-diamond so I can't break it with m-my fists" I shuddered as a cold breeze ran through the room. "Hello in there" a voice echoed around the room. "We're going to play a game" a TV he didn't see before tuned on to show a Banette. "If I can make you howl in pain without causing 'physical' harm to you, I win and get to cause pain to you. If I don't within 24 hours then you win and I set you free" The Banette smiled evilly "begin"

"First let me tell you a secret… Your 'precious' girlfriend Star, she's been cheating on you with Flare" He sneered showing his ghastly yellow 'teeth'. _He must be lying _I thought, "Here let me show you". The TV turned fuzzy until it cleared out to show Star and Flare. "Oh Flare now that Inferno's gone…" Winked Star, "way ahead of you" Grinned Flare as he jumped at Star both of them tumbling out of view. The TV fuzzed out again. _It must be-_ His thoughts were cut short by the Banette coughing "*ahem* I do have a schedule to keep, anyway just in case that is not a fake video, in fact it was live" It grinned cheekily, "did you know if you hadn't of come here to _our_ world and stayed in your own, pathetic _human_ world you wouldn't be in this mess" It's cheeky smile soon turned to hatred. "If your pathetic excuse of a species never came to _our_ world you would be happy at your home without a care in the world! Who do you _humans_ think you are barging noisily into our world! Because of you… My daughter…" its anger turned to sadness for a split second "Who is your boss!" It demanded spitefully. "I, uh, what?" I had no idea what he was talking about. "Who sent you here?! Who was the one who brought all of you here?! WHO DO YOU WORK FOR" If it was spiteful before, it was full on raging at the moment, you could see the hate emanating off of it. Even the TV thought so by showing dark waves of malice and killer intent as the background! "I-I-I don't know what y-y-your t-talking ab-b-bout!" I all but yelled back at the Banette. "LIES!" it screamed twice as loud as I did. The loud screech echoed around the concrete room, "I'm telling the truth, not that it matters my friends will come and rescue me!" I told it confidently. "Ha! 'Friends', as if, those guys are the one who paid me to do this!" he laughed triumphantly. I felt my heart crack "The Charizard was the one who thought of doing this, he said, and I quote 'This annoying pest used to be human! I want him crushed for everything he is worth! Oh and tell him I'll take _good_ care of Shiina' " I felt my heart stop for a second as I gasped audibly. You see Shiina is another HTP, she was from Japan and would usually speak Japanese, although I had no idea what she meant, and she is a Misdreavus that I thought of as a surrogate sister, we were related in all but blood. She was hyper-active most of the time and liked to scream whenever she was near Star to scare her, she fed on fear by girls, though every so often she would cry and say tou-san and no-one knew why. She's the one I mentioned earlier in the first dungeon, I couldn't bear to lose her. "He also said something like 'I bet she's a screamer' or something like that" I had no idea what he meant. "Oh right! He said 'I bet she'll scream real loud when I-" I cut him off by growling. The waves of hate flowed around the room like a thick smog. "When I torture her, probably sell her afterwards to make a couple of quick poke, I bet a _lot_ of _reeeeaaaalll _nice pokemon would pay a lot for her" he continued to quote. (Jerin: admit it; he got you there didn't he). I yelled as loud as I could my voice filled with rage and pain. "DON'T YOU HARM A HAIR (or should I say wisp or something like that…) ON HER BODY" (again should I say 'body' or floating ghost head?) Wait rage and _pain… Gotcha _thought the Banette. "I won" was all he said before I plummeted into a pitch black pit below me, "Have fun" was the last thing I heard before I fell unconscious.

(End flashback Jerin POV)

"LUNCH BREAK!" exclaimed Zac. _Way to ruin the moment Zac…_I thought. "I GOTS ME A SANDWICH!" He yelled. Everyone sweatdropped while Marina sighed lovingly. "Uh Zac, that's a Sand_shrew _not a sand_wich_" Sighed Aaron. "Put me down!" yelled the Sandshrew "Hey when did you guys wake up?" asked Cameron, "when Zac yelled lunch break" answered Lachlan. "Hey where's Alice?" he asked, "what about Mystic?" Belle asked, "Yeah um what happened to Alice and um whatshername…" I sweatdropped "he probably likes her…" mumbled Neo, The others eyed him suspiciously "oh right guys this is Neo and this is Toto" I explained gesturing to the two. "Hi my name is Toto!" he grinned toothily "and my name is Neo, it is nice to meet you" he bowed. "nice to meet you two" bowed Belle, "and this is Inferno, he's telling us what happened before he met us" Belle took a glance at Inferno…

(Belle POV)

Oh my Arceus! This guy is cute he is sooo vague and mysterious! Why didn't they let me go to wherever they were going to meet him! Calm down belle, if you stay yourself he might fall for you. "Oh by the way this guy seems to not have any emotions, look no pain" said Zac as he kicked Inferno in the privates, even the women flinched "no laughter, why did the combusken cross the road? To prove it wasn't a chicken..." a Kricketune chirps… "NO ONE ASKED YOU!" Yelled Zac while shooting a large bubblebeam at the passing Kricketune "IT WASN'T FUNNY ANYWAY!" it yelled as it ran off into the dark forest. "As I was saying, no laughter, no happiness, Jerin found a way to go back to the real world!"… "See nothing, and even no embarrassment, hey Belle thinks you're cute" oh god how'd he know! I blushed heavily "…" was all he said, several pokemon faceplanted. Zac deadpanned "no emotions… not even my joke was enough…"

"Don't worry Zac! I thought it was funny!" exclaimed Marina, Zac brightened up considerably "thanks Marina you're nice!" _He-he-he-he thinks I'm nice! _Thought Marina while blushing "w-well I-I-I th-think you're-"

"LUNCH BREAK IS OVER!" yelled Zac, he rushed to the log he had been sitting on and started staring expectantly at Inferno "this is one of the reasons I hate emotions they can slow you down *points at Marina fawning at Zac* or can make you completely oblivious *points at Zac ignoring Marina's fawning*" he said monotonously. He waited until everyone was seated and watching to begin "Well so I lost that challenge because I let my emotions get the best of me…"

(Flashback restarts Inferno POV)

I woke up in another room except this one was definitely less freezing, inside said room was a Banette. "You're back" it wasn't just _any _Banette it was _the_ Banette. "Well now that I won I'll start the physical pain, but first let's welcome your 'friends'" as it said that my 'friends' came into the room. They were all smiling evilly, "well I'll let you guys have your fill, then it's time for some… _fun_" he walked out of the laughing evilly. My 'friends' walked up to me, now I regret letting every pokemon who wanted to join become my friend… first up was Nue "you _humans_ make me sick" he spat then hit me with a rock tomb. Then it was Darmy's turn "I hate you, disgusting filth" He hit me with a hammer arm. Then it was Cooper the only non-fire type we recruited, he was a Wooper. "I hate you… TACKLE!" he yelled before he crashed into me, both of us landing on the floor. When he was sure Darmy left the room wearing his usual smug face, he whispered "don't worry I'm on your side, in a months time I'll come back to save you, by the way I kept Shiina safe" with that he jumped up then walked out of the room. Just then I realized I still had one friend, I started crying tears of joy. Next up was Flare "Whoa Cooper did a good job if it was enough to make _mr. sunshine_ cry" he started gritting his teeth "you have no idea how long I waited to beat you up, you were always so damn happy! I had to resist dragon clawing you to the ground every single time! But now… I GET MY PAYBACK!" he rushed at me with a wing attack, I dodged then hit him in the back with a mach punch. I was surprised to see not even a scratch. "Face it you can't hurt me, your emotions and ties with your 'friends' make you weak" he yelled as he slashed me in the face with a dragon claw hurtling me into the nearby wall. I was about to hit him with another mach punch but I couldn't bring myself to do it resulting in me crashing into another wall via aerial ace. "I knew it, you're weak" he launches a dragon claw to the ribs "pathetic" another dragon claw to the head "gullible" he hits me again with a dragon claw to the stomach "and most of all, YOU'RE A HUMAN!" he yelled finishing me off with a three-sixty degree iron tail capable of shattering bones, which mind you it did. I was sent straight through the wall to a room where the Banette was waiting. "Ah, I see playtimes over" he smiled evilly. "Hey b-before I die, I want to know more about the Shuppet that caused me all of this, I want to know more…" he blinked in confusion before he got what I meant. "My daughter wasn't a Shuppet, she was a Misdreavus, you see, about a year ago I found a baby Misdreavus by itself all alone so I did what any sane pokemon would do! I saved it! I took her under my care, I taught her everything I knew about being a ghost! (Jerin: Hey aren't Banette's dark types? PF: Hey this just goes with the story and Banette looks like a ghost… kinda) Until one day a Charmander by the name of Harrison took her, she was shiny, she spoke in a different language sometimes, would scare random girls to eat and she would always call me tou-san. The nickname reverberated around the room _Tou-san, Tou-san, Tou-san _"th-that sounds like Shiina!" I exclaimed, "except for the taken by a charmander part-" _wait a minute_ I thought _She was always afraid of Flare… maybe that is his real name_. I told the banette my thoughts "if that is true then I owe you big time for saving my daughter, but if you harm a hair on her body I will be out for blood" the not so subtle threat sending shivers down my spine. It didn't help that he was a floating 'voodoo doll' that was smiling. "My time is up soon, see ya! By the way my name is William, once I find Shiina then I'll come looking for you" he said before he disappeared to who knows where.

A couple of months later I was in my cell room. Cooper had tried to bust me out several times, each was a success until I got separated and I was captured and put into a different building with worse living conditions than the last. It would always happen the moment we got separated, I didn't get how they were able to bring me to a base without going too far, it was a coincidence I wish I had noticed earlier.

_This is it_ I thought_ in three nights I will be free of this place, Cooper is coming._ I heard a noise in the door and looked up to see a note.

=Coming to get you, William=

I realized who it was, "the banette" I mumbled incoherently, but apparently the swoobat outside standing guard heard me "What bay net? We're in the middle of a forest, nowhere near the ocean. We don't need a net to catch some remoraid" although he didn't get what I meant… "Oi Batsy I need to go to the toilet!" I yelled at the swoobat who was obviously pissed at the nickname I gave it. "Fine but be quick" it grunted at me. I dashed as fast as I could to the toilet until… "HAHAHA you mean you were the one that kept on taking him out of his old cells and into the new ones that you deem worthy of making his life hell?" that was Flare… no Harrison… "Yeah and the best part is that he doesn't suspect a thing" that was what shocked me, it was Cooper's voice. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him! "Yeah, he's weak. He holds onto any hope he has to escape" That was when I realized emotions got in my way. That was when I found out how to truly be strong. The next day I heard an explosion, _my time to shine._

Then I ran away from the base, William was long gone, I ran all the way to where I found a bunch of NeoPet troops who we had easily taken care of.

End of flashback Third POV…

"That's everything that I remember" Inferno noticed a downcast expression on Jerin's face. "Jerin I told-" He interrupted him, "no it's just I am just feeling a little nauseous that we're bringing a young girl into a war" Inferno raised a brow or whatever the distortion world is the pokemonish substitute for an eyebrow is. Jerin realizing the confusion in his friend's face then said "Inferno, Shiina is the next HTP of our group…"

**And I'm done! I have already gotten quite a few reviews for my story and am quite happy at the progress I have been making for this story considering it is my first. Thanks to EpicPika who has sent me a cover photo for my story so it will come up! (Jerin: as soon as we figure out why fanfiction isn't allowing us to upload the picture -_-') onto a happier note I have a new Character profile!**

**Name: Neo **

**Pokemon: Axew**

**Type: Dragon**

**Appearance: Shiny Pokemon.**

**Attacks: Dual chop, Dragon flare (fusion of Dragon breath and flamethrower), Hyper beam, tackle, bite, X-rush (fusion of X-scizzor and dragon rush), dragon claw, slash and scratch. Two of those moves are fusion moves. **

**When in Ultimate form: **

**Amber rush (his tusks get covered in amber and then he rushes at his opponent)**

**Swords Dance- Amber version (he takes out his tusks somehow, they turn into a double ended amber sword, do _not_ get confused with dual edged sword)**

**Amber Beam (Shoots a hyper beam into an amber stone which spreads the beam out anywhere he wants considering he can control the shape of the amber)**

**Amber Pledge (Unlocks later on during the time Jerin unlocks Topaz Pledge, Vince unlocks Emerald pledge, Toto unlocks Sapphire Pledge and Inferno unlocks Ruby Pledge, also in the last chapter I wrote Opal pledge instead of Amber so I apologise for that, the opal is for Shiina)**

**Annoying Alert (he sends out a mini explosive him to find annoying things and blow them up, explosion isn't enough to kill, everyone has this ability…)**

**Gender: male**

**Crushing on: Emily (first time she has been mentioned in a while…)**

**Role in story: Swordsman for the HTP's.**

**Age: Fourteen in human years, twenty-eight in pokemon years.**

**(Spoiler alert)**

**Inferno here, well all that happens next chapter is we go in search for Alice, Mystic and Shiina *face starts to falter a little, all you can see is his eyes twitching*, also a large twist happens, other than that nothing much…**

**Thanks for all your support guys! Please review and I might have enough motivation to write another chapter early!**


	10. Chapter 9 Say what?

**Hey guys, how are you doing? It's me Pokefan117061 (Jerin: and me too!) No-one cares about you Jerin (Jerin: not true!) I bet they don't even think you're real! (… that's just mean…) Anyway welcome to a new chapter of 'What's a Pokemon!?' Jerin do the disclaimer (who me or him *points a pikajerin*) _hey I did it last time!_ No I mean Jerin Jerin not you _oh_ (I'm not going to do it) it's not like you have anything better to do (that's where you're wrong! I'm getting the things ready for this chapter, also inferno was kind of misleading saying nothing much will happen *looks evilly at PikaJerin*) don't spoil it *also looks evilly at PikaJerin* _what are you guys looking at? *laughs nervously*_ Uhh Lachlan. (Lachlan: what? I'm not suspicious or anything! *laughs nervously*) could've fooled me… I would also like to give a big thanks to _Allen5_, yes it would be great if you could give us some advice and ideas, also I have been trying to figure out a word limit for this story thanks. Also _Reader_ you got the first one right but the last the answer was that Cyndaquil was the only one that didn't have a last evolution that has both fire and fighting types, though good pickup. A big thank you to Warpath for the OC, yes I wanted the Litwick to be one I'm glad, and don't worry Inferno will get his revenge, but he won't kill her. I am happy that I have gotten a nice amount of viewers and reviewers, this story is somewhat popular! Also if you want a better imagination of what Shiina's voice sounds like think of Ririn from bleach.**

**If anyone is wondering why I updated faster than usual, that is because your review motivated me! Now I hope you guys enjoy, Jerin do the disclaimer! (Get Emily to do it!)**

**Emily: *sigh* Pokefan117061 doesn't own pokemon or anything that is not his, you guys need to grow up!**

**I don't pay you to complain! **

**Emily: you don't pay me at all.**

**Exactly! On to the story!**

**Last chapter…**

**End of flashback Third POV…**

**"That's everything that I remember" Inferno noticed a downcast expression on Jerin's face. "Jerin I told-" He interrupted him, "no it's just I am just feeling a little nauseous that we're bringing a young girl into a war" Inferno raised a brow or whatever the distortion world is the pokemonish substitute for an eyebrow is. Jerin realizing the confusion in his friend's face then said "Inferno, Shiina is the next HTP of our group…"**

Chapter 9: Say what?

(Jerin POV)

"What?!" Inferno asked a little more angrily "*sigh* I don't like this as much as you do but we have to do it, first we need to find Banette…" I looked sadly at Inferno who was looking rather grim "hey who is going to go with you guys?" asked Zac hoping he could go on a mission for once, "hmm lets see… Inferno definitely, Vince because he has already unlocked his ultimate form, Zac because he has his pokewatch *Zac did a little cheer*, Toto because he will stop Zac from bothering us, Cameron because he is the medic, Aaron because we need some comedy relief, Neo because you're a HTP, Emily because I need you're cooking skills and Belle for you're Navigation skills. By the way what happened to you're sister?" I asked. "Oh she left saying something about being needed elsewhere" said Belle. "Okay now first things first we must stop that stupid black hole, it's getting on my nerves" I said growing a tick mark, "okay then what about me, and Lachlan? What will we do?" Asked Marina. I just stood there in thought… _Well Lachlan and Marina are new so I have to bring them to a dungeon… but someone has to stay at the base, Marina has a crush on Zac so she has more reason to go than Lachlan…_ I pounded my paw in conclusion "okay, Marina you can come with us, Lachlan stay behind and take care of the base, which reminds me go get rid of that black hole!" I yelled "SIR YES SIR" yelled Zac "Toto!" he yelled  
>"Ready, Capitan Zac!" Yelled Toto holding his arm up against his head like a sailor, "READY, AIM AND FIRE!" they both fired a hydrobeam at the black hole, only for it to get sucked up, "that sucked" said Toto, a drum was heard 'Bud Dum Ting' We all looked at Zac "I got an app on this thing, it's epic listen!" he said pointing at the iPod. <em>How the Distortion world did he get reception for the app store in the pokemon world? <em>I thought. A fart noise was heard, and then a chicken noise followed by a burp.

All of a sudden the black hole cracked then blew up. "I guess the noised made the black hole… wait for it… crack up!" Zac then played the drum 'Bud Dum Ting' "I love this thing!" said Zac hugging it. "What I would give to be that iPod" sighed Marina. "Although the pun was uncalled for we can now build the base, LET'S GO!" I yelled encouragingly. Inferno looked at the destroyed base, "oh g-" I interrupted him, "DON'T! Arceus is god in here, if you talk about our god then Arceus will attack you" Inferno looked at me with a 'are-you-kidding-me?" look "let's just say they lied, lightning does strike more than once" and with that they got going.

Third POV (five days and sixty two minutes later)

"We're finally done" panted Cameron, "oh Arceus that took a while!" yelled Aaron, "stop complaining we did it didn't we?" said Belle. The new base was just like the last one, only bigger. "I was wondering, where did you get that iPod?" asked Neo curiously "we kinda just found it why do you ask?" wondered Vince "no reason, just curious" Neo looked at the iPod in wonder. "Stop looking at my paw I don't swing that way" said Zac eying Neo cautiously "What?! I uh, never mind, Zac be careful of that iPod… hey Marina how did you know it was called an iPod? I don't think we mentioned its name" said Neo suspiciously. "Oh, I just knew because I bugged Zac" she then held up a tracking system and earphones. Everyone except Zac just eyed her weirdly. "That's great! I won't get lost now!" said Zac densely (not sure if that's how it's spelt or if it's even a word…) Emily just sweatdropped, "Zac you're denseness continues to entertain and amaze me"  
>"I aim to please!" Zac smiled at her "yeah okay…" she looked at him weirdly.<p>

"Okay guys it's time to go!" everyone left after Jerin's signal "Lachlan stay here and guard the base" said Jerin as he walked out of the base. "Excellent" said Lachlan evilly "what?" asked Jerin poking his head back through the door. "I said excellent!" yelled Lachlan enthusiastically. "Great enthusiasm Lachlan" said Jerin as he walked out of the room. "Okay stage two of my boss' five step plan is a go". An unknown voice echoed around the room. "Stage two! That means there's only like *awkwardly uses fingers to count* three, hold the seven, carry the four, take away one tenth of the square root of pie… this many steps!" *holds up four fingers… and a thumb* "Yeah uh Cara saying you suck at math is kind of an understatement" said Lachlan "*Hmph* you don't have to be so mean" pouted Cara. "Yes I do cause' I'm evil" Grinned Lachlan, well, evilly "Okay I bugged the medic so we know what's happening with them" Said Cara.

Cameron shivered, "why do I have a bad feeling?" he asked "It's because you had that expired miltank milk earlier" pointed out Aaron "oh yeah" nodded Cameron. "Hey Marina do you like Zac?" asked Belle "how did you know?" asked Marina worriedly. "Uhh lucky guess?" said Belle hoping Marina would buy it. "Oh good for a second I thought I gave it away" sighed Marina thankfully. "Umm, okay?" _Zac and Marina are perfect for each other_ sweatdropped Belle. "Anyway I was wondering, what is it like to be in love?" asked Belle, truly curious this time, she was starting to lose hope in Inferno because he apparently holds no emotions at all, "*sigh* love is a wonderful feeling… at the start once you see the man you love the world stops, you look into each others eyes for the first time and feel complete, a small connection that the two of you and only you share, but once he leaves you feel empty inside, you try to refill the void to no avail, you see him again and your heart stops, you feel like you could accomplish anything, you would try and try to see him, to be near him, that my friend, is true love… trust me you'll know it when you feel it" sighed Marina contently _I never knew she could be so philosophical... _thought Belle in awe "okay! I will try to make him see things my way" said Belle, her red and white striped scarf flapping with renewed vigor. "Make who see your way?" asked Marina slyly "what? Who? I have no idea what you're talking about!" yelled Belle waving her arms frantically, "ooh! I think Belle is in _love_!" smirked Marina emphasizing _love_ "No! I-I-I don't love inferno, I mean I like but no wait I uhhhhh" Belle continued blabbering trying to fix her slip up. "Oh so it's inferno?!" continued Marina "I um but I wait no he me I uh" blubbered Belle desperately trying and failing to cover her mistake, all the while a fierce blush adorning her features. "I won't tell Inferno if you don't tell Zac" said Marina, Belle nodding furiously. "Hey girls you need to catch… Belle are you sick?" asked Inferno walking toward the love struck duo. "Um no I uh you um me I I I" Belle then proceeded to faint "she's hopeless" muttered Marina "What wrong with her?" asked Inferno, Marina then had an evil-ish idea. "She was sprayed by a shroomish's poison powder" said Marina feigning worriment. "*sigh* Cameron come over here!" said Inferno. _Uh Oh_ thought Marina in real worry. A passing weedle then chose that moment to hit Belle with a poison sting effectively poisoning her. "Hmm yes she seems to be poisoned" Said Cameron, Jerin and Zac both walked up to her. "Is she okay?" asked Zac worried _wait a minute! _Thought Marina "I think I may have inhaled some of the poison too" said Marina, repeatedly smacking the weedle with her tail. The weedle then poisoned her too. "Yep, the thing is I only have this one last pecha berry, it's not enough for two" sighed Cameron, "can't you just squeeze the juice out?" asked Jerin "the only thing that would be useful for is lipstick" said Zac, "yeah then two people can wear the lipstick and kiss us so we can get better?" asked Marina hopefully "meh, it's worth a shot" shrugged Cameron, everyone just sweatdropped at him "worth a shot?" mimicked Jerin, "what I'm a medic not a make up artist, how am I supposed to know if lipstick can serve as a cure" he snapped "okay well I guess Zac you can go for Marina and we can use this seemingly willing grimer to do Belle" concluded Jerin, Marina jumped for joy before she realized what will become of her friend, "oh well to bad for her" shrugged Marina as she got ready. (Poor Belle)

Two hours later

"Hey guys I've been meaning to ask, what happened while we were gone?" asked Jerin. "Nothing much just Mystic and Alice raging about you leaving" said Belle still recovering from the shock of waking up to see a grimer kissing you. "Again, that was _**HORRIBLE!**_" said Belle. "Okay everyone lets move before it gets dark we are almost at _Poketopolis"_ said Jerin

=Poketopolis unlocked, story 10% complete=

"Okay let's blow this popsicle stand" said Zac, moments later the ice-cream stand blew up "I said popsicle stand" emphasized Zac, and then a Popsicle stand blew up. "Zac when did… actually I don't want to know" sighed Emily. "Okay it's getting dark… RUN TO THE CITY!" yelled Jerin as they ran as fast as they could. They made it to a hotel, "wow it's been a while since I've been to a-" Neo was interrupted by a voice, "But daaaad I want to go see him again!" whined a voice "I told you I don't know where… he… is… Inferno?" asked the dad. "Shiina!" yelled a happy inferno, Belle blushed hard seeing Inferno's happy face "wow a happy Inferno, this is kinda weird" laughed Jerin awkwardly "Oh hi what's your name?" asked Shiina "It's Jerin Inferno has-" he was interrupted by Shiina "Oh hey Jeri-kun how are you? Last time I saw you was in Japan five years ago" she said "wait you actually remember?!" I asked Dumbfounded "Silly Jeri-Kun of course I remember we had so much fun! What are cousins for right?" Jerin then fainted, Inferno's jaw dropped, Marina hugged Zac who did the same, Neo, Cameron, Belle, Aaron, Emily, Vince and Toto all stood there completely surprised, "wait five years ago you don't look that old" questioned Neo "well I don't know why but I used to be the same age as Jerin, only shorter than him, he used to tease me about it" she puffed her cheeks in a pout "aww you look so cute like that" teased Belle. "Oh yeah at least I'm not the tomato" Shiina shot back, causing Belle to blush harder in embarrassment. Jerin then woke up, "how do you remember your life?" he asked demandingly, "now that would be telling" smirked Shiina, "c'mon please? Onegai?" he asked, "wait you can still speak Japanese?" asked Shiina surprised, "yeah I can, though I don't think I'll ever do it again, and it's hard to pronounce properly. So tell me how you remember!" he asked again, "fine… that's if you can catch me!" Shiina then floated of laughing her head off, though technically her head kinda is off…

As Jerin ran after Shiina, Marina and Zac were both inside their room, room 104, "don't you find it weird how Jerin paired you and me, Neo and Emily, Belle and Inferno and Aaron and Cameron? Where will Vince, him and Toto sleep? Wait I noticed a pattern! Jerin kept one boy and one girl in each room! They must be with who they like!" said Zac jumping to a conclusion, "um aren't Cameron and Aaron in the same room?" asked Marina curiously, "yeah one boy and girl in each room" repeated Zac "um Zac both Aaron and Cameron are boys" said Marina shyly "really? I could've sworn Cameron was a girl… maybe it's the fact he's a pachirasu, they have girly looks" he muttered, Marina gazed lovingly at him thinking.

(Inside room 103)

"This room pairing is stupid" said Emily, "how can I cook! there is no oven and your not a fire type!" she said frustrated "um, uh Em-Emily I can h-heat things up with dragonbreath" stuttered Neo, he looked at her "wow" he whispered as she tossed the salad with grace and skill for someone her age, (technically she is only twelve in human years) "you know it's rude to stare" said Emily, hands on hips with a whisk, the fact she also had an apron on made her look like an upset mother, little did Neo know she was blushing hard on the inside, _he was staring at me, why?_ She asked in her head. "Sorry" he apologized while bowing, "uh j-just don't do it again" she said turning her head to hide her blush. (Jerin: ah, the common yet comical garden variety tsundere) "Now heat up this water I'm gonna make berry and egg soup" she said with authority whilst cracking some eggs "yes mam!" he said as he got to work "this will be berry egg-selent" he punned _really? Berry eggselent? That's the best I can come up with?_ Thought Neo with a sigh _I'll leave the puns to Zac_ unbeknownst to him Emily was cracking up, (no pun intended). "I wonder if Inferno is doing any better?" he wondered out loud.

(Meanwhile in room 106)

"Wow this room is nice" said Belle "hmm" was all inferno said, "uh, how come you made Shiina sound younger than she was before?" asked Belle "she was" Belle tilted her head in curiosity "what does that mean?" she asked "shouldn't you be cooking?" he asked with an irritation mark on his head "oh right! Sorry" she apologized then got dinner started. The room became quiet…

…

…  
>"Sooo, do you know where Jerin, Toto and Vince will sleep?" asked Belle trying and failing to start up a conversation as Inferno just shook his head no. "Why don't you talk?" asked Belle exasperated "it's personal" said Inferno. "*sigh* have it your way" muttered Belle as she set the table in silence.<p>

(Room 105)

…  
>"There is nothing to do here" said Aaron with a very loud yawn, and with that the two fell asleep.<p>

(Outside)

A silhouette was floating outside the window of room 105, "those two are boring" said the figure childishly, "I'll just go see what is happening with the HTP leader and the HTP second in command" the figure then seemed to distort and appear in a much different area. _Hmm interesting… _

(With Jerin)

"You caught me! Took you a while, I got faster haven't I?" said Shiina laughing happily, "Is that a trick question?" asked Jerin as he was bent over panting like mad. "Why so tired Jeri-Kun?" asked Shiina who didn't even break a sweat, "the fact *pant* you could float *pant* to the top of the buildings *pant* was unfair" panted Jerin "I mean *pant* was it necessary *pant* to float over those gaps *pant* between the buildings" he continued, "of course it was, you would of gotten me otherwise silly! Here let me help" she then used pain split to share their pain, five seconds later she was knocked out from exhaustion "isn't it only supposed to take _half_ of my pain?" he asked surprised she didn't have much stamina considering how far she had to float. All of a sudden he heard a voice in his head _Hmm interesting…_ "Who's there?!" yelled Jerin "oh I forgot to cut the link?" Jerin turned to the source of noise only to see a black figure before it vanished. "How silly of me, I forgot to turn invisible also, I need to hone my skills a little more" Jerin heard the voice say just to the right, "okay, let's try a different approach" Jerin then closed his eyes and began to listen around him. *thump thump thump crunch!* he heard the sound of a twig snapping to the left, "thundershock" he said shooting a small bolt of bright yellow electricity towards that direction, after a small wait he heard the explosion. "Okay, let's go quick attack!" he ran towards the area of the explosion to find a Duosion cringing, there was a scorch mark on the tree next to him so it seemed the bolt missed him by a few centimeters, "ARE YOU CRAZY! YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME!" it yelled waving its jelly like arms comically, "you are lucky I sensed it coming a second before it hit me!" it shouted growing more aggravated the second, "I MEAN REALLY, THE NERVE!" there was an irritation mark steadily growing on its head "how would you like it?" the Duosion then shot several beams at Jerin… only for them to miss him completely "I think your aiming needs a little work…" commented Jerin. At that the Duosion then burst into tears "you're right! I suck at aiming, even in the pokecademy I missed every target, I'm a no good failure!" It wailed "hey, hey don't cry! I just said it needs a little work, not that you sucked" said Jerin using his arms to emphasize his point. "You're attacks are powerful you just need to control it" he continued "really?" sniffled the Duosion "yep" said Jerin showing a big grin towards the Duosion "thanks"  
>"What did I miss?" asked Shiina.<p>

(With Vince, ten hours later)

_Its day time _"thought a sleepy Vince "why are you sleepy?" asked Neo "you try sleeping in a room with him singing random songs in his sleep" grumbled Vince angrily "you do have a point" laughed Neo. "Okay guys let's get moving!" yelled Jerin, Shiina sitting on his head. "And where do you think you're going with my daughter?" asked William. "Uh, to go save the world?" said Jerin nervously "oh then have fun! And make sure she's back by the end of this month, personally I wanted her to go have a holiday with other relatives, see you!" he said walking away happily "for some reason I feel like he's happy to see me leave…" said Shiina tearing up "Oh I'm sure he just wants you to be happy" said Inferno trying to stop her from crying. "Hey Inferno why is it you seem to have emotion around Shiina?" asked Belle "I don't" he said back to his old self, everyone just sighed.

They were in a formation; Belle was at the front navigating with Zac and Toto at her sides, Inferno, Vince and Cameron were behind them serving as guards, at the middle was Marina and Emily, and Aaron, Neo and Jerin were covering the rear with Shiina watching their backs, though she was actually working on something instead.

A few moments later they were in a cave "These walls are different to what the map says" said Belle confused "Are we supposed to be in a dungeon?" asked Aaron, "No we are supposed to be on a path" Inferno then walked faster behind then put his arms around her "I-In-Inferno what are you d-doing?" asked Belle blushing brightly, it seemed enough to illuminate the cave a little. "Fixing the map" was all he said "Hey look tomato-Chan is back! Hey there's a Riolu!" Yelled Shiina "What!" yelled everyone, "Aaahhh!" yelled Jesse "nice to see you too" sweatdropped Jerin "hey Jerin, what happened to Mystic?" asked Rosa "Well she was taken, so we are on our way to get her and Alice back, no matter what it takes" said Jerin gravely. "We'll help!" yelled Jesse. "Hmph" said Inferno "what?" asked Jesse "I just find it weird you guys came out of nowhere"  
>"we were looking for another sacred item only to fail again… I don't get why…" Jesse slammed his paw against the wall.<br>"How many pokemon do you have in your team?" Asked Belle. Rosa facewinged cause she doesn't have a palm. "I should have noticed we were outnumbered each time! No wonder we lost every time, I guess I'm not a great strategist like I thought" she sighed "Don't worry Rosa! Everyone makes mistakes" said Jesse. "Thanks Jesse, I appreciate it" thanked Rosa "No worries! That's what friends are for right?" said Jesse grinning "yeah, friends" mumbled Rosa sadly, something Jerin picked up on, "how dense can you get?" muttered Zac "what do you mean?" asked Jesse  
>"see you're as dense as a rock!"<br>"If anyone's dense it's you, you don't even realize that girl is in love with you!" they both yelled at each other for a good five minutes.

"Hey guys I think all your yelling woke up that EonPet trooper" said Shiina innocently, the EonPet was a large Haxorus, "wow" said Neo "he looks cool, he'd look cooler if he was with us" The Haxorus roared and the whole cave shook violently "RUN!" yelled Zac "Way to go captain obvious" said Jesse sarcastically. "Run you two" snapped Rosa "yes mam!" gulped Zac and Jesse. Our heroes ran through the depths of the cave, the cave was filled with different types of rock, like granite. There were a few traces of obsidian here and there, "I hate the fact that these dungeons go on forever" said Toto getting tired of running, "STOP!" yelled Jerin, there was a large wooden bridge over a seemingly bottomless chasm, the furthest you could see was just a deep, inky, black, rock. Jerin's dread amplified "It's now or never" he said. "Okay everyone across! I'll hold it back!" he exclaimed, everyone turned to him in shock, "But-" Belle started to say "that but is what I want to see on the other side now go!" he yelled more vigorously, "If you faint the we'll all get sent back to base" said Jesse and Vince "Then until I get back I'm making you team leader, I'm counting on ya Jesse, NOW GO!" he pushed them to them other side. The Haxorus made it onto the bridge and ran after them. As the Haxorus got closer Jerin thought back to what he was doing during Jesse and Zac's fight…

(Short Flashback)

Zac and Jesse were fighting, curses were sent flying. In the meantime Jerin was looking around the area contemplating several things "I have a bad feeling" he said to himself "that something bad is going to happen to me… I have to take care of everyone else though, what if… what if I die? I know Jesse will try his hardest to take care of the others, but I feel something… big, is going to happen, other than what will happen to me…" he took a small glance at the others, Zac and Jesse were fighting with Rosa and Marina watching from the sidelines lovingly. Vince and Toto were talking, same with Aaron and Cameron. Neo and Inferno were competing in the chess set they packed while Belle and Emily were cheering. "I'm going to miss them…"

(Short Flashback End)

The Haxorus came closer and closer, its features were more defined, and Jerin now knew that the Haxorus' armor was too strong for him to break through, there was only one thing to do then… "You're going down" yelled the aggravated Haxorus, what Jerin said and did next surprised everyone, even himself. "Gladly… BUT I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME! ELECTRO BALL!" he yelled firing the balls into the fragile, wooden bridge, effectively destroying it. The team watched in silent horror as their leader fell into the deep inky darkness of the abyss, "Goodbye… my friends" was all they heard him say before he disappeared into the dark abyss along with the Haxorus who was now screaming in rage…

**Cliffhanger alert! Sorry I just thought this was a good place to stop, so major game changer. With Jerin gone what will our heroes do? How will Mystic and Alice react? What exactly is Shiina thinking from the loss of her cousin she only just got reacquainted with? Find out on the next chapter of What's a Pokemon?!**

**SPOILER ALERT!  
>Hey guys Pokefan here this time, next chapter what will happen as Shiina goes on a tantrum so big inferno can't even stop her? I was going to get PikaJerin to do this but yeah, he kinda fell into a giant chasm of death… or did he? Next chapter – Jerin's gone…<strong>

**Okay here is the next character profile on Shiina! _BTW spoiler alert still counts here!_**

**Name: Shiina Kurosaki**

**Pokemon: Unknown (NOT THE POKEMON UNKNOWN), keeps guise as a Misdreavus**

**Type: Unknown**

**Appearances: Misdreavus, human girl, unknown.**

**Attacks: Transform, Mirage (fusion of Night shade and transform), psybeam, iron tail, metronome, Heroes swords (fusion of Swords dance and Helping hand, gives different type swords to teamates), night slash, psychic and teleport. Two of those moves are fusion moves.**

**When in Ultimate form:**

**Opal Pledge (Unlocks later on during the time Jerin unlocks Topaz Pledge, Neo unlocks Amber pledge, Vince unlocks Emerald pledge, Toto unlocks Sapphire Pledge and Inferno unlocks Ruby Pledge)**

**Annoying Alert (she sends out a mini explosive him to find annoying things and blow them up, explosion isn't enough to kill, everyone has this ability…)**

**Gender: female**

**Crushing on: Vince, had a small crush on Jerin when they were still humans but it's gone now.**

**Role in story: Wild card for the HTP's.**

**Age: Fourteen in human years, eight in pokemon years.**

**That's all folks! See you later!  
>Neo: hey I wanted to say see you later! I never get the chance.<br>How about now?  
>Neo: the moments gone…<strong>


	11. Chapter 10 jerin's gone

**Hey guys, how are you doing? ****It's me Pokefan117061 (Jerin: and me!) again Jerin, no-one cares about you… (Not true!) Then explain why no-one reviewed a word to you. (You are evil…) I feel sorry for PikaJerin and his team… Also I have gotten the new Pokemon black 2! This chapter is only here because Jerin kept on 'motivating' me by smacking me with a wooden sword whenever I got off task. (It's fun to hit him) I hate you… also we will unlock a lot more of the story in this chapter!**

**Anyways we got a new review answering system! Also this is one of the most reviews we've ever gotten!**

_**Warpath**_

**(Thanks its great people think that, Pokefan is getting better at writing battle scenes isn't he?) We shall take your idea into consideration… also it wont be too long until he falls for her, wouldn't want you to die… about one or two more chapters…**

_**DarkWolfAssassin**_

**Yeah I realized that dragon isn't super effective a while ago but just haven't gotten around changing it; blame it on whoever invented procrastination. On an added note if you read more carefully. Vince told PikaJerin what everyone was in the first chapter in his explanation, excluding Zac who I noticed a while ago; again blame procrastination.**

_**SuperDaikenki **_

**Thanks for the review!**

_**Allen5**_

**Thanks, personally I love to make people laugh. Anyway we would gladly accept your OC, but it might not appear in this chapter, maybe in the next one or the one after that, sorry, and your theory on Shiina is pretty close. Also I can actually kind of imagine a Pikachu dressed in a grey robe and hat, holding a staff yelling "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" at a giant flaming Haxorus.**

**On a side note you really seem to add a **_**lot**_** of detail into the OC's backstory, thanks for making it easy on me! (Ahem) sorry **_**us**_**.**

_**HoochieKookoo**_

**It seems we have a new fan! Thanks for the review! The paragraphs are kind of long but that what makes the story seem longer!**

**Shiina disclaimer please!**

**Shiina: Pokefan-san and Jeri-kun do not own pokemon. **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Last chapter…**

**The Haxorus came closer and closer, its features were more defined, and Jerin now knew that the Haxorus' armor was too strong for him to break through, there was only one thing to do then… "You're going down" yelled the aggravated Haxorus, what Jerin said and did next surprised everyone, even himself. "Gladly… BUT I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME! ELECTRO BALL!" he yelled firing the balls into the fragile, wooden bridge, effectively destroying it. The team watched in silent horror as their leader fell into the deep inky darkness of the abyss, "Goodbye… my friends" was all they heard him say before he disappeared into the dark abyss along with the Haxorus who was now screaming in rage…**

Chapter 10: Jerin's gone…

~Chasm cave~ 20% story completed

~Jerin's demise~ 22% story completed

(Third POV)

"What… what just happened?" asked Zac in fear for his leader. "Jerin fell into a seemingly never-ending chasm" said Jesse absentmindedly; Zac got angry thinking Jesse was taunting him. "Oh, so I have bad memory do I?" asked Zac angrily "when did I say that?" asked Jesse "You didn't but I know that's what your little comment meant! You planned this didn't you!" growled Zac "What do you mean…" said Jesse, his head had a slightly downcast expression, his paws twitching in anger. In a burst of movement Zac was pinned to the wall with Jesse holding him by the neck. "I am in no way responsible for his death," spat Jesse, he spoke in a dark and icy tone. Jesse was just about to shoot a charged aura sphere at Zac until Emily yelled. "Zac, Jesse! Stop it! You're not helping!" shouted Emily halfheartedly pointing at a bawling Shiina. "He-he's g-g-gone" she sniffled "With how he acted all th-the time, it was like he was going to l-l-live forever, I just couldn't imagine him dy-dying" she bawled once again, the truth was no-one in the group could imagine Jerin die, considering he went against a whole lot.

_Poor Jerin, how is it he could die so easily_ thought Vince, Inferno was about to pat Shiina's back until he saw her form start to shimmer, soon she was a human girl, she was pretty short for her age, standing at 4"9. She had purple hair with a few pink strands here and there. She wore a pink dress that went to her knees, she looked good and healthy too, there was just the fact she was still crying, "Shiina-" all of a sudden she took of running deeper into the cave. "That went well" sweatdropped Cameron "shut it," murmured Inferno with a dangerous tone of voice. "Sir Yes sir" said Cameron; he was unable to sweat considering Inferno's killing intent (KI for short) scared all of it off. "What's her problem?" asked Aaron who wasn't paying attention. "Time of the month?" suggested Zac after recovering which earned him a harsh thrashing by Emily, Rosa, Belle and surprisingly Marina, and a load of KI from Inferno. So Jerin fell down a massive crevice, Shiina ran away and Zac is on the verge of fainting.

Sadly for them their luck didn't get any better as an EonPet trooper sensed Inferno's killing intentions, so it ran away. Normally this would be a good thing if it didn't have a hostage. "What now?" asked Aaron "now we have to rest a bit, we all just went through something that hurt us all" said Jesse solemnly as he sat down. The moment was ruined by Zac, "who died and made you boss?" Zac was still a little angry at Jesse. That was all shot down when Inferno whispered in his ear, "Jerin did… literally" although Zac thought it was ironic of him to ask, he was kind of angry at himself for not remembering something that happened no less than ten minutes ago. The girls were crying at the loss of their leader, same with most of the boys but they were mostly just tearing up, the only people who weren't crying the slightest were Inferno (He was crying on the inside) and surprisingly Vince. It took an hour or two for the girls to stop crying, "I guess that's it then" mumbled Neo, all of a sudden Jesse stood up. "No way in hel… *thunder rumbles* um distortion world is this it!" yelled Jesse encouragingly "Think, would Jerin want us to sit around and mourn over his sacrifice?" everyone nodded a no "I said would he?" everyone nodded, "we heard you the first time" said Aaron. "Yeah I was trying to get you all to yell enthusiastically" explained Jesse "oh" was all he got in return from his still sad audience. He then noticed a glimmer in Cameron's fur. "Hey Cameron what's that?" asked Jesse quizzically "Huh, this thing? I found it on the floor in the paradise springs resort thing" said Cameron looking over the pendant curiously "hey I wonder if I…" a split second later a bright white flash blinded everyone in the room.

(With Shiina)

Shiina was still running hoping Jerin would come out of nowhere, laughing his head off 'you should have seen you're face' he would say, she pictured him wiping a tear from his eyes as he hugged her and told her everything is fine… but all that was in her head, her eyes were glazed over from the tears she was shedding so she didn't see the Boldore until she tripped over it. "OI WATCH WHERE YOU'RE Going…" the Boldore realized she was crying, "um uh it's okay I was just umm angry… only a little um it's not you're fault!" If there was one thing this Boldore didn't like, it was seeing little girls cry. "G-g-gomenesai rock-san… sorry Mr. rock pokemon" Apologized Shiina as she was about to get up the Boldore tugged on her flourish pink dress, nearly ripping it, with his mouth causing her to fall on her backside "Owie" she mumbled rubbing her back. "Sorry, but I need you to tell me what is wrong, maybe I can help you" said the Boldore, it was hard to tell if it was smiling because of the shape of its mouth. "Well, if you must kn-know, my cousin, who I had heaps of fun time with, fell into that big crack in the ground down that w-way and now I w-wont be a-able t-t-to s-see… WWAAAAAHHHH!" she burst out in tears and the Boldore was frantically trying to avoid getting hit by the waterworks. "Could you, ahh please, whoa stop with the, ahh tears please" Asked the Boldore trying to be as nice as it could. "Sorry" said Shiina "now tell me all about those fun times you had with him" said the Boldore, Shiina visibly brightened when she thought of all the great time they had together and proceeded to tell the Boldore all about her cousin.

(Back with the group)

Once the light had gone everyone looked in awe at Cameron's new appearance. His fur had turned a lighter shade of blue and his cheek pouches turned red, his ears were a little spiky and his tail was shorter yet more agile now, he had small crackles of blue electricity running around his body. The most amazing part was Cameron had Jerin's eyes, electric blue eyes stared at everyone until "THIS IS AWESOME!" yelled Cameron "Is this what Jerin felt like when he was in ultimate form?" Cameron started to zip around "Let's try Blue Electro Ball!" he yelled shooting a blue ball of electricity at a boulder the size of the Haxorus, utterly destroying the boulder. "Wow" was all he said, the first to recover from their shock was Inferno "How did you get that power!" he demanded, "Well, I was thinking this was connected somehow to Jerin, I mean when we were at Paradise Springs he charged this with some of his ultimate power and it was able to give me Jerin's power. I just needed to think about what was most precious to Jerin, which was… well, protecting us at all costs." There were several reactions; the most notable one was Zac who said "you can think? I guess there really is a first for everything" he shrugged which lead to him getting zapped by Cameron.

"Wait you said he charged it right?" Said Inferno

"Yes"

"Then wouldn't that mean he would have to of charged it before now? Do you… do you think he knew about what would happen?" the group was silently contemplating over what inferno had just realized until. "It's true, Jerin did know something bad was about to happen and he told me about it…" said Vince.

(Flashback)

I was talking with Toto about what was better a ranged attack or a close up attack…

"_See if you used ranged moves you have less chance of getting hit" I said "But if you fight 'paw to paw' then you get that sense of thrill, I think it was called adronylam" said Toto, using hand gestures to further prove his point. "I think you mean adrenaline" the two turned to see it was Jerin who had spoken, "uh yeah" mumbled Toto, Jerin cocked his head in curiosity, seeing this Toto added quickly "Oh it's nothing I was just sad I got something wrong" Jerin smiled "it's okay… Vince, do you mind if we talk… in private?" I sensed something wrong so I followed him._

"_Now I don't want you to tell them until they figure it out for themselves… I have a feeling something bad is about to happen to me" said Jerin_

"_What do you mean?" I asked him_

"_I mean I might die soon" I gasped in shock "WHAT!?" it just didn't make sense, Jerin was the strongest out of all of us… what could possibly kill him "I know what you're thinking, it is possible for me to die… you are the one who introduced me into the pokemon world so I trust you the most, actually I trust Shiina the most but I don't know how she'll handle it… Anyway I have charged this pendant and I need you to give this to Cameron, he's smarter than you think, I will make Jesse the leader so if I survive I know my team will be in good hands until I ever get back somehow" It took me a few seconds to take it all in but then I heard a roar and saw the Haxorus chasing everyone towards us…_

(End flashback)

Everyone was speechless for a few seconds until Aaron remembered something "hey couldn't Jerin fly in ultimate mode?"

~Vince's confession~ 25% story completed

(With Shiina)

"So this Jerin kid sounds nice… hey you mentioned a lot about some Grovyle named Vince" The Boldore said, Shiina blushed "Umm yeah I've only known him for a few days but Jerin told me all about him… from what he's told me Vince is nice…" Shiina fiddled with her fingers. The Boldore raised a figurative eyebrow, considering y'know, he's a rock and all "Well it seems you have a crush" said the Boldore eye smiling, "I do not!" pouted Shiina, the Boldore then continued to tease her for a solid five minutes, then his face hardened (No pun intended) as he became serious. "Anyway you said your cousin fell down a chasm down there" Shiina nodded "Well I have some good news and bad news, the good news is that your cousin will live, the bad news is he will live because that is the entrance to the '_Giant Chasm_', legend has it there is a monster down there that eats pokemon… If your cousin is alive, he might not be alive for much longer…" The Boldore trailed off grimly "Then I have to help him! Thank you Mr.…"

"Jeremy, th' name's Jeremy" smiled Jeremy "Thanks a lot Jeremy" she kissed the Boldore before her form shimmered and she disappeared in a flash of pink. "Well I'll be…" murmured Jeremy holding the spot she kissed with one of his rock arms.

~Giant Chasm~ 29% story completed

(Giant Chasm)

"Oh Arceus where am I?" _You're in the giant chasm _"Thanks Arceus" … "Wait what!" Jerin looked around to see an 'angel' "pretty" he mumbled to himself as he saw a Togetic floating in front of him. "Hehe I'm glad you think so but I already have a boyfriend, besides I don't think your girlfriends will like you eying another girl" Jerin blushed in embarrassment until he realized she said girlfriend(s), as in more than one. "Anyway I am a messenger of Arceus, she can't be everywhere you know" Jerin nodded still thinking about what she meant "wait, Arceus is a girl!?" He got smacked in the head by the Togetic and then hit by a rock slide from no-where. "Sexist" pouted the togetic "Sorry where are my manners, my name is Jerin… um I don't really have a last name" he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "well my name is Lily" she smiled. "I'm sorry that I was being rude but I just thought Arceus was a guy because the name sounded like a boy's name"

"Yeah her real name is Rachael but her friends called her 'Arcy' because of the r and the c in her name, some pokemon mistook it for Arceus and the name just stuck" She explained "oh" said Jerin

"So what message does Arcy have for me?" Lily sighed, "If you weren't so cute or the leader of the HTP's then she would kill you"

"I don't know whether to be flattered at being called cute, embarrassed I made a mistake or scared at the fact Arcy could wipe me off the face of the earth" said Jerin smiling nervously yet still being able to blush "well anyway Arceus told me to tell you that she has found out that Shiina is not a Misdreavus she is actually a…" Lily whispered in Jerin's ear "that's unexpected" he frowned "yeah so she is bound to be targeted by the EonPets" said Lily grimly "I'd better go back now, I hope Arceus wont get mad because I told you her real name" she frowned "don't frown, you look nicer smiling, and even if she is mad at you I can just use my charms to persuade her to not be mad" said Jerin doing a nice guy pose "well you do have one charm... that is your niceness, and by the way you haven't unlocked your true form, ultimate form is only half the transformation, you and Vince still need to go through the tests, and one last thing" she then leans intimately close to Jerin's face, her lips and inch away from his, and they could feel each others hot breath from their mouths and noses, then she pulled back and said "I am also a HTP" Lily smiled before she took off laughing at Jerin's red face.

"Where am I?" asked a gruff voice behind him and Jerin turned from embarrassed to scared in one second flat "oh Arcy help me" Jerin pleaded as a shadowy figure rose in the background.

(Back at base five hours ago)

"Is everything ready?" asked Laurence "Yes it is" said Lucas, "we shall get our revenge" sneered Nick maliciously.

"I will get that kid for what he did to my puppet, Star" said Flare- no, Harrison. "What did he do to her?" asked Lachlan "He defeated her in a battle so masters' hypnosis has worn off of her… meaning I can't control her anymore" Harrison frowned remembering how he used her. "Honestly I don't have anything personal against the guy but I'm being threatened so I have no choice" said Cara "same here" yawned Sky "Well the next step is hunting down the HTP's one by one, we will go by groups, Cara and Sky" Cara then started doing a little victory dance at being chosen "you go after the Eevee who was training at the Snowpoint Forest, he got away after we killed his mentor, Lucas and Nick" They both looked up at Harrison grinning evilly "you two go after the Snorunt and hurry before she finds the dawn stone at morning mountain, Dusknoir you and Laurence (a magmar) go to Chasm cave to go find Star, apparently one of our troops found her there, Lachlan, you and I will go check something out at the meteor where the gems are held" Lachlan raised an eyebrow questioningly, "I gotta go toilet!" yelled Cara as she ran off into Arceus knows where, Lachlan sighed "down the left corridor, eighth door to your left, anyway what happens if Jerin and his group come back?" he asked "don't worry I have made it so we won't be seeing Jerin for a while now" everyone looked behind Lachlan to see the boss, he was black and had red spikes on his neck, he floated in the air because he had no legs, he had a white wispy hair-like thing on his head. He then let out a killer intent that caused everyone to sweat. "Have a problem with that?" he asked "n-no Rai" said Lachlan nervously, Rai eyed him until he said "I didn't think so, and Scar, I need you to go to Giant Chasm and take care of their… mouse infestation…" with that Rai disappeared "what kind of pokemon is he?" asked Lachlan, "the evil kind" murmured Dusknoir gravely "I'm back! Did I miss anything?" asked Cara enthusiastically "yeah you missed out on the boss visiting us" said Sky causing Cara to pout, _I bet he scolded you guys_ she thought. "Okay everyone you have your orders let's go" said Harrison and with that everyone went their separate ways.

(Giant crater)

Lachlan floated in one spot looking bored as Harrison inspected the meteorite saying words like "interesting" or "hmm" or Lachlan's favorite "break time!" they had been at it for three hours now. "It seems that even the meteorite was fooled, but the forms of the treeko and the Togepi have evolved, that Misdreavus is an enigma…" Harrison trailed off while holding a far off look. Lachlan just looked confused and decided to leave the subject for now.

(Chasm Cave)

The sun had long since gone down upon their arrival, the cave was as dark as ever and surprisingly Laurence was scared. "It's too dark" said Laurence until Dusknoir smacked him on the head "you idiot you're a fire type, you can generate fire for light whenever you want" Laurence rubbed his head trying to ease the pain "for a ghost type, you're hand hits hard", Dusknoir just sighed and floated into the cave followed by a reluctant magmar. "So we're supposed to find Star?" asked Laurence, trying to start a conversation. "No we are looking for a slaking, he is one of our troopers we left around this area who had found and successfully captured Star" explained Dusknoir. They continued on in silence much to Laurence's dismay. As they walked through the cave they noticed the walls are slightly destroyed, they could tell because there was a relatively high amount of rubble on the floor and several sets of pawprints. Dusknoir stared at them for a few seconds then kept moving. "Hey what's your name?" asked Laurence "…" Laurence was still waiting for an answer "y'know what?! I'm gonna call you Dusky!" said Laurence "why in the world would Harrison pair me up with this guy" said Dusknoir to himself. "Dusky I think you should stop" said Laurence "I think that is what a girl would call mEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Dusknoir then fell down the chasm… "I told you to stop"…

(Chasm Cave with Team Hentaro)

Everyone turned away from Aaron when they saw Shiina running to them looking like she ran a marathon. "I *pant* forgot how *pant* tiring this is" she said before falling to the floor in exhaustion, "uh… hi?" said Inferno looking a little unsure of what to say. "I *pant* have *pant* something important *pant* to tell you, jeez that was exhausting!" panted Shiina. "Well spit it out!" said Zac, Shiina panted a little more until she got her breath back. "JERIN ISNT DEAD!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Everyone stared at her blankly until she proceeded to tell them about her encounter with Jeremy. After she told them the girls started to look a little hopeful while the guys were looking at the dark side of things. "You mean he might be alive?" asked Belle hopefully. "Yes" smiled Shiina. "Not for long… Guys we need to hurry! If there is even a tiny chance of him living we need to go immediately" said Jesse "why?" asked Marina staring lovingly at Zac, "didn't you listen to Shiina? There is a pokemon eating um pokemon which is dangerous, kind of ironic but dangerous nonetheless" Explained Jesse "you say something?" asked Marina not looking away from Zac. "*Sigh* never mind lets just go"

(Jerin POV)

"Oh Arcy help me" I said frightened a little, "where am I?" asked someone behind me. "Honestly I don't know," I said without realizing it. "Oh hello who are you" I turned around and saw the Haxorus. "My name is Jerin what's yours?" I asked _why hasn't he attacked me yet? Is it a trick? Perhaps he has forgotten who I am? Amnesia maybe…_ "My name is Adam… what are we doing here?" asked Adam "I don't know" I lied. "We'd better get out of-" I was interrupted by a large terrifying roar. RRRROOOOOAAAARRRR! It echoed throughout the chasm. Causing us to shake and some icicles to fall. "It's kind of cold in here" Said Adam "I know… I wonder why" There was a large gust of wind that took down most of the trees "Brace yourselves" said a voice that chilled me to my core, it sounded evil… there was a large silhouette in the distance that was steadily getting bigger. "Hey Adam, you better get ready for a hell of a fight". "NOW GET READY TO FACE THE MIGHT OF KYUREM!"

**And done! Finally! It took me a few days to do this mostly from procrastination. Though Jerin would hit me with the wooden sword each time… anyway I will be posting a Christmas one-shot parody for 'What's a Pokémon'. It will include humor and several romance scenes. I would have posted a lot sooner but my Internet cut off for a few days… Well I think that is all (Remember to review and vote on the poll! This story will go for probably at least until the 18****th**** chapter)**

_**(SPOILER ALERT!)**_

**HEY THERE GUYS! It's me, Toto! I am here to tell you about the next chapter! I will get heaps of screen time and we will get a new HTP with us. His past is unknown, Jerin will fight Kyurem with the help of Adam and a mysterious Pokémon. CAN'T WAIT! Next chapter – Sacrifice of a friend**

**Character profile time! **

_**(GIANT SPOILER ALERT!)**_

**Name: Lily Beyonay (Bey-oh-neigh)**

**Pokémon: Togetic**

**Type: Normal/ Flying**

**Appearance: Normal Togetic, 'Angel' according to Jerin, wearing a badge to signify her allegiance to Arceus.**

**Attacks: Magical leaf, Growl, Charm, Metronome, Sweet Kiss, Yawn, Encore, Follow Me, Wish, Ancient Power, Safeguard, Baton Pass, Double-edge, Last resort and Angelic Judgment (Ability given by Arceus)**

**When in ultimate form (she is actually the first to achieve full version)**

**Angel Wings (her wings grow large and she transform into a literal angel)**

**Judgment sword (She gains a sword made of pure light)**

**Arceus pledge (The same as the gem pledges everyone else has)**

**Gender: Female**

**Crushing on: Rhosi Nar, Jerin**

**Role in story: Medic, messenger for Arceus, Jerin's Girlfriend in real world**

**Age: 14 real world 28 in Pokémon**

**Neo: See you later! I DID IT FOR ONCE!**

**Congatulations…**

**Lily: I don't have a crush on Jerin!**

**Jerin: *****Walks in***** Who has a crush on me?**

**Lily: *****blushes***** uh um u um *faints***

**(Bye!)**


	12. Chapter 11 Sacrifice of a friend

**Hey guys, how are you doing? It's me Pokefan117061 (And me Jerin!) back with another chapter! We hope you enjoy, last chapter we reached 50 reviews! Hopefully by the end of the story we will get to 100! That is my aim to really kick of my first ever story in fanfiction.**

**Review time!**

_** .315**_** Thanks for reviewing, it's nice to see I got a new reader although your review are a little short but who am I to judge. Also it isn't based off the anime just an idea I had for a story. Also in gen 4 Pikachu can learn grass knot through tm and in HeartGold SoulSilver he can be tutored headbutt, I just had Jerin be taught by Vince who was taught by someone who will be mentioned later.**

_**Warpath **_**Thanks for the review! It's great you like my idea.**

_**Allen5**_** Thanks; great to know I can get people to feel the atmosphere of the story. The Eonpets know all of the HTP's locations, there's Vince, Toto, Inferno, Shiina and Neo who are all in Chasm cave, Jerin who is in the Giant Chasm, Alan (you're OC) who is heading towards a location he deems important, Lily who is with Arcy so they don't know where she is and the Snorunt (female) heading to Morning Mountain to become a Froslass. Don't worry your OC is up in this chapter! **

_**DarkWolfAssasin**_** Thanks for the advice, I'll try to take it, if I forget either Jerin will hit me or he will forget to so sorry if that ever happens.**

_**Golden Love**_** Thanks for the review! Although you're a little late for answering the first question… Y'know I never thought of it like that, P.S that show is awesome; I used to watch it all the time.**

**Disclaimer: It's me Zac saying that Jerin, PikaJerin and Pokefan don't Own Pokémon, even though Pokefan asked it for Christmas.**

**(Last time on What's a Pokémon?...)**

**"My name is Adam… what are we doing here?" asked Adam "I don't know" I lied. "We'd better get out of-" I was interrupted by a large terrifying roar. RRRROOOOOAAAARRRR! It echoed throughout the chasm. Causing us to shake and some icicles to fall. "It's kind of cold in here" Said Adam "I know… I wonder why" There was a large gust of wind that took down most of the trees "Brace yourselves" said a voice that chilled me to my core, it sounded evil… there was a large silhouette in the distance that was steadily getting bigger. "Hey Adam, you better get ready for a hell of a fight". "NOW GET READY TO FACE THE MIGHT OF KYUREM!"**

(Chapter eleven: Sacrifice of a friend)

**(Jerin POV)**

"Well shoot," I slightly swore as I saw a large, gray dragon charging straight towards us. "Why is there ice on it?" I asked Adam.

"I think he's an Ice type," he answered grimly. "I may not be very helpful in this fight" I smiled softly at him while getting in a battle stance.  
>"Don't worry he seems to also be a dragon type" I stared determinedly at the approaching dragon who was steadily getting closer. "Let's do this" We started charging as well.<br>"FIRE BLAST" yelled Adam the Kyurem just jumped to dodge. "Pathetic!" Taunted the Ice dragon "BLIZZARD!" It shot a heavy snowstorm at us.  
>"Whoa" I said as I jumped out of the way, Adam was unlucky enough to get his foot frozen to the floor. "Iron Tail!" I smacked my tail into the ice causing it to shatter. The Kyurem was closer, that's when I realized he was probably more than four times my size. <em>This will be hard<em> I thought. "HYPER VOICE!" yelled Kyurem. The loudness of his voice caused several icicles to fall around us. "Thunderpunch!" I smashed my lightning covered paw into an icicle making it break apart. "Discharge!" I shot a dome of electricity shattering any other icicles that were about to fall on us, I made sure to just weaken it enough to do that and not damage Adam too much. "Dragon pulse!" Adam shot a large beam that looked like several double helixes surrounded by circles, which admittedly looked pretty awesome. The attack smashed into the ice dragon's thick hide but it seemed to shake it off. "Child's play" It taunted again. "Hyper Beam" I shot off a large beam straight at Adam sending him hurtling far behind me. "Shoot" I said as I saw the destruction that followed behind. I saw that the dragon was dangerously close. Needless to say, it was huge, and when I say huge I mean HUGE! It was around seven times my size. "Thunder!" The Kyurem looked up only to find nothing. By the time it looked down I was already smacking my Iron tail into his face. "You really fell for that? Dude where in a cave! How is thunder supposed to hit you down here?" I ran up to him about to smash another Iron tail into him until he slapped me away with a dragon claw.

"Little Pikachu scum thinking he can harm me? I AM A GOD! CREATED BY ARCEUS HIMSELF!" Roared the Kyurem while shooting at me with ice shards.

"Actually Arceus is a girl" Kyurem just stared at me allowing me to hit him with a thunderpunch. "I know it surprised me at first too" I grinned as he glared hatefully at me.

"You will rue the day you ran into me"

"Actually I ruing the day I smelled your breath, when was the last time you cleaned your mouth?" I asked waving my paw over my nose.

"Peh, your insults will never sway me, neither your attacks. You hear me NEVER!" It yelled clearly aggravated.

"Is never also your policy on mouthwash? Seriously dude it stinks like the distortion world" I smirked as I saw he was having a hard time not going into a rage.

"Enough trash talk! DRAGON CLAW!" faster than what I thought possible for a Pokémon his size he smacked me into a stalactite on the roof that wasn't frozen, as I plummeted I bounced off the falling stalactite and used my momentum to hit it in the face with an Iron tail really hard, I swear I heard his ice armor cracking. "Curse you," it growled as I jumped back. Kyurem's eyes glowed purple as it used its next move "Ancient Power!" my eyes widened as I saw large rocks hurtling towards me. Out of nowhere Adam came and destroyed the rocks with a dragon pulse.

"You okay?" he asked, I just nodded. Kyurem shot another blizzard at us. While we dodged I noticed several Pokémon to the forward right.

(Third POV with Team Hentaro)

Team Hentaro were looking around for a way down. "Hey guys look stairs!" yelled Toto. Everyone sweat dropped at the large staircase. "How did we miss that?" muttered Cameron looking at the conveniently placed stairs. "Let's go" the group travelled down the stairs until the wall broke off to the side showing what was happening to our favorite little Pikachu, and no it is not Ash's Pikachu It's Jerin.

"Is that? Jerin?" asked Shiina excitedly. "If that is him then that giant as dragon must be the monster that eats Pokémon… and over there must be the Haxorus that attacked us… is it, _helping_ Jerin?" asked Neo surprised. "Who cares lets go help!" yelled Shiina heading straight towards Jerin, neglecting using the stairs because of the fact she can float. Belle looked at the worried look on Inferno's face. "Inferno" He looked towards Belle "I'll follow after her" he nodded and said thanks as she floated down after Shiina. He blushed a little before hitting himself in anger. "Emotions are pointless," he repeated to himself, but the more he said it the more he felt his 'defense' crumble and he started to feel something… towards Belle. "C'mon let's go!" Urged on Zac. They ran down the stairs quickly hoping to make it in time.

(Third POV with Harrison)

"Shouldn't you revert to your true form?" asked Harrison "I know it is getting on your nerves looking useless to other Pokémon" Lachlan nodded as a bright light enveloped him. After it flickered out, a black fox like creature stood in his place, it was a Zoroark. "Ah much better" said Lachlan smirking slightly. "Y'know I find it ironic that we are keeping the Leader and that other girl the Pikachu seems to be close with in their own base… but what if they get back?" he asked.

"Don't worry there is still Lief" Lachlan thought about the Simisage named Lief.

There were a large number of Eonpet Generals:

Himself (Lachlan)

Sky

Star

Lucas

Harrison

Nick (Promoted from Elite trooper, his sister is still an elite trooper)  
>Laurence<p>

Dusknoir

Lief

Jasmine (A Simipour who is James and Lief's sister)

James (A Simisear who is Lief and Jasmine's brother)

Their leader was a Darkrai by the unoriginal name of Rai

"I honestly think you should give up on Star" he suggested "you may be right… if Laurence and Dusknoir fail to retrieve her we shall have Nick's sister take her place" nicks sister was a Shinx with an unnatural ability to transform. Even though Shinx's can't learn the move. "Let's move the hostages somewhere else… preferably the Castle base in Mistral City" Lachlan nodded and they went on their way. Mistral City was named after the large, cold, dry winds it gets randomly in random directions.

(Back with Jerin)

As we dodged yet another attack I saw something I wished I didn't see, Shiina was flying towards us with Belle following shortly after. "If she get's hurt Inferno is going to kill me if guilt doesn't first" I sighed "Thunderbolt!" it struck the crack in the armor I made when I hit it with the Iron tail, making it bigger and more spread out. "Grrrr HYPER BEAM!" It growled. Another beam shot at us, just as I dodged it I saw Shiina firing a psybeam alerting Kyurem of her presence. "Arcy I swear if she gets hurt…" I threatened as I sped towards them as fast as I could. "Dragon claw!" roared the Kyurem, aggressively swinging it's claws at Shiina, "Arcy please help me…" I whispered.

~Team Reunion~ 30% story completed

(Elsewhere)

A Glaceon looked up at the sky before nodding, Arceus had just told him to go somewhere. He just came from a place known as the Snowpoint Forest, the place his teacher, who he considered a friend and surrogate father, had been killed a year ago due to his own recklessness and he was truly sorry for causing his own 'father's' death. He was just paying his respects before a Kecleon and a cute looking Emolga attacked him, he swore the Emolga winked at him a few time during battle but oh well. They were working together but he managed to outsmart them by using a large number of double teams and ran away, when he trained with his teacher, he taught him how to make a solid double team using his ultimate form, instead of having all the fakes, which were made by him moving so fast you see afterimages. "I wonder how my own team is going…" he said out loud smiling at the fond memories, his team had consisted of a Meditite, a Bulbasaur, him and a Piplup. He owed his life to the said Piplup. He was the reason that he stopped mourning over the loss of his teacher/ father figure. The group had it's ups and downs until an 'angel', which was actually a Togetic by the name of Lily, had said to look for the rest of the HTP's and protect them. With that he set off to find them. Now he finds himself a month later heading towards a seemingly dangerous place. He looked down, "Arceus wants me to go down _there_?" He sighed before jumping down. He looked up only too late to see the stairs. _Are you kidding me?_ He thought before plummeting down.

~Another HTP Revealed~ 32% story completed

(Chasm Cave)

Star was definitely in trouble. Just before she got to the group she felt a large amount of KI and an eonpet trooper had seen and captured her. It was a Slaking that was just lying there, resting. She was sad that Harrison had manipulated her like that, she truly had feelings for Inferno but for some reason during the time when Rai had hypnotized her she had lost her affection towards Inferno, during said hypnotism, she was aware of what she was doing but she wasn't in control of it. Right now she was trapped in a metal cage, that, she, could, faze, through… Star smacked herself whispering "stupid" over and over again before fazing though it and floating off to find inferno and friends to warn them.

~Star's Reconciliation~ 35% Story Completed

(Back with Jerin…)

"…" The Kyurem hit Shiina a few seconds before Jerin got there and landed a furious blue thunderpunch to the face sending Kyurem hurtling back for a mile. Surprising nearly everyone in the room. That's when Jerin heard a thump a few meters to the right. "What are you doing here?" asked Jerin glaring at Dusknoir.

"I could say the same thing pipsqueak," threatened Dusknoir.

"Yo dusky how's it going?" Asked Laurence. Dusknoir got a tick mark while Jerin was silently laughing at the nickname.

"Laurence how many time do I have to say it, STOP CALLING ME THAT!" yelled Dusknoir.

"I don't have time for this, THUNDERPUNCH!" the attack smashed right into Laurence's face and sent him hurtling towards Kyurem who in turn… ate him…

_That _would give them all nightmares for a few weeks. "Did that Pokémon just-"

"Yep"

"So he's…"  
>"Yep"<p>

"And it eats…"

"Yep"

"Did you mean to…"

"No"

"Should I…?"

"Run like the distortion world? Yep" with that Dusknoir ran off fazing though walls and trees left and right. Jerin looked back at the Kyurem feeling his rage come back, "You hurt my 'sister', you can now consider yourself dead… Rip like lightning, thunder through enemies… Aoi inazuma!" (Honestly I think this chant thing isn't that good… can anyone review a better one or something else?) At the end of his little chant Jerin changed into his ultimate form. "Blue electro ball!" He shot a relatively large ball at the Kyurem from his tail, nailing it on one of the wings "Dragon pulse!" Kyurem shot it out of its mouth hitting Jerin directly and sending him towards a few trees. "DRAGON CLAW!" yelled Adam smashing his claw into the Ice armor in the same spot that was cracked which shattered it creating a weak spot.

"DRAGON PULSE!" Kyurem shot the large pulse at Adam in point blank range causing him to fly off and faint. "Jerin what happened while we were going down the stairs?" asked Inferno from behind Jerin, he gulped and in fear accidentally withdrew his ultimate form. "Uh well first I saw Shiina and Belle coming, and then Shiina attacked Kyurem, then Kyurem retaliated by hitting both of them with dragon claw-" before Jerin could finish his recap of what happened Inferno sprinted straight towards Kyurem and launched a large fire punch the size of it.

(Somewhere near magma cavern)

Groudon was enjoying his five yearlong sleep when he felt a sudden urge to head for the hills because something has more firepower (no pun intended) than himself. Causing him to make his lava bed (pun intended) to overflow, if you know what I mean (PikaJerin: I don't, PF: he more or less soiled himself).

When it collided a large explosion shook the cave and caused a few icicles to fall from the ceiling while a large smoke cloud covered the chasm. A few trees where lost in the explosion. When it cleared Kyurem still stood albeit barely and Inferno was back with us puffing like a train. "I had my blaze activated too" he puffed trying to get his breath back.

"The power of a legendary is amazing being able to counter your brotherly love towards Shiina like that," commented Rosa. Inferno froze, he then realized that it wasn't the fact that Shiina got hurt that drove him to attack Kyurem, it was because Belle had gotten hurt. He looked at his hands, _is this what the emotion _love_ can do? No, it must have been a coincidence, and I do not love Belle… Don't I?_ While Inferno was trying to set his feelings straight Shiina and Belle appeared out of a pile of rubble. "Did someone get the number of the rocket that hit us?" asked Shiina feeling dazed.

"THAT IS IT, NOW YOU DIE! HYPER BEAM!" the Kyurem's roar was filled with malice and anger. The beam was a darker shade of red then usual, just before it hit our heroes something unexpected happened, Star, the Pokémon who tried to kill Jerin about a month ago, saved them by floating in and using protect to stop the attack. Everyone was wide eyed, especially Inferno. "What? But I thought?" before he could finish Star looked at him.

"Explanations later, Battle now" Jerin ran off to the Kyurem "Blue thunder punch!" his paw collided with the weak spot causing Kyurem to cringe a little. "NOW FOR MY ULTIMATE MOVE! GLACIATE!" The Kyurem's yell caused icicles to fall around Jerin trapping him before a large amount of bigger icicles surrounded him floating in the air while Kyurem was cackling madly. "NOW. YOU. DIE!" the icicles flew towards Jerin a bright blue hue fell from the sky and destroyed all the icicles before firing and icicle that exploded into a large dome, similar to Jerin's thunder dome attack. When the dome cleared Kyurem was frozen solid. Jerin looked to his left to see what had launched the attack was a Glaceon. "Thanks" Smiled Jerin.

"No problem" answered Glaceon smiling back "The names Alan, what's yours?"

"My name is Jerin, Over there is Vince, Inferno, Toto, Neo and Shiina they are the HTP's like you and me, the others are Zac, Cameron, Aaron, Belle, Rosa, Jesse and Emily, they are with me, and over there are Star and Adam, they used to be part of the eonpets but they were actually hypnotized into joining" Alan stiffened when Jerin mention him being a HTP

"How did you know?" Alan asked intrigued

"Only a HTP could pull off something like that and be able to look awesome while doing it" Alan looked down at the praise but was also impressed at Jerin's observation skills. "So… I think we should get out of here, the ice wont last forever considering it was an ice type legendary that I froze" Jerin froze as he heard cracking coming from Kyurem's direction. "You guys go, Adam and I have been talking about it and we have decided to stay back and hold it off," said Star.

"But Star-" started Inferno

"But nothing, I just came here to tell you I'm sorry, what better way to make up for it than saving your life, NOW GO!" she yelled as she heard more cracking, they ran out of the chasm into a large cave,

"Let's go I can smell fresh air" yelled Alan, just when they made it outside a large explosion of heat came from the cave, making Zac's tail catch on fire, "AAAAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH" laughed Aaron and Cameron while Marina and Toto tried to put it out. Jerin decided to go talk to Alan and learn more about him, Shiina went to talk to Vince, Jesse and Rosa said their farewells as they went off in search of more sacred items, "see you later guys" said Jesse,

"Hey wait!" yelled Jerin. "I found this on the floor in the chasm" It was a brown orb, it was dark in the center and the inside had some brownish liquid that when shook, shone brightly. Jesse and Rosa stared at it wide eyed. "Thanks" Jerin and Jesse hi foured (Paws remember) and Jerin and Rosa had a small hug. During the hug Jerin mouthed, "jealous?" which caused Jesse to sadden a little before Jerin told him to try and ask her out, which he nodded and the two left. Jerin went back to Alan and was joined by Neo and Emily who were surprisingly holding whatever they had that substituted for hands. "I didn't know you two were an item!" yelled Jerin out loud on purpose, which caused everyone to look and raise a brow as the two turned a bright red before Emily, being the tsundere she is, hit Neo with a vine whip and yell she didn't like him. The green, grass snake then stormed off, Neo then looked down sadly, everyone gave him looks of sympathy "don't worry" said Marina "she's just a tsundere" Neo nodded sadly before he walked over to Inferno and Belle.

After a few minutes of talking Jerin walked up to the front of the group. "Guys I think, to prevent more people getting hurt, we should split up, half of us go home and help Lachlan protect it while the other half go and help find Alice and Mystic" said Jerin. "I think I'll go home, I've had enough excitement for one month," said Zac to which, Toto, Marina, Cameron, Aaron and Inferno agreed. So the groups are the following.

Group going home:

Zac, Aaron, Marina, Shiina, Cameron, Inferno, Belle and one of Alan's solid clones, they were made of ice and only could be destroyed by fire types, rock types and anything else good against ice.

Group finding Alice and Mystic

Jerin, Alan, Vince, Neo, Emily and Toto.

Jerin was surprised Inferno wanted to go home. "Hey why are you going?" he asked Inferno.

"I want to protect everyone, and I am probably one of our strongest so far with only you, Alan and Vince in front of me,_ I mostly want to help Shiina… and belle, no bad thoughts, I do not like her… right?"_ Inferno thought the last bit. Jerin nodded as he saw Inferno's reasoning was valid but he could see something was troubling Inferno but decided to leave it thinking he didn't want to talk about it.

Belle wanted to go because Inferno was going, Shiina wanted to go because she was tired while Aaron, Cameron, Zac and Marina wanted to just stay at home for a while. "Well I guess this is bye for now" said Emily over her tantrum and scratching her head sheepishly. Neo was still looking a little down; Jerin just gave him a look of pity. "Bye" after the groups split up, Jerin's group arrived at Luna town, it was named after the moon because unlike anywhere else in the world this place somehow always had a crescent moon, so this is also where Cresselia was fabled to look over. "Whoa this is where Cresselia is supposed to appear every night," said Emily as she walked up to a large altar, it had a big stone crescent on top, it shone with a rainbow hue, even though it was only one color, and was completely made of white marble like stone. They suddenly heard a voice behind them, it sounded feminine and happy. "That sure is where I am supposed to appear" we turned around and saw Cresselia, _the_ Cresselia. "OH MY ARCEUS IT'S CRESSELIA! I AM SUCH A BIG FAN I-I-I OOHHhhh!" Emily then fainted.

"I'll take her to her room" sighed Neo as he picked her up. Cresselia giggled like a schoolgirl.

"Is she your girlfriend?" The shock of them being mistaken for that made Neo fall backwards and faint, luckily Emily didn't wake up because he broke her fall. "Was it something I said?" Alan nodded along with Jerin and Vince, Toto just shrugged. "Well anyway I should go soon, I need to keep everyone dreaming peacefully" As she turned gracefully, about to head off a small black sphere flew past her hitting Neo, causing him to writhe around like he was in pain before Cresselia tapped him on the head, which calmed him down. "Not if I can help it," growled a figure in the shadows. It fired another black sphere at Cresselia though she deflected it with a psychic attack. Vince peered into the shadows and saw a faint outline of a black Pokémon. "What Pokémon is that?" he asked Cresselia. "Darkrai" she said spitefully.

**AND I'M DONE! Hey everyone I got this done pretty early to celebrate the New Year! Although I am a week off… So to recap so far, Jerin has met the newest HTP member, Team Hentaro have split up, Harrison has moved the girls to Mistral City, the team has defeated Kyurem with the help and sacrifice of Star and Adam, they have arrived in Luna Town and have confronted Darkrai!**

**Anyway I don't really have much to say so take it away Alan!**

**SPOILER ALERT!**

**Hey guys Alan here telling you that next chapter we have a face off with Darkrai only for him to not be what he looks like. We also learn a little more on my history, well see ya next time! Next chapter: The Shadow of Fear.**

**Name: Alan**

**Pokémon: Togetic**

**Type: Normal/ Flying**

**Appearance: Shiny Glaceon, he wears purple scarf to signify his team.**

**Attacks: ****Water Pulse, Ice Beam, Attract, Dig, Shadow ball, Giga Impact, Double team, Blizzard  
>Attacks from when he was an Eevee: Icy wind, Iron tail, Quick Attack<strong>

**When in ultimate form**

**Ice Cannon (white sphere forms in Alan's mouth and launches it, upon impact it expands and has high chances of freezing.**

**Solid double team (Makes solid double teams with ice)**

**Icicle Spear (being a HTP, he can use this move)**

**Lapis Lazuli pledge (The same as the gem pledges everyone else has)**

**Annoying Alert (everyone has this**

**Gender: Male**

**Crushing on: Sky**

**Role in story: Guardian for HTP's**

**Age: 16 real world 32 in Pokémon**

**(HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER! SO LONG AND PLEASE REVIEW IT WILL ONLY TAKE A FEW MINUTES OF YOUR LIFE!)**

**\/ **


	13. Chapter 12: The Shadow of Fear

**Hey guys, how are you doing? It's me Pokefan117061 (And me Jerin!) back with another chapter! We didn't get many reviews last time but that is okay! It probably was a bad time to update for many of our readers. (Now we have an important announcement) Soon my school vacation is going to end, and while I'm at school (And me as well) we wont be able to write that frequently (not that we do write frequently at all…) -_-' yeah…**

**Now for the reviews!**

_** .315**_** Thanks! It was hard to remember doing the spacing but it looks like it paid off with how the story is, though I might forget…**

_**Allen5**_** Thanks for the praise! (The fight with Kyurem is very dangerous although the eating Laurence part was a bit… much) I think it was great and a good way to knock off one of the eonpet captains. I'm glad you like the OC, though the thing in the authors notes was a mistake, Jerin… your supposed to spot mistakes… (It was completely my fault **_**I never **_**fix**_** up the authors notes anyway unless they're mine)**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and neither does Jerin so don't ask; also this might be a little dark when it comes to some points.**

_**Last chapter…**_

_**"Is she your girlfriend?" The shock of them being mistaken for that made Neo fall backwards and faint, luckily Emily didn't wake up because he broke her fall. "Was it something I said?" Alan nodded along with Jerin and Vince, Toto just shrugged. "Well anyway I should go soon, I need to keep everyone dreaming peacefully" As she turned gracefully, about to head off a small black sphere flew past her hitting Neo, causing him to writhe around like he was in pain before Cresselia tapped him on the head, which calmed him down. "Not if I can help it," growled a figure in the shadows. It fired another black sphere at Cresselia though she deflected it with a psychic attack. Vince peered into the shadows and saw a faint outline of a black Pokémon. "What Pokémon is that?" he asked Cresselia. "Darkrai" she said spitefully.**_

(Chapter Twelve: The Shadow of Fear)

(Third POV)

"Darkrai?" asked Toto,

"Yes, he is the supposed leader of the Eonpets, as well as my rival or enemy," answered Cresselia,

"So you two are rivals/enemies because he gives nightmares and you prevent them?" wondered Jerin.

"No… HE STOLE MY ORAN BERRIES! THE NERVE OF THAT JERK!" Yelled Cresselia, everyone sweat-dropped except for Darkrai. _Is that it?_ Jerin inwardly sighed, _talk about a stupid grudge…_ "It is not stupid!" Cresselia lifted her head defiantly; _right she's psychic_ "Your darn right I am!" Darkrai just frowned.

"Has everyone forgotten I'm here?" he sighed when he was ignored, "Dark void" he said as he held up one of his pitch-black hands. A black sphere shot out of his hand towards Toto who noticed the black ball and was able to successfully dodge. "Thunderbolt" a relatively large bolt of lightning shot towards Darkrai at high speeds only for him to somehow bend it around him and back at them. "What?" Said Jerin before he was launched backwards. "Thunderpunch!" He ran up to Darkrai with his right paw filled with lightning, Darkrai just lifted his hand before sending a large amount of rocks at Jerin. He jumped to the left to avoid getting hit only to smack face first into a tree. "Shadow crush" said Darkrai monotonously, shadows rose up from around Jerin, _I haven't been in a battle this one-sided since I versed Vince a few months ago_ thought Jerin before he jumped up to get out of the way of the shadows. The shadows collided with each other causing the tree Jerin smacked into a few minutes before to get crushed. "…That was close…" the shadows flew towards Jerin after they crushed the tree. "Spoke too soon!" He tried to jump but his leg was somehow caught on a tree branch on the floor "that wasn't there before!" Jerin desperately tried to get it off but with no avail, "Oh no" Just before the shadows could reach him everything went white.

Jerin woke up to see nothing, "I'M BLIND!" he yelled before he heard a giggle.

"No silly I just put my wing over your eyes so you would wake up, apparently it worked," said Cresselia taking her wing off of him.

"Oh… where are we?"

"Honestly, I have no clue. All I remember is…"

(Flashback)

"Has everyone forgotten I'm here?" he sighed when he was ignored, "Dark void" he said as he held up one of his pitch-black hands. A black sphere shot out of his hand towards Toto who noticed the black ball and was able to successfully dodge. Though suddenly the ball exploded into multiple balls each hitting everyone except for Cresselia who was immune. "Dark pulse! / Psybeam!" yelled Cresselia/Darkrai, the two moves hit each other but since Darkrai had the type advantage the dark pulse smashed through the Psybeam and hit Cresselia who then fainted.

(End flashback)

"…And then I woke up here, you were unconscious so I woke you up" Jerin thanked her and they looked for the others.

(With Toto)

"Where am I?" asked Toto as he woke up. "My head hurts," mumbled Toto as he rubbed his head. He looked around, right next to him was the shrine they found Darkrai at, to the distance was Morning Mountain, and so what happened after? Did they win the fight? _So I dodged his attack… what happened next? Argh my head, I can't remember much… it's like when I first appeared in this world again…_ "Toto is that you?" Toto froze, his body sweating, his limbs wouldn't respond as he fell to his knees, "No… it can't be…"

(Flashback)

"Where am I?" Asked Toto as he woke up. "My head hurts," mumbled Toto as he rubbed his head. _This isn't my room… _He thought as he looked around, he was in the middle of a large pond on top of a lily pad; he looked into the water and saw a blue crocodile looking back at him. "HOLY-" He fell off the lily pad from shock. What was a blue crocodile doing there in a pond? He got back up onto the lily pad and walked around. He was at the edge of the pond when he heard something.

"It's not my fault the tree spontaneously combusted"

"Of course it's your fault, you're a fire type!"

"Just because I'm a fire type doesn't mean I started the fire!"

"Whatever, just help me put it out!"

"You're asking a _fire_ type to _put out_ a fire? That's like asking a Treecko to stay out of a tree!"

"Just help me! Jeez!" Toto followed the voices. He turned to see a Snorunt and a Darumaka. "Also a lot of fire types can put out a fire! Like Numel who can use a rock type move to stop it or-" Snorunt turned as it heard a noise. "Hello there! Can you help us put out this fire?" Darumaka turned as well to see Toto who eep'd and hit behind a tree. _I've never seen those kinds of animals before…_ "Wait you're acting like… so you used to be human as well" Darumaka looked at Snorunt in shock.

"Don't talk about that crazy nonsense around other Pokémon! We both know humans aren't real!" Toto looked at the Darumaka in wonder.

"Of course humans are real, I mean I am one" Said Toto not fully realizing what he looked like. Darumaka just laughed which caused Toto to get angry, but Snorunt shook it's head, "Don't mind him, anyway where's my manners, my name is…"

(End flashback)

"No it can't be… you died!" Yelled Toto who was on his arms and knees crying, "it's not possible… it… it has to be a dream... it has to… Darkrai get out of my head!" he jumped up and fired a water gun at the Pokémon who spoke his name before.

(With Emily)

"Oh Neo… why can't you see that I... I… I lo… no don't… stay away from her… NEO!" Emily jolted up from her nightmare. She looked to her left and saw no one there. _Why do I feel uncomfortable?_ She looked down to see she was sitting on Neo's stomach, speaking of Neo he was snoring, looking happy in his sleep. "What happened? I remember seeing Cresselia then having a mini heart attack at seeing her and… what happened?" while she was thinking she heard a grumble under her. "Hmm? WAAH!" Neo sat up which cause her to comically fall over.

"Huh… oh morning Emily, you fainted so I offered to bring you back and… where are we?" Emily then realized her surroundings. It was nowhere near the shrine.

"Ugh Belle is the one who is good at navigation, I have no idea where we are" she frowned.

"Aww Emily don't frown, you look prettier when smiling" said Neo smiling happily. Emily just blushed and stared at him before shaking her head.

"Of course I look pretty when smiling! Do you think I look bad when I'm not smiling! Grrrr why you little!" She stormed off angrily. Neo looked at the ground sadly._ That's what I thought would happen…_ he thought pessimistically before walking with his head down towards the way Emily went.

(With Alan)

Alan had been walking around a snowy forest for a while "Strange last I checked it was the middle of summer" he muttered to himself as he continued walking. "Wait a sec, this place… is familiar…" as he walked further he heard the shouts of a battle. Feeling the familiar sense to protect he sped up until he was sprinting (Or at least the four legged equivalent to sprinting) towards the sound. He suddenly found himself in a clearing to see… well himself at 12 years old, also with him was Rolan, his teacher. "What is happening?" He then heard a shout next to him and he remembered why this place seemed familiar. "Hurricane!" yelled an enemy Whimsicott launching a large gust of wind out of its mouth towards Alan who was too busy mocking another Eonpet troop, which he had taken out in one hit.

"Alan watch out!" The next few minutes, which have haunted him for half of his life, went by in slow motion.

Rolan jumping in front of a petrified Alan.

Rolan being hit by the attack.

Rolan being sent flying.

Alan going into a rage.

Alan defeating all of the Eonpets.

Alan crying next to his father figure.

Rolan's last words: "Do not grieve for me, I died doing what I love and saving someone I love, for that, I am happy…"

"NO! MASTER!"

Alan woke up to see he was holding a paw out as if trying to reach for Rolan, He looked to the floor he was lying on and realized it was just a dream…

(With Jerin)

"So do you have any idea how to find anyone else?"

"No"

…

…

…

"HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FIND EVERYONE?" Yelled Jerin, he was frustrated from having to walk for what seemed like hours. Cresselia just shrugged. "Hey, can't you just fly around and find out where we are?" Cresselia blinked.

…

…

…

"You're right!" Jerin face faulted. Before he noticed something.

"I've been meaning to ask why you sound familiar" Cresselia froze before she started laughing nervously. "W-whatever do you mean? I-I've never seen you before just a few hours ago, anyway I'll go look for the rest of the team!" with that she flew off. Jerin Just shrugged off her weird behavior and sat down to rest while she was gone. _Has he figured it out?_ Wondered Cresselia. "If Arcy finds out she'll kill me!"

(With Emily)

"I can't believe I stormed off like that! And for what? Because he complimented me? Why do I always act like that around him? It's like I _have_ to make him sad every time he is near me! What is wrong with me?" She wondered out loud.

"Nothing is wrong with you Emily" Whispered Neo. All he heard was 'What is wrong with me?' He walked sadly up to Emily. "Why are you so sad?" asked Emily her heart breaking a little at the expression on his face. Neo visibly brightened and put on a fake smile. "Nothing Emily… nothing at all! C'mon lets go find the others!" he turned quickly so she wouldn't see the lone tear coming down his face at the moment. _Is there a reason she doesn't like me?_ The two Pokémon ventured deeper into the dark forest in hopes of finding at least one of their friends. "It's too dark to see anyone, I think we should find a place to rest for a while" Neo just nodded and they went in search of a cave to have a lie down in.

As they walked along a small dirt path they had found a small gust of wind blew them back a little. "What's with the wind?" asked Emily a slightly annoyed,

"…" Neo frowned, "Who's there?" he demanded.

"No one is here at the moment-nyan," shouted a voice from the bushes, Neo and Emily just sweatdropped. A second later they heard a smack sound, "Do you _want _them to find us?" asked another voice, though this time it was feminine.

"No I don't, now be quiet or they'll hear us-nyan"

"I'm whispering!"

"Well now we're quietly screaming-nyan" Neo sweat dropped again

"We can hear you y'know" sighed Emily. They saw a figure rise from the bushes, well two to be exact. "Now who are you two?" she glared slightly at them, her eyes saying 'tell the truth or you're dead' the two gulped, "My name is Joshua-nyan" The other Pokémon elbowed him, "Oh, and this is my friend Jessica" he gestured towards the brown, bear-like female.

"Heeey! So who are you two?" she asked after waving,

"My name is Neo and this is Emily" said Neo pointing at Emily, "so what are you two doing here?"

"We came here looking for food, are you a couple-nyan?" asked Joshua. Neo blushed while Emily puffed her cheeks and looked away, "who would want to be with him?" Jesse looked sadly at the floor, "you imbecile! Why'd you ask something like that! We don't even know them that well!" Jessica hit Joshua on the head again.

"What Pokémon are you?" asked Neo tilting his head slightly. "Cause I haven't seen Pokémon like you before"

"Well Josh is a Meowth and I'm a Teddiursa!" said Jessica "Hey, Neo is it? Can I talk to you in private?" Neo cocked his head, feeling curious he decided to go with the bear. _What does that girl want with Neo?_ Emily wondered, a bit angrily. "So what do you think Jessica want's with Neo?" she said to Joshua. He just shrugged, "your guess is as good as mine".

"So what did you want?" asked Neo, he was sitting on a slightly moldy tree stump but it didn't faze him, "do you like Emily?" Neo was surprised by the bluntness of the question, let alone the question itself. "Is it that obvious?" Jessica nodded. "Yeah, though I'm not sure if she wants to be with me" Neo looked down sadly again. Jessica frowned.

"You need to be a bit more forward" Neo just looked down blushing slightly. "If that's all you made me come here for then-" Jessica interrupted him mid-sentence.

"No, I was also wondering what you two were doing here, it's obvious I won't get any answers with your girl over there around" Neo blushed.

"She-she's not my girl" Jessica shook her head in disappointment.

"Neo, Neo, Neo. She's a tsundere, you have to be more forward and persistent"

"Um, well we came here to find a place to rest, we were originally at Luna town but we got separated from our friends by a Darkrai" Jessica nodded

"Okay well we'd better get back or your girlfriend is going to rip my head off" Jessica laughed at his facial expression, he was so flustered.

Emily saw that Jessica was walking back laughing while Neo was blushing madly. "So what did the two of you talk about?" Neo looked bashfully to the floor.

"I-I'd rather not talk about it" Emily couldn't help but feel jealous, after a few minutes of talking the two groups split up.

(With Cresselia)

"CAN YOU SEE ANYONE?" Yelled Jerin from down below, right now they were around a mile away from the shrine at Luna town.

"NOTHING!" The sun wasn't going to come up for another few hours. "What I would give to be able to sleep" Jerin then collapsed from exhaustion.

Jerin got up to see that Cresselia had left him behind. "Arcy dammit! Where did she go?" Behind him a voice spoke "found you!" Jerin pivoted around to see Darkrai. "Thunderpunch!" his paw crackled with electricity, he ran up to Darkrai fully intending to smash his head in when suddenly Darkrai was substituted with Mystic. Jerin stopped a meter away. "Mystic is that you?" Mystic looked at him sadly, "_Jerin! WHY? What is taking you so long? Hurry! Save me!"_ Jerin ran towards her, "MYSTIC!" the more he ran the further she got, "NO! COME BACK!" While he was running Alice appeared as well, both were torturing him with their words _"Jerin! Where are you? Please don't keep me waiting! HURRY, why haven't you saved us yet? Don't you care about us anymore?"_ Jerin froze at that statement. "No I… I'm trying… please… don't go… I don't… I DON'T WANT TO BE LONELY ANYMORE!"

(Flashback)

"Mom?" a 6-year-old Jerin had just gotten home to find his mum sleeping. "Mom… I'm home! Wake up! Mom!" He shook her to try and wake her up, "Mom… stop sleeping! Wake up! Don't leave me by myself! MOM!"

…

…

An hour later his dad came home to find a tear-streaked child next to his dead mother…

(Flashback end)

(New flashback Begin)

"Dad? Where are we going?" Yawned a sleepy 10 years old.

"We're off to go to you cousins!" smiled his dad, it had been four years since his mother had died, and there was no blood when it had happened. "Daddy's going on a work trip, so you have to be nice to your 'little sister' while I'm gone 'kay?" Jerin nodded.

"Bye Dad! Hurry back! Be safe!" Yelled Jerin, sporting a large grin at seeing his cousin

"Bye Mr! Hope you have a nice trip!" Yelled Shiina. Jerin's dad smiled back at them.

"Don't worry I'll be back before you know it!"

…

…

That night, his dad's plane crashed…

(Flashback end)

"Don't… Leave… Me…"

(With Vince)

He wandered the area looking for Darkrai, making sure to check his surrounding as to not get trapped in a nightmare. "It's nearly day *Yawn*" Vince walked a couple more steps until he saw something familiar, "Cresselia is that you?" asked Vince. Cresselia was on the floor now looking for Jerin. "Hey have you seen Jerin? He was here a second ago! Ohhh if Arcy finds out I lost him, I am so dead, no probably worse" Vince rose a brow.

"What's worse than death?"

"Trust me you don't wanna know" Cresselia shuddered at the thought.

"Ah I found you!" said a silhouette in the distance. "NOW DARK PULSE!" the double helix of darkness smashed into the rock that was behind Vince sending debris around. "LEAF BLADE!" the blades at the end of his elbows lengthened and glowed a bright green. Although every time Vince would try to strike, Darkrai would dodge and counter with a Night Shade, "Dark pulse!" the beam hit in point-blank range causing Vince to be sent backwards into a boulder. "ENERGY BALL/DARK VOID!" the two moves collided which caused a smoke, Vince and Cresselia used the cover of the smoke to get out of there before something serious happened.

"Geez, that Darkrai is pretty strong. Do you know where the others are?" Cresselia shook her head, Vince sighed.

"All I knew was the location of Jerin, but he's disappeared somewhere, though maybe someone got back to the shrine, let's move" With that the two Pokémon started going through the dense forest towards the cliff the shrine was on. What they didn't notice was the orange Pokémon following them "…" It stared at them with its black eyes.

(With Emily and Neo)

'Now where exactly are we?' Was the question both of them were asking. The thing is they were heading towards Darkrai's last known position. "Ugh this is taking forever! Screw this!" Yelled Neo, "Dragon Dance!" Emily sighed as she shook her head. "You can't learn that yet," she said,

"Oh… right" Neo smacked his head against a tree, repeatedly…

"Come on Neo let's just go" Neo nodded and they went on their way towards the shrine. "How do you think we got there in the first place?" Neo shrugged, he then turned to her.

"Uh Emily… do you know what tsundere means?" Neo had no clue even though everyone was saying Emily was one. Emily rose a brow, "um no I don't know. Why?" Neo looked at the ground sadly. "No reason, just curious" they walked in silence. _This is awkward…_ Emily sighed. This is taking forever, it's like they haven't moved at all. A few minutes later they heard a voice. "DARK VOID!" and everything went black.

"Arceus… what happened?" Neo got up, he looked around and realized Emily was gone, "Where'd she go?" he looked around before he heard her voice, it was beautiful, "I'm over here!" he walked over to her voice, but when he got there he saw Emily, in the arms of another Axew. "I knew she didn't like me…" muttered Neo. "Emily, come on, you can bring your boyfriend if you want, we have to find everyone" Darkrai watched from afar with wide eyes "Why is he not feeling negative? That is his greatest fear!" Emily looked at him curiously. "Are you sad?" Neo nodded "Yeah, but I already knew you never liked me… so I understand, I don't care how I feel as long as you are happy" Neo mustered up the courage to smile sadly, "I know you won't care right now but… I love you"

(With Emily)

"NEO! WHERE ARE YOU?" Shouted Emily, she was scared. "Don't worry, I'm right here" Emily was walking towards him when a large, black beam shot towards Emily "EMILY WATCH OUT!" Neo jumped into the way of he beam, Emily watched in horror as he was blown into a tree, "NEO!" She screamed, she ran up to his body, he was injured badly. "Neo! Stay with me!" she cried, "Emily…" he whispered feebly "I know you don't care but… I love you… I always have" Emily froze.

"I-I-I… I think I, maybe I… I might kinda… I'm sorry… I can't say it" Neo looked at her and smiled sadly. "Don't worry, I know you don't mean it, find someone you really like, I've already come to terms with the fact I'll never… Goodbye" Neo fell limp.

"NEO!"

**Hey everyone! This chapter is shorter than the last because I kinda lost inspiration near the end. So! Alan is lost, Neo and Emily are trapped inside a nightmare, Toto has found someone unexpected, Vince and Cresselia are being followed and Jerin has gone missing. There hasn't been any mention of the Eonpet captains or the rest of Team Hentaro. We also learn a bit of Jerin's past, as well as Alan's.**

**(SPOILER ALERT)**

**Alan here! Next chapter we see a showdown between friends! Vince and Jerin face off! It's my fault… (NO IT"S NOT!) Oh… well see you next chapter!**

**Next chapter: Light shines brightest in the dark!**

**(Now it's time for the character profile!)**

**Update on Jerin's profile!**

**Name: Jerin**

**Pokémon: Pikachu**

**Type: Electric**

**Appearance: Shiny Pikachu, has dark brown eyes. In ultimate form he has spiky fur at the top of his head. He has blue electric pouches on his cheeks, and electric blue stripes on his back, the top of his ears are the same color, the one on his right is a little spikey. His fur has also turned a grayish white**

**Attacks: Electro ball, Dig, Grass knot, Quick attack, thunder, thunder wave, flash, volt tackle, there is a lot more, but it Is too many to be named. **

**When in ultimate form**

**Blue electro ball **

**Lightning rage (when he made that giant blue light by just kicking Aggron's face)**

**Quick-step (it's when he moves from place to place as fast as lightning)**

**Blue thunder (self explanatory), mega volt tackle (a blue lightning volt tackle)**

**Thunder drop (he jumps high up and spins, he then charges lightning around him and crashes down creating a large explosion)**

**Rotation (when he spins around creating a blue lightning shield)**

**Lightning clone (he used this during the fight when he made blue copies of himself),**

**Topaz pledge (The same as the gem pledges everyone else has)**

**Annoying Alert (everyone has this)**

**Gender: Male**

**Crushing on: Mystic, Alice and a small crush on Lily**

**Role in story: Leader of the HTP's**

**Age: 14 real world 28 in Pokémon**

**See you next chapter everyone! (Don't forget to review!)**


	14. Ch 13 Light shines brightest in the dark

**Hey guys, how are you doing? It's me Pokefan! (And me Jerin!) I was thinking 'screw homework!' and decided to be nice and add another chapter! (I also answered a few PM's about OC requests) Also I decided to give Neo 'heroes swords' because it suited him more than Shiina, also I edited chapter four a little, cause it was kind of short, though it's still only about 1000 words. I got nothing much to say for once so onto the reviews, I only got three though it is better than nothing.**

_**Allen5**_** It's kind of confusing trying to tell what is real and what is a nightmare, also they were sent flying because of the dark voids making them all fly backwards, so that's how they got separated.**

_**Reshiramgirl88**_** (Um… okay we will update… thanks…) …awkward… (Shut it)**

_**Rotom3GS**_** Thanks for the OC suggestion as well as the name for Froslass! Also Shiina is actually 8 years old, you will find out how later. Correction it is 'how in the name of **_**Arcy**_**', Also everything will be revealed this chapter, not in the next few.**

**Disclaimer: Inferno, Rallen and Alan are not my property, same as Pokémon and the city Rithmere, so pretty much the only thing we own is team Hentaro excluding Inferno and the idea for this story.**

**(Last chapter)**

_**"NEO!" She screamed, she ran up to his body, he was injured badly. "Neo! Stay with me!" she cried, "Emily…" he whispered feebly "I know you don't care but… I love you… I always have" Emily froze.**_

_**"I-I-I… I think I, maybe I… I might kinda… I'm sorry… I can't say it" Neo looked at her and smiled sadly. "Don't worry, I know you don't mean it, find someone you really like, I've already come to terms with the fact I'll never… Goodbye" Neo fell limp.**_

_**"NEO!"**_

(Chapter 13: Light shines brightest in the dark)

(With Toto)

Toto's water gun missed the target because his eyes were filled with tears. "GO AWAY! YOU DIED, LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE… I… never got to tell you… I lo-" Toto was interrupted,

"Uh, Toto, I didn't die… I was just kidnapped…" Toto froze, he turned around to see a Froslass, and he stared at her with wide eyes as she giggled. "You mean… you were alive this whole time?" he looked at her skeptically as she nodded. The wind was blowing slowly as the two watched each other for what seemed like hours. "I could never find you… but then after a while I heard of a Totodile by the name of Toto traveling with a famous group of explorers who believe in HTP's, I thought you had forgotten about me. So I decided to become stronger so that when we finally met, I was strong enough for you to acknowledge me," Froslass was crying by the end of her explanation. "YOU'RE ALIVE!" Yelled Toto happily as he hugged her. "When you died George left because he was too sad, so I had to wander the world by myself until I met Jerin and his friends, now you can be with us and we can be in a team like the old days!" Toto was smiling happily. "Aww what a cute couple" said a voice from behind Toto.

"Waah!" Toto jumped back to see Vince and Cresselia. "Well at least we know you're safe, now we just need to find Jerin, Neo, Emily and Alan"

"Someone say my name?" everyone jumped as Alan appeared right next to them as if he had been there the whole time. "Where'd you?"

"I teleported" said Alan sarcastically. Out of nowhere a blue electro ball nailed Toto in the head sending him flying backwards. "WHAT?" everyone turned to see Jerin, except he had black eyes, "Jerin? Why'd you hit Toto?" Asked Vince. Vince looked at Cresselia. "Is this an illusion? Or a nightmare?" Cresselia shook her head,

"Much worse, Jerin has been taken over by one of Darkrai's nightmares, he must of dreamt of something terrible… the only way to stop him is to defeat him in battle" Vince looked at Jerin more carefully, his posture was lax, his head drooped a little. "So he's sleepwalking?" Cresselia shrugged. Vince shook his head, "looks like I gotta bail you out of this friend, Energy ball!" Jerin fired a blue electro ball, the moves canceling each other out. "This'll be fun" Grinned Vince, he got a leaf blade ready. Jerin ran up to him with a blue thunderpunch in both hands. Vince ducked the first punch only for his eyes to widen as Jerin kneed him in the stomach before uppercutting him in the chin, sending him a ways backwards, "So you've gotten stronger, I remember a month ago you couldn't even touch me" Commented Vince, Cresselia sighed.

"Actually, in this nightmare mode, he is only half as strong as usual" Vince blinked, "Oh…" He sidestepped an Iron Tail and delivered a hard leaf blade to the side of Jerin's head. Jerin ran back and tried to hit him with a quick attack only for Vince to jump over his body. "Energy ball" the ball of green energy hit Jerin in the back. "Ice beam!" the beam of ice hit Jerin freezing his legs to the floor. Jerin charged up a discharge and used a thunder dome to push back Vince and Alan while also shattering the ice. He then fired a blue electro ball at Alan before using agility to get close enough to Vince to hit him with a blue thunderpunch, Alan dodged the ball of blue electricity and retaliated with an ice cannon, Vince used his own agility to get out of the way as the ice cannon hit Jerin. A dome of cold fire exploded freezing Jerin. "Thunder" mumbled Jerin, causing a large thunderbolt to hit Alan sending him back a few meters, "HEY! Watch the shrine please!" yelled Cresselia, "DARK PULSE" Cresselia narrowly dodge the pulse as it past by her, hitting a pillar. Her eyes narrowed as she glared behind her. Darkrai smirked, "you've gotten stronger… sis" Toto and Froslass eyes widened.

"That… is unexpected" Toto's mind was blown. Cresselia glared harder at Darkrai.

"You lost the right to call me that… WHEN YOU STOLE MY ORAN BERRIES!" Toto sweat dropped,

"Again with that?" he asked, Froslass was just confused by her reasoning.

"How many Oran berries exactly?"

"About 1'000'000, it took me forever to collect them all!" Darkrai rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms._ She is overreacting!_

"You lie, it took you only a decade" Toto and Froslass' jaws dropped. In human years, that was around six years it took for her to find all of them. But for a legendary whose life span is limitless, that was probably a month or so. Cresselia glare increased tenfold. "We will need help if we are to beat him" her eyes glowed purple for a few seconds, when they stopped, a knocked out crying Emily and a sleeping Neo appeared. Vince looked to see what the light was. "You could of done that in the first place…"

…

…

…

"I guess I could've" Cresselia smiled sheepishly before her expression turned serious. She bonked Neo on the head, waking him up. "Ugh, what happened?" he looked to his left and his expression darkened. "Who did this…" he got up slowly, his face was shadowed because he was facing away from the moon. "Who made her cry?" tears dropped from his face. "Her face isn't meant for crying… She is supposed to smile… I will never let her cry with me around…" blue, red and purple flames rose around Neo. His horn on the back of his head got slightly larger, his figure grew as well, and two brown dragon wings sprouted from his back, the tusks in his mouth popped out and transformed into two swords. "I will never forgive those who make her cry" his claws grasped the two swords and they burst into the same color flames that were surrounding him. "You… will… pay…" During all this Darkrai was watching with a mildly interested expression before he smirked, "This'll be interesting" he molded a nightshade into a sword on his right hand, while used shadow claw on his left. "Very interesting indeed" Darkrai charged towards Neo who also charged. They collided in the middle before separating, Neo used a crescent cut to hit him from afar but Darkrai deflected it with his shadow claw. "Die you weak fool!" he extended the night shade and made it soar towards Neo who got his swords in a cross position, the night shade pushed him back into a stone column. "I guess I'm in a rock and a hard place" Neo chuckled at his own joke before cross slashing, deflecting the night shade. He sped up to Darkrai and clashed swords, ending up locking into a stalemate.

(With Vince)

Vince watched as Jerin fired a thunder at Alan sending him sprawling back. "Night slash!" Vince ran up to Jerin and slashed at him, only for him to dodge and counter with an Iron tail, nailing Vince in the back, smacking him to the floor. Vince sighed and meditated for a bit while Alan rushed in. "Ice fang!" Alan bit onto Jerin's arm, which froze over. Jerin just charged electricity into the arm to shatter the ice. Vince opened his eyes and he entered Ultimate form. He turned into a Sceptile. "EMERALD BOMB!" he grabbed an emerald on his back and threw it at Jerin, when the emerald exploded Jerin staggered back a bit. "Emerald clone!" Vince made the clone, which proceeded to repeatedly hit Jerin around. Jerin ducked under a slash and thunder punched the clone dispelling it. Vince created a few more surrounding Jerin, Jerin charged his arms and tried punching a clone only for it to jump over him, another clone appeared in front of him as he was in the air, "Leaf blade!" the blade slashed upwards sending Jerin flying into another clone which had an energy ball ready, he threw the ball at Jerin's prone form which sent him sprawling downwards into the floor. Jerin got up and used thunder dome, which dispelled all except three clones. He charged at another clone with a quick attack and used the momentum to power up an Iron tail dispelling the clone; the clone behind him launched a razor leaf, followed by a leaf storm. The two attacks fused, making two tornadoes of leaves cover the razor leaf. A small explosion resulted in Jerin flying upwards, one of the clones used the last of its energy to use frenzy plant to pin Jerin to the floor before it dispelled. "Frenzy spikes!" the real Vince's tail shot into the ground, when it came up emerald spikes circled around Jerin and the clone before he dispelled it, trapping Jerin in a dome of emerald thorns by himself.

(With Jerin)  
>Jerin was unaware of his surroundings; right now he was enveloped in complete darkness. "So you decided to give up again?" he looked up to see Arcy, in the pokeflesh. "Arcy?" she smacked him upside the head.<p>

"Who gave you permission to say my real name?" Jerin looked down sadly. Arcy smiled at him kindly. "You are my chosen one, you know you can win, fight! Remember the words I had told you earlier"…

(Flashback!)

"I… failed…"

"MORTAL YOU ARE NOT READY TO DIE!" shouted a heavenly voice "but I lost… It is impossible to win against him!" Jerin argued_._ "WHAT ABOUT YOUR FRIENDS? WILL YOU LEAVE THEM?" the voice continued. "Of course not I will protect them until the very end" "BUT IT IS NOT THE END" the voice yelled out, "yes I need to beat him! I need to… beat him… but how..."  
>"All lights shine brightest in the dark… the Aggron has embraced the darkness…<br>"YOU! ARE! THE! LIGHT!"

(End flashback)

Jerin looked up determinedly, his eyes glowed blue, his tail was covered in blue electricity, his paws shone, his legs and arms lengthened a few centimeters to allow more movement, he had transformed into his true ultimate form. Light shone through the darkness, blinding even Arcy slightly.

(With everyone else)  
>Vince was about to attack with another energy ball when Jerin shone brightly, destroying the dome and getting Darkrai's attention allowing Neo to break the stalemate they were currently in to push him backwards. "Heroes swords!" Neo created an electricity conducting sword for Jerin, who smirked,<br>"Perfect" the two then clashed with Darkrai, he lunged at Jerin who sidestepped which left Darkrai open to a slash from Neo, Jerin charged his sword to send a crescent cut at Darkrai who flew backwards, Neo dashed up to him and his arms moved like lightning, slashing and stabbing multiple times, when he jumped back Darkrai was completely covered by a multitude of slashes that appeared late. (You know how in anime's they slash like a billion times and when they re-sheath their sword the slashes give a late reaction) Darkrai fell to the floor, but he was not out. "I will not be defeated by the likes of you two!" Vince and Alan walked up to them.  
>"Then how about the likes of us four?" Vince was obviously on his last legs by the way he was leaning onto his sword. Alan was in a slightly better shape, opting to hold his frozen sword in his mouth "That is dangerous you know" Jerin remembered a time when he touched his tongue on a frozen spoon. Alan shook his head. "Not for an ice type". Jerin nodded, he was healed when he went into his true ultimate form so he could fight for a while, and Neo didn't take too much damage as well. "Really? Two of you are on your last legs, courtesy of your mouse friend, and the other two fell for my nightmare, although the dragon child intrigues me" Darkrai commented. Neo cocked his head in confusion for the second time this night. "Dragon child?" Jerin looked at Neo,<br>"Whoa! You have wings!" Neo looked at his back with wide eyes. He jumped up and started to flap, "This is awesome!" Darkrai frowned.  
>"I see, this is your first time using this form" Neo nodded "Enough of this folly, time to battle" Darkrai readied his sword and claw again and charged. Vince ran up and tried to attack, the slash was blocked by the shadow claw before Darkrai used his other hand to blast him away with a dark pulse, knocking Vince out. Jerin ran up with an electric clone, the clone hacked at the sword; Jerin jumped at the shadow claw, locking him in a stalemate, "Neo!" Neo jumped at the back of Darkrai who hissed at the pain. "Dark dome!" The effects were the same as Jerin's thunder dome except it was black instead of yellow. Jerin and Neo were blown back while Jerin's clone dispelled. Alan rushed in after the dome faded. He slashed at Darkrai's arms freezing them. "NEO! JERIN! NOW!" Jerin recovered first and ran in. he slashed at Darkrai's torso, paralyzing him. Neo stumbled a little but was still able to get there before Darkrai recovered. "THIS IS FOR EMILY!" All the swords fused into Neo's as he concentrated. "NOW FALL!" using the last of his strength he ran up to Darkrai and stabbed him, a flash of different colors blinded everyone for a few seconds. When they faded everyone saw Darkrai's figure was fading away. Darkrai stared at Cresselia before speaking. "With dreams, there will always be nightmares… with nightmares I will always exist… See you 'round… Sis" Darkrai smiled a little at his last words before completely fading.<p>

…  
>…<p>

"I thought he would never leave" huffed Cresselia. Everyone sweatdropped before laughing heartily as they all fell on their backs from exhaustion.

(Mistral City)

Harrison was in his room at their base, which honestly looked like a large castle. But then again so did most houses around the area except smaller. It was to withstand most of the high winds they get over the course of the year. A few stairs down from his floor was the dungeon room, where our hero's girlfriends are. Harrison was recalling what he had seen at the crater just before he left.

(Flashback!)

"Let's move the hostages somewhere else… preferably the Castle base in Mistral City" Lachlan nodded and they went on their way. Harrison looked back as he heard a small sound of thunder in the far distance. He stared into the large crater as a small brightish figure formed out of the side of the meteorite, it was small, silver and had circuit lines running around his body. "Strange" he saw the figure morph into what seemed like a fan and fly off. He was about to attack it, thinking it had not seen him, but it turned into a lamp and blinded him long enough for it to escape. "What in the world?" the strangest thing was, he could've sworn a new gem appeared on the meteorite in the same spot the figure came out of.

(Flashback end)

Harrison frowned in thought, "What exactly was the figure I saw? It was unlike any Pokémon I have faced before and I used to be an explorer!" he breathed a small amount of fire in boredom and frustration. "I must find out on what exactly that thing was and if it even was a Pokémon… or a living being of which no-one has ever seen before" he stomped off to the library in thought, though it was ironic, a dragon living inside a castle.

(With Team Hentaro)

It was now noon and our heroes were nicely rested, Emily though, was still knocked out, but she was in a dreamless sleep, courtesy of Cresselia. "Hey Toto, who's your new friend?" asked Vince, everyone else only just realized she was there. "Actually she's an old friend, her name is Yuki, we used to be in a team together until I thought she died" Toto explained, Yuki playfully glared at Toto.

"I am _not_ old," everyone laughed at Toto's sheepish expression. "Its nice to see a fellow good Pokémon ice type, the last ice type I saw was Kyurem, and it eats Pokémon," said Alan smiling slightly. Toto glared a 'she's mine' glare at Alan who backed away. Yuki looked at Alan in confusion. "Oh sorry I thought you were a girl, cause your face looks all cute" Everyone burst out in laughter at Alan who blushed. "I uh look like this uh because um uh" Yuki giggled at his flustered behavior. "So where are you guys heading off to?" Asked Cresselia.

"Yeah we're trying to find the Eonpet base so we can save my friends, by the way, do you have a name?" Asked Jerin, Cresselia nodded.

"It's Lia"

"Is it just me, or are most of the names unoriginal?" Asked Jerin, everyone shrugged, Cresselia glared at Jerin. "I was given this name by Arceus herself" Jerin nodded to her surprise. She rose a figurative brow "why are you not surprised?" Jerin just smiled.

"I've met Arcy before" Cresselia's eyes were wide in surprise; the slight smirk on her face gave her an amused look. "She told you her nickname?" Jerin shook his head.

"No, Lily told me" Cresselia giggled thinking on what Lily's punishment would be. "Well its time for us to leave" yawned Toto. Yuki sighed slightly "You're sleepy already?" Toto just shrugged before they got moving. "Wait!" Cresselia called out to our heroes. "Take this!" with that she tossed a feather at Jerin, who raised a brow. "This is one of her feathers, it should keep the wearer from getting nightmares" He commented. Vince and Alan motioned for Jerin to keep it when he offered it to them, they'd rather not face a nightmare mode Jerin again. It took most of what they had, and that was at half of Jerin's full power, not that Jerin even realizes he only uses about an eighth whenever he fights. Neo was looking at the unconscious Emily on Yuki's back worriedly. _I hope she's okay…_ The group passed a few trees as they crossed the plain towards Rithmere. Rithmere was a town several miles forward; it was five miles from the desert. Once every year, Rithmere held a tournament, one of the prizes was 1'000'000poke and that was just for fourth place. First place you got to go straight to Platinum rank. Right now, Team Hentaro was on silver rank, not very high for a sort of well-known team. Though the tourney was still months away. "Shame really, I'd like to test out my strength against some tough opponents" Commented Vince as they walked through the town. The group decided to split up and search for clues. Neo carried Emily (who was still out cold) to a hotel, Vince decided to learn more about the tournament, Toto and Yuki decided to catch up at the Ramen bar while Jerin and Alan walked around the town, during the walk Jerin and Alan were listening on through the ramblings of several civilians. "I swear to Arceus man, she gave the money back!"

"Dude seriously you got nothing to lose if you ask her!"

"OMA did you hear?"

"No, what?"

"A famous team is in Rockhaven!"

"Isn't Justin the cutest?"

"I got a free pie!"

"Did you hear? The Eonpet's have gotten hostages in Mistral City" Jerin and Alan looked at each other briefly before listening in on the conversation. "Really? That's just past the desert!"

"Yeah I know!" the owner of this voice was female. "Where did you get this information from?" the Pokémon who were talking stared at the newcomer with lecherous eyes.

"Why don't you show us a good time and I might consider answering" The Pokémon was a Gengar who spoke. The female Pokémon scoffed at the thought. Jerin glared at the Gengar and the other Pokémon, which was an Arbock. Alan's gaze was directed at the female. _She's beautiful_ he thought wistfully before he realized what the Gengar was implying. Jerin and Alan nodded at each other, "Electro ball/Ice shard!" they yelled, the two moves knocked out the enemy Pokémon. "That was weak…" The female Pokémon turned around, Jerin was surprised to see who it was. "SKY?/JERIN?" The two Pokémon looked at each other, well more like Jerin glared and Sky looked down in sadness. "What are you doing here?" mumbled Sky.

"I could say the same thing!" Spat Jerin venomously.

"Look Jerin, I'm sorry. I was forced to do it, if I didn't I would've never seen my sister again, I don't hate HTP's, in fact, I am one!" Jerin's eyes widened in revelation, Alan looked at her with glazed eyes. "My real name is Petal Beyonay" (WOW GAME CHANGER!)

(With Inferno and the rest of Team Hentaro)

"It is really boring here! I should've gone with Jerin and the rest!" complained Inferno. The weather was unusually hot. Not that Inferno minded, but it was slowly roasting Zac and Marina. Shiina was resting inside the bathtub in her human form, she propped a chair against the door to stop any accidents because there was no lock, Inferno was on a lounge chair outside trying to relax, Belle was stalkin- I mean _observing,_ yeah, observing from a distance. Alan's clone was suffering; Aaron was making it worse by breathing fire every time they passed each other. Cameron was knocked out in the front yard; he tried hitting on a passing Gardevoir. All in all, a regular hot day.

(Unknown)

A silhouette could be seen flying through the clouds aimlessly. Hanging onto it was a relatively plump Makuhita. "WHY ARE WE EVEN UP HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?" the silhouette just shrugged causing the Makuhita to face palm, unfortunately that was the hand he was using to hold onto the unknown Pokémon in the first place. "Why me?" he plummeted a few meters down before he was swept up by the other Pokémon. "So we are headed towards Rithmere? That is where that tourney is held isn't it?" Makuhita nodded and grinned at the thought. "What is great is that there is word that it will start early this year! And what is even better is that Team Hentaro is there!"

(With Neo)

Neo was lying down on the bed, bored out of his mind when. "NEO!" Screamed Emily, he turned to see what was wrong. "Yeah?" Emily looked frantically around and saw him across the room, and in speeds that would make speed form deoxys jealous, she jumped on him and hugged him like he had died. "YOU'RE OK!" Emily was in tears. Neo was just blushing at the position they were in. "It was horrible! You died! Neo!" Neo's eyes widened_ maybe she… no, that's just wishful thinking_ Emily then kissed him.

(With Vince)

Vince was looking around and finally spotted the arena. The arena itself was very impressive, there were stands surrounding the area, there was a retractable cover on top as well. The inside of the arena was filled with many different types of terrain; A small ocean, a desert, a jungle, A VOLCANO? This arena had everything. But what surprised Vince was the poster.

=Tournament commences in three days=

(With Toto)

Toto was holding hands with his old crush; they just walked out of the Ramen bar after talking about what happened during the time Yuki went missing when two bandits appeared. "Oi kid! Hand over your money and the lass! We might then consider leaving you alone!" Toto face was shadowed by the sun "Ya' def' kid? I said hand em' over!" Toto looked up and glared, Yuki was praying for the poor idiots that called Toto a kid, as well as threatening one of his friends, when the two bandits made the mistake of looking into his eyes everything went black for them.

(With the Eonpet's)

Leif was strolling along the corridor thinking about how many generals they had left. "Let's see, so Jasmine, James and myself are still here, Nick and Lucas are still out hunting, same as Cara, Sky and Star have betrayed us so that's two out, Laurence was eaten and Dusknoir disappeared, and there is also Lachlan and Harrison. So at the moment three are gone for good, one is MIA and there are still eight left, not including nick's sister, Jasmine… James… when can we leave and start over?"

**Hey everyone! I'm done! Right now Jerin is hanging over a large pit of snakes as punishment for not telling me about the PM's that were sent. Anyway I hope this chapter was to your liking! From now on I will try to average the chapters around 4000 words each, they will probably come out once or twice every three months, depending on what times we are available and what mood either of us are in. Well now it is time for the chapterly spoiler!**

**(SPOILER ALERT!)**

**Hey there everyone! It's Lily here telling you that you have to read the next chapter! We see yours truly getting reunited with my sister. Also we see the start of the Rithmere tournament! **

**Next chapter: Let the games begin! (Pt. 1)**

**CHARACTER PROFILE!**

**Name: Rallen**

**Pokémon: Rotom**

**Type: Electric and ghost/fire/water/flying/grass/ice**

**Appearance: Silver with circuit lines around his body, in ultimate form he is black with red circuit lines.**

**Attacks: ****Shadow Ball, Electro Ball, Discharge, Sucker Punch, Hydro Pump, Overheat, Leaf Storm, Air Slash, Blizzard, Darkness burst (shadow ball + electro ball)**

**When in ultimate form**

**Machine boost (Allows ultimate form)**

**Ultimate Cannon (electric hands turn into laser blaster. Fires a red laser that has a high chance of burning)**

**Electric Overtake (jumps into foe's body, taking over the nervous system. Takes control of foe bodies for a while. Damage goes to the foe. Foe becomes paralyzed after overtake.)**

**Annoying alert**

**Darkness pledge**

**Gender: Male**

**Crushing on: Unknown**

**Role in story: Jerin's unofficial brother, long ranged attacker and hacker of HTP's**

**Age: 14 in Pokémon years 28 in human.**

**Well that should be all for now! BYE!**


	15. Chapter 14 Let the games begin! Pt 1

**Hello everyone! Pokefan and Jerin here, coming at you with another chapter! Sorry it's been a while but we were stuck under a pile of homework, we finally were able to get some free time and write the next chapter! Now onto the reviews!**

_**Allen5 **_**Thanks for staying with the story so long! I guess the last thing Darkrai said was pretty cool wasn't it? (I was the one with the idea to write it…) *****Smiling***** No you weren't. Now that I think about it, I really haven't written too many Ultimates at one time, the closest was when fighting the bringer of blizzards, Kyurem.**

_**Warpath**_** Well, Yuki has evolved but I think that's it, yes Inferno has an Ultimate form, it was when he turned blaze on, the Blaze ability was stronger, he just didn't notice.**

_**Rotom3GS**_** Yeah I guess the tournament was a good idea (I thought of that as well) … shut up… Yeah so Jerin has unlocked his true ultimate form. But only Neo unlocked his ultimate form, if you look a little more closely during the chapter 'the three HTP's' it says that Vince had unlocked his from training. Yeah, Sky or Petal, is Lily's sister, younger might I add.**

_**EpicPika**_** Thanks for the praise; yeah I bet a lot of people were surprised at that, (I was the one who thought of it) Jerin is the second one to unlock his true ultimate form with Lily being the first. Also thanks again for the picture of Jerin.**

**DISCLAIMER: (Shiina: Pokefan-san and Jerin-kun do not own Pokemon)**

**(Last time)**

**(With Jerin and Alan)**

_**"What are you doing here?" mumbled Sky.  
>"I could say the same thing!" Spat Jerin venomously.<br>"Look Jerin, I'm sorry. I was forced to do it, if I didn't I would've never seen my sister again, I don't hate HTP's, in fact, I am one!" Jerin's eyes widened in revelation, Alan looked at her with glazed eyes. "My real name is Petal Beyonay"  
><strong>_**(With Vince)  
><strong>_**Vince was looking around and finally spotted the arena. The arena itself was very impressive, there were stands surrounding the area, there was a retractable cover on top as well. The inside of the arena was filled with many different types of terrain; A small ocean, a desert, a jungle, A VOLCANO? This arena had everything. But what surprised Vince was the poster.**_

_**=Tournament commences in three days=  
><strong>_**(With Neo and Emily)  
><strong>_**"NEO!" Screamed Emily, he turned to see what was wrong. "Yeah?" Emily looked frantically around and saw him across the room, and in speeds that would make speed form Deoxys jealous, she jumped on him and hugged him like he had died. "YOU'RE OK!" Emily was in tears. Neo was just blushing at the position they were in. "It was horrible! You died! Neo!" Neo's eyes widened**__** maybe she… no, that's just wishful thinking**__** Emily then kissed him.**_

(Chapter 14: Let the games begin! Pt. 1)

(With Neo)  
>Neo broke out of the kiss with wide eyes. "You-I-we just-I-I-I-you!" Neo promptly fainted. Emily's eyes were the size of saucepans.<br>"Did I just kiss him? No way, I finally did it! Wait! Now he knows!" Emily then fainted at the revelation.

(With Alan)  
>"YOU WHAT!" Jerin stared at Sky, oh well Petal, with wide eyes. "You mean you're related to Lily!" Sky, uh sorry Petal looked surprised he knew her sister.<br>"Yeah I am, why? Do you know her?" Jerin nodded slowly, he was still in shock. Alan however was lost. "I don't get it, who is Lily?" Petal responded with a smartass comment 'my sister' while Jerin didn't respond at all, he was still shocked, there wasn't too many similarities between the two, I mean sure they were both a little on the flirty side and were both flying types but that was all he could spot… at least from the top of his head. "Lily… is the angel that probably contacted you or your master to say you were a gem HTP. A HTP with a gem on the meteorite, I was told all HTP's have an ultimate form so the gem is the only thing special about us" Jerin elaborated on the gem HTP when Sk- PETAL! Her, name, is, Petal! Petal looked confused. Petal just looked at Alan blushing a little, Alan looked down bashfully, Jerin just blinked at the two. "Is something going on?" The two blushed while they both denied furiously. Jerin smirked knowingly while the two separated, their faces hotter than Inferno's flame during blaze when someone hurts _both_ Shiina and Belle, actually, that's probably an understatement. "Shadow ball!" Jerin Iron tailed the ball sending it back towards the Pokémon who made it, ending in it fainting. He glared at the group behind him, it was a team and judging by the Pokémon contained in it, it was the Gengars' team. "This is my fault, the Gengar I fought must have gotten away" said Alan looking down, Jerin sighed feeling annoyed.  
>"Why do you always blame yourself? The Gengar that got away was mine; your one is still pretty frozen." He said gesturing towards the party frozen Gengar who was in the middle of trying to thaw himself out, when he realized he was spotted he tried harder. "Oh" Petal giggled at Alan who blushed and looked down bashfully. Jerin rolled his eyes. "This better not be a common thing, I have two girls who I miss that have been kidnapped, I don't need you two kicking me when I'm down" Alan apologized saying it was his fault, Jerin face palmed, "again with this? Look you can blame yourself once we kick these guys a-" He was interrupted by a Ghastly.<br>"We can here you guys, you do realize that right?" That earned him an Electro Ball to the face. Then again that's all he is… Thus began the fastest, most one-sided group battle ever.

(With Vince)  
>Vince was grinning madly, you'd think he was high or having a sugar rush, "so the tournament is in three days?" He asked himself rhetorically. Currently he was wondering how many really strong Pokémon would be participating in this tournament. He looked over the details. His eyes widened at the number of participants there were, in fact there were only a few spots open, Vince walked up to the registration office.<p>

(With Toto and Yuki)  
>Right now there were several Pokémon laying down knocked out on several benches in front of the TV store with a yawning Toto and a deadpanning Yuki walking away from the scene. "Did you really need to take it that far?" she asked,<br>"They were threatening you!"  
>"And you punched their lights out, then did something no man should experience!"<br>"What? All I did was ask the manager to change it to-"  
>"DON'T even say it! They know who says it" Toto just shrugged nonchalantly, honestly he doesn't mind looking at it every once in a while, then again that's probably why most girls tend to stay away from him. "Now where to next?" Toto shrugged, he had no idea where to go at the moment. After a few minutes of debating, they decided to head to the hotel, inside their assorted room was a knocked out Neo lying under a fainted Emily. "Uh… why don't we just head to the hotel restaurant?" Suggested Yuki, feeling the awkwardness of the moment, "Uh yeah, good, idea" What made the two lovebirds position worse, is the fact Emily's head was resting on Neo's, so to a Pokémon who didn't know them, that would be a very interesting sight.<p>

(Above the clouds)  
>*Rumble* "How much longer? I'm hungry!"<br>"You're always hungry!"  
>"That's not the point!"<br>"Do you _want_ me to make you walk there?"  
>"Hey the only reason I decided to go with you is because you're a HTP as well!"<br>"That and because you wanted me to haul your fat a-"  
>"I AM NOT FAT! THIS IS 95% MUSCLE! I AM FASTER AND MORE THAN LIKELY STRONGER THAN YOU!"<br>"Yeah I guess 95% muscle is a good way to explain how heavy you are…"  
>"Do you <em>want<em> me to hit you?"  
>"I don't know, do you <em>want<em> us to plummet to our deaths?"

"That's what I thought" Seeing he had won the argument, the two flew in silence, at least until… *rumble* "How much longer? I'm hungry!" The flying Pokémon face palmed.

"And still half an hour to go…"

(With Jerin and Alan)  
>"Well that was completely one sided" Petal looked at the damage the two caused towards the alleyway they were in. You see, the city, being so close to a desert, is boiling hot. So in order to slightly escape that, they made the pathways relatively small, so they would be better known as an alley. They were small because the roofs provided some shade from the scorching heat of the sun. The streets were made of dirt so they wouldn't get hot when in the sun, the buildings however, were made of sandstone, cause in this heat, wood would catch on fire and stone would cook them alive and bricks were hard to get around this area. It was pretty much hell for Alan and Yuki right now, and with the recent drought, Alan was pretty much begging for Jerin to put him out of his misery as he was lying on the floor panting, "c'mon man, don't be pathetic" said Jerin, he was sweating a little because of their little one sided brawl. Petal was giggling at Alan's expense. "Thanks for the support guys" He commented sarcastically as he slowly got up. Petal giggled again. "Sorry, it's just you look so cute like that" and with that, Alan fainted.<br>"And he's out cold folks! The winner is Petal Beyonay by knockout! *Cheers* Petal! Petal! Petal!" Commented Jerin, while Petal, just now realizing what she said, fainted as well. "OH! Sorry folks! It's a double knockout!" He looked at the two… then back out to the ice-cream shop across the pathway… then back at the two, he repeated the process for a few minutes. "Meh, they'll be fine"

(With Vince)  
>After registering everyone he thought might want to join, he made his way to the hotel they were staying at, once he got there he saw a knocked out Neo, Emily, Alan and Sky all dumped in the same place. To his immediate left was Toto singing in the shower, Yuki was lying by the refrigerator with the door open tryin to stay cool and Jerin was playing on what seemed to be a PS3 with one paw while the other was supporting the ice-cream cone he was licking. "How am I supposed to do <em>that<em> without opposable thumbs and only one hand?" mumbled Jerin furiously pressing buttons. Vince coughed loudly to get Jerin's attention. "What exactly is she doing here?" Jerin didn't even glance in Vince's general direction. "Apperently she was forced to join the Eonpet's, also she's a HTP, and is also Lily's sister" Vince was confused.  
>"Right, I was the only one to see her, y'know the angel we heard inside the crater" Vince made and 'ohhh' sound before he sat next to Jerin, "and by the way, I entered you, Neo, Toto, Alan and myself into the tournament" That got Jerin away from the TV. Jerin narrowed his eyes, "I dunno, there's something I don't trust about that tournament, Let's do some sneaking around once we are finished" Vince cocked his head in confusion before Jerin tossed him a controller. "I need someone else to help me get though this" Jerin was stuck on a jungle level of some random game, he has to do a complex set of button pressing to proceed to the next stage, Vince blinked at the large set of instructions. "How long have you been playing?" Jerin answered an hour, "And what level is this" Jerin scratched his head sheepishly "Uh… the tutorial?"<p>

(A half an hour later)  
>"Now be very, very quiet" Whispered Vince as they stealthily crept into the back room, "were hunting wabbits cause its wabbit season" Joked Jerin, Vince glared at him, he smiled sheepishly "sorry, couldn't help myself" the two proceeded to look around at the stuff inside the back, "oh my Arcy…us, I meant oh my Arceus!" Jerin tried to correct himself, Inside the room were a bunch of boxes and crates, even a few barrals, there was a large amount of buttons on a silver switchboard, Vince was curious as to what all these flashing buttons and levers did, there were so many, it was like a star wars space ship. When Jerin mentioned that, Vince smacked him upside the head. "Hey! What was that for?" Jerin exclaimed angrily, Vince rolled his eyes. "We're supposed to be quiet so-"<br>"What?"  
>"I said we have to be qui-"<br>"What?"  
>"I SAID WE NEED TO BE QUIET!"<br>"Vince! We need to be quiet! Do you want them to hear us?" As soon as Jerin said that they heard a large amount of loud footsteps "I think I heard the intruders over here!" Vince's eyes widened, he turned to Jerin. "Now wha… He left me" In Jerin's place was a sign.  
>=Meet you back at the hotel ;D=<br>"…" Vince face palmed before running out of there.

(Three days later)  
>It was a bright and sunny morning, the pidgey's were chirping, the Pidoves singing and everyone was out and about… maybe in three hours time, right now everyone was sleeping because it was 3 o'clock in the morning, for those who don't know, Pokémon don't wake up around this time of day… night… morning… you know what I mean.<p>

Vince was up for some terribly odd reason, meaning training. Emily and Neo have woken up during the second day, but neither could look at each other before fainting, same goes for Alan with Petal. She didn't have that problem because she was too busy playing on the PS3 with Jerin, who was, in blatant terms, getting his ass kicked. "Why do I suck so much at this game?" He sulked in a corner after being beaten 23-nil. Petal giggled, "I don't know, maybe you should practice more?" Jerin looked up, he then saw the time. "WE WERE AWAKE FOR THE WHOLE NIGHT?" Petal blinked at the clock on the TV.  
>"Oh yeah" Jerin sighed at Petal's ignorance, and today was the day of the tournament, there were bound to be a huge amount of strong Pokémon. "I think we should sleep" Petal pouted cutely, Jerin just shook his head. "That won't work on me, maybe Alan, but not me" Petal sighed before walking towards her bed. Jerin looked left, then right, and began playing his game again. "Tournament or not, I <em>need<em> to beat this level" he muttered.

(Three hours later)  
>"I couldn't beat the level" Petal and Vince were laughing at Jerin, who was now in a corner poking a rock sadly. Neo blinked. "What level number was it?"<br>"The tutorial" Everyone stared at Jerin blankly. Jerin rubbed his neck in embarrassment. Neo shook his head "And this is our leader".  
>"Hey isn't the tournament starting soon?" Everyone blinked at Petal.<br>"OH NO!" With that, everyone high tailed it towards the arena.

(At the arena)  
>There were millions of Pokémon in the stands at the moment; the ones on the stands were Yuki, Petal and Emily. Petal puffed her cheeks in annoyance, "I wanna go down there" she whined childishly,<br>"Sorry, but Vince didn't know you were with us" Petal nodded, understanding his reasoning.

Jerin was standing in the crowd of exactly 256 Pokémon. He was amazed by how many there were, and there were all the types and sizes. It was kind of intimidating. When a loud cough echoed throughout the packed arena, everyone turned towards the source. He looked to be an elderly Chatot. "Hello everyone! Welcome to the Desert Tournament! You may have heard of the Wind Tournament in Mistral City or the Aqua Tournament in Port Hargeon, they are kind of like this one, except less hot. Unlike a regular tournament, these tournaments are testing _all_ your skills, we have a speed test, a knowledge test (several Pokémon groaned at that), an endurance test and finally a power test, I know there are more skills than that, but that is what this tournament will cover this time, now remember, play safe, play fair and do not get to badly hurt, because this first test's a doozie" Chatot grinned in his little viewers block, it was a large area cut off from the rest, only VIP's allowed.

Everyone walked towards the next area. They saw a large circular field, inside the field was just flat floor, but the outside was separated from the rest of the ground, leaving a large gap between the sides and the actual ground, it was pretty much separated from everything else. It was actually in level with the stands, and they were ten meters higher than the arena floor. All around the area they were heading towards were cannons, disc launchers, tranquilizer dart guns, practically anything that could make you get knocked off balance or fall, heck; there was even a bowling ball catapult. Toto gulped at the stage. "Oh Arceus" muttered a random Pokémon. This was definitely going to be hectic.

Once everyone was standing on top of the stage, Chatot spoke. "Okay, this is the endurance test, I'm sure you saw the… toys… you will be dodging. This test will end once half of you are knocked out of the arena, remember once you're out, you can't go back in. Now the rules are, you cannot fly or levitate, no attacking other Pokémon, no using moves at all, and if you fall off you are out. BEGIN!" As soon as the Chatot yelled, several Pokémon were sent flying courtesy of explosions "And watch out for land mines… I love my job"

Pokémon were being knocked out left and right, Vince was dodging them out of pure awesomeness, Jerin was sleeping, Neo was nearly taken out by a bowling ball and Toto was enjoying the food being hurled at them, Alan however, somehow ended up on top of a rhyperior in panic. He was currently screaming directions as the rhyperior was fleeing from the large amount of items flying around. A banana nearly sliced his head off, "WHO'S BIG IDEA WAS IT TO PUT RAZORS IN THE BANANA?" Yelled Alan as another banana was close to giving him a new haircut. Chatot smirked mischievously.  
>"It definitely wasn't me," he said sarcastically. It had been ten minutes and there were only two thirds of the Pokémon left.<p>

After several more knockouts the arena began shaking a little, Jerin was sleeping peacefully. Now the arena was making a miniature earthquake by shaking, actually, it's better described as vibrating harshly. This action caused several lots of Pokémon to plummet off the vibrating arena. A few minutes later the projectiles and vibrating stopped and the elderly Chatot called out, that is after he finished eating the popcorn he was biting on "we now have the Pokémon heading off towards the next test" true to his word, half of the Pokémon were now left standing,  
>"YOU WERE ENJOYING THAT WEREN'T YOU!" yelled a random Pokémon accusingly. The elderly Chatot was smiling smugly while chuckling, which was probably hard to do because he had a beak. "I was enjoying that, wasn't I? Anyway, the next test is one of speed, you have until tomorrow to get into groups of four, for now you have the time off, but it would be wise to choose now while everyone is here, also, you are not allowed to partner up with someone you know well" The Chatot flew off, Jerin woke up a few seconds later "What'd I miss? Has the challenge started yet?"<p>

After filling Jerin in on events, as well as berating him for falling asleep during the competition, everyone went their separate ways to find teammates. Luckily for Vince he didn't know Alan or Toto very well as they never had really conversed much before, they also included the Rhyperior Alan was riding on during the endurance test, as a sort of bad attempt at apologizing. Jerin and Neo weren't as lucky, although they knew that they were still slightly strangers towards each other, they still needed two more Pokémon. "Hey there!" Exclaimed a rather large Pokémon, he was yellow, wearing boxing gloves and had two red swirls on his cheeks. An interesting thing though, was that a rainbow colored fist was painted on his stomach, "are you guys looking for teammates too? Well we can help you!" He grinned, He pointed towards his friend while gesturing towards himself. His friend seemed to be an electric type Pokémon, he was a silver Pokémon who was very shiny, he kind of blinded Neo slightly, he had two arms that looked like a lightning bolt, all along his body were small electrical circuits. "The name's Rallen" He grinned toothily. "My partner here is Jet" He gestured an arm towards the yellow Pokémon, "I'm a rotom, my partner is a makuhita" Jet had a irritation mark on his head, he clearly wasn't pleased.  
>"What do you mean partner?"<br>"Well someone has to be the leader"  
>"And who decided to make you leader?"<br>"I did when you were stupid enough to facepalm with the hand that was holding onto me when I was flying!" Jerin put up a confused face.  
>"Wait, you can fly?" Rallen grinned as he nodded, he then showed off a few of his different forms. "Why exactly do they look like household appliances?" Rallen shrugged, Jerin then noticed something, "you're a HTP aren't you? Same goes to your friend there" Rallen's happy, grinning face turned into a glare, "whats it to ya?" Jerin and Rallen were glaring at each other for a few minutes until, "That's great! My friend and I are both HTP's as well!" Rallen and everyone blinked at Jerin's change of behavior, Rallen then burst out laughing, "so kid, what are you doing in a contest like this?"<br>"We're looking for my friends, they were pokenapped by the Eonpets, names are Alice and Mystic" Rallen shrugged,  
>"Meh, never heard of them, though there is talk about two Pokémon held captive in Mistral City" Jerin nodded, Neo was confused with the conversation. "You're not headed towards there are you?" Jerin nodded determinedly. "Hah! You remind me of myself, brave, adventurous, handsome, good with the ladies *nudge, nudge, wink, wink*" Jet rolled his eyes.<br>"Full of hot air…" he jibed, Rallen glared at Jet who whistled innocently. Neo snickered at the two while Jerin was blushing a little at what Rallen was implying before shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts. "C'mon, I'll show you where we're staying" Jerin gestured to follow him towards the place they were staying at.

So the teams were Jerin, Jet, Rallen and Neo, and the other team is Alan, Vince, Rhyperior and Toto

(Mistral City)  
>Deep within a certain dark castle inside Mistral City, were two Pokémon bored out of their minds. "IT IS SO DAMN BORING HERE!" Whined Mystic, she and Alice were chained to the floor with, well, chains attached to one of their legs, they were playing go fish with a few cards in the middle of a fairly plain gray room, the walls were made of rock, there was a table, two hammocks and a toilet. "*sigh* you're only saying that because you're losing" Mystic huffed cutely,<br>"I hope Jerin and the other's get here soon, I am really getting tired of the food here"  
>"What food? All we get is some sort of slop, it looks like blended berries without the juice" Alice sighed again<p>

...

"Got any fives?"  
>"Go fish"<p>

(With everyone back home)  
>Zac was lying down on his bed, throwing a ball up and down feeling quite bored, "Hey does anyone want to go on a mission?"<br>"We can't go on a mission until Jerin gets back with the others" said the ice clone Alan. Marina groaned, it was like over eighty degrees, Aaron was training outside, taking the heat like it was nothing, Cameron was using his oversized tail to fan himself, Inferno was sparring with Belle, who wanted to get stronger, while Shiina was happily watching from the sidelines, although Belle had the type advantage Inferno had the advantage of the hot day, fueling his fire. "Flamethrower!" Belle dodged the flamethrower easily,  
>"Can you please refrain from making this day any hotter? It's already hot enough without your flames!" Inferno sighed<br>"I think we should stop for today, I'm gonna work on something" Belle sighed and nodded before she went inside, Inferno looked left, then right, and headed towards the back of the base. He walked up to an area closed off by several large rocks, "Dig!" he exclaimed, he started burrowing through the ground.

(Back at Rithmere)

Jerin had brought back Rallen and Jet to meet everyone back at the hotel, after a small introductory session Jerin got his ass kicked several times by Rallen, "How is it that I am so terrible at this game?" Jerin groaned as he lost again, Rallen just shrugged while smirking. After a few more attempts Jerin eventually gave the controller to Yuki while going to the small park a few blocks away to blow off some steam.

He was fed up with the Arcy damn game but it was so addicting, add in the fact that Jerin is too stubborn to give up, it will take him forever to do something else. After taking a breather he decided to go back to the hotel. Everyone talked about what the next test could be over dinner, it was Chestnuts and some berry soup, afterwards they said goodbye to Rallen and Jet as they walked, or in Rallen's case floated, back to their own hotel. A few hours later everyone said there goodnights and everyone decided to go to sleep.

(Dream)

Jerin opened his eyes only to immediately closed them tight as a blinding light shone everywhere, he slowly opened his eyes to get used to the bright light, Jerin sat up and realized he wasn't in the hotel anymore, he took in his surroundings as he stood up. He was somewhere in the sky, there were fluffy white clouds everywhere and anywhere he looked he couldn't see anything except the clouds and the sky. "How exactly am I standing on a cloud if they aren't solid?" He walked forward for a few minutes, the thing was, it never seemed like he moved at all. After a while he heard an angelic voice, "Hey Jerin! How goes it?" Jerin looked behind him to find out where the happy feminine voice came from.  
>"Lily?"<p>

**And we're done! Sorry it took so long this time, blame it on math homework. Also Jerin went on vacation, the lazy bum (Heard… erm, read that!) … Moving on, so! Jerin is having yet another dream! We learn the difference between a regular HTP and a Gem HTP, we meet two new HTP's and the tournament has started! Lets see how that will go shall we?  
>(SPOILER ALERT!)<strong>

**Hey everyone! It's me Shiina! Next chapter we begin the next part of the tournament! We also see Lily's facial expression after finding out her sister is alive. See you all next time!  
>Next chapter: Let the games begin! (Pt 2 of a three part arc)<strong>

**I don't really have a character to choose from for the character profile except Jet so I'll let you guys decide who I should do next, you can either review or PM me!**

**The choices are…  
>A. Leif<br>B. Jet  
>C. Lachlan<br>D. Petal (Sky)**

**Please review!**

**\/**


	16. Chapter 15 Let the games begin! Pt 2

**Hey everyone how's it going? It's me pokefan (And Jerin!) back with a new chapter! I got eight reviews! Also thanks again to EpicPika, she was the on who made the new cover for the story with Jerin on it! A week ago was Valentines Day so I couldn't update cause of my girlfriend wanting to spend time with me for a few days.  
><strong>_**IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**_**  
><strong>**Also I'm going to be taking a break from WAP for a while cause I got a few ideas for Pokeople, it is going to be a long and confusing ride until one of the stories finish. Now how this is going to work is I will try to update each at least once every respective month, so one month maybe one or two chapters of WAP and maybe the next month is Pokeople with one chapter and so on. So for march I will be having Pokeople being updated.**

**To the reviews!**

_**Rotom3GS**_** Pikajerin: I won't stop until I beat it!  
>Star was in the explosion at giant chasm remember?<strong>

_**Warpath**_** Thanks for the review man! I would have suggested chocolates but that is a bit cliché and way too late, anyway you'll find out what inferno's doing in this chapter! By the way, on your review for the Christmas oneshot… It never happened, the whole thing is a Christmas parody, in other words, Belle never kissed Inferno, Jerin never told Isabelle he thinks she's like a sister to him and we never met Mystic's sister Dawn, but she will appear in later chapters.**

_**Allen5**_** I do kind of feel sorry for them, by them I mean the contestants because they have the Chatot as the host.**

_**EpicPika**_** Jerin was in a dream, that's how he was standing on a cloud. Also Petal was chosen.**

_** .315 **_**Don't worry Sky was chosen, also you can take your time with reviewing, we don't mind. Also Jerin and Alice will eventually become an actual couple along with Mystic. Congrats on finally seeing the chapters.**

_**Zan4000 **_**Sorry but Petal is the one who was chosen.**

**Disclaimer: Pokefan and I do not own Pokémon or Fairy tail or any other reference you spot.**

**Last Chapter…**

_**(Dream)**_

_**Jerin opened his eyes only to immediately closed them tight as a blinding light shone everywhere, he slowly opened his eyes to get used to the bright light, Jerin sat up and realized he wasn't in the hotel anymore, he took in his surroundings as he stood up. He was somewhere in the sky, there were fluffy white clouds everywhere and anywhere he looked he couldn't see anything except the clouds and the sky. "How exactly am I standing on a cloud if they aren't solid?" He walked forward for a few minutes, the thing was, it never seemed like he moved at all. After a while he heard an angelic voice, "Hey Jerin! How goes it?" Jerin looked behind him to find out where the happy feminine voice came from. "Lily?"**_

(Chapter 15: Let the games begin! Pt 2)

(Dream)

"What are you doing here? Where am I? Why am I on a cloud? And how is Arcy?" Lily blinked for a second,  
>"Um, well in that order, I am here to tell you a few things, you are in a dream, you're on a cloud because this is pretty much my dream as well and I like clouds, and Arcy is good, although she'll kill you for saying her name" Jerin nodded before shrugging off the last part,<br>"Don't worry, besides, since you're the one who told me her name she'll probably blame you, how's your boyfriend?" Lily looked down sadly,  
>"I broke up with him… Never mind that! I need to tell you that Arcy has located Alice and Mystic at Mistral City inside the Eonpet castle. The thing is you'll need to go back to base before you rescue them"<br>"Why?"  
>"The only way to reach Mistral city is to go though the three mazes the Eonpets have made, there is a rock maze, an ice maze and an iron maze, at the end of each maze is a regi, you also have to go through the secret mountain. So you have to bring the right amount of Pokémon and a blanket because the secret mountain is as cold as nitrogen ice! Only Gem Pokémon will be able to withstand the temperature" Jerin blinked, he had to go back? He needed to go through mazes and a mountain? But most importantly… "You broke up with that guy, who you said was your boyfriend?" Lily smiled slightly while rolling her eyes, <em>really? Out of all the things I said he commented on that?<em> She ruffled his fur on the top of the head. "Don't worry" She smiled sweetly, Jerin started to fade, "I gotta go! Oh by the way, Petal would probably ask me to say hi" Lily blinked as Jerin fully disappeared, it's a shame he didn't see the expression on her face after saying that.

(An hour later)  
>It was five in the morning and Jerin was talking to Petal about his dream. "You mean you were dreaming about my sister?" That got Jerin blushing while denying a lot, and when I say a lot I mean <em>A LOT. <em>He wouldn't shut up for an hour, he thought Petal got the wrong idea as she stormed of and locked her room. Little did he know she did that to make sure he didn't see her laughing so hard she couldn't breath. Neo was still trying to see Emily while she was trying to avoid him, why? She doesn't even know herself. Alan was playing the PlayStation 3, Vince was meditating and Toto and Yuki were catching up on old times.

An hour later everyone was in their groups for the next part of the tournament, "Nice to see everyone made it back in one piece, if you didn't then we would of lost credibility and we don't want that now do we? Anyway this next part is the speed test, you guys need to do an obstacle relay course, here's how it works, the first member of your team has to get past this lava obstacle course, the tournament council wouldn't let me use real lava so we're just gonna use boiling water" at that moment a rock fell into the large death trap causing it to melt, then sink to the bottom of the lake of boiling water. Jerin blinked "That is as hot as lava…" Chatot grinned madly,  
>"I know right? Awesome isn't it? Anyway, after making it through the lake by swinging over ridges from the vines, jumping over small cracks and watching out for the occasional water geyser-" And, as if to prove his point, a passing Wingull got blasted by the water geyser. "So after that you must tag your next teammate, then heshe will head off to the Indiana Jones themed obstacle course, there will be the usual cliché rolling boulder, the random spike pit trap, the widely known pitfall trap and several others including my favorite, the spike launchers at the side of the walls" The layout of the course so far was a large lake of water with small 'islands' suspended overhead, then a large ramp down to the next relay bit which leads into a tunnel, inside the tunnel is a mini labyrinth, hopefully no minotaur's but with Chatot as a host anything is possible, once you get through the labyrinth you reach the next checkpoint. "Now, once you get through the next par you must tag the next victim- I mean _player_ to start the next relay, this one consists of you going into a large and through a series of floors filled with puzzles, traps etc. etc. by the way, the building is ten floors high, then the final lap, is pretty much a sprint towards the finish line" By the time he was finished everyone was already expecting to more or less die or at least get gravely injured. "Everyone, places!"

Jerin decided to have everyone in this order, Rallen, Toto, Jerin and finally Jet. "Ready? BEGIN!" With that everyone started to run, one second later five Pokémon blew up, "Did I forget to mention the mines again?" Rallen facepalmed before floughting over all the islands, Chatot laughed heartily, "Not even five minutes in and I already have a favorite team" He said as he watched Rallen practically cheat, though he wasn't really cheating because Chatot never said you couldn't fly or float over the islands, a few other Pokémon caught on and started to fly over the islands, after several Pokémon were either cooked alive or just knocked out by a mine everyone made it to the end of the first deadly course, they were running down a blue steel ramp, deciding to be cheeky Rallen put a little bit of electricity into the conductive ramp resulting in all the Pokémon except for the rhyperior to become paralyzed, the thing was Toto and Neo were on the ramp so they were paralyzed as well, this caused the girls to facepalm in the stands. It was a good thing that the rhyperior realized he had a Cheri Berry in his explorers case, he grabbed the berry and force feeded Toto, he then whispered into Toto's ear, "There is candy at the end of this rally" That was enough to get Toto to sprint as fast as his small legs could carry him. Chatot had very good hearing for a Pokémon his age and was able to hear what Rhyperior said, "These teams are very smart, and who could of thought of all this stuff? It's pretty much low to the ground, dirty, terrible, cheating! … I wonder if I can hire them to help me think of ideas…" He chuckled at Jerin's teams 'techniques' and Vince's teams quick thinking. Rallen sucked the electricity out of Neo who then ran into the labyrinth hoping not to get too injured

Toto was now crashing through all the obstacles as he ran through the dark halls, there was dirt everywhere, some pathways had caved in, it was basically a regular ruin, the spike traps were jumped over, the pitfall traps were also jumped over, the spike launchers were too slow, he crashed through the locked doors, he jumped over a crystal skull, he ran through practically everything while trying to find the exit so he could devour all the candy, and finally he made it to the last door, out of nowhere a minotaur jumped into the room, yelling "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" he slammed his weapon into the ground, unfortunately for him, his weapon was an oversized lollypop. In other words, Toto sent him flying so hard he crashed through the roof; the 'roof' was actually 100ft of solid concrete, which is obviously quite an achievement.

Five minutes later a blue crocodile could be seen sucking on a giant lollypop while walking up the ramp towards the next check point. Jerin and the audience stared blankly at the lollypop. "… I don't even want to know how you got that…" Toto slapped Vince's hand signaling the start of the next course, an exhausted Neo covered in spikes and bruises slapped Jerin's hand after he limped out of the labyrinth "Are you okay" neo nodded and signaled for Jerin to go, the moment Jerin left Neo fell down for a well deserved nap.

Although Vince got the head start Jerin was steadily catching up, he was faced with large amounts of riddles, puzzles and other things, some of them he didn't bother to do and some others he had to do to go through, at the end of each floor was a sensor, so every time someone went through the sensor the puzzles would reset, it was pretty much another maze, except there were puzzles that were on the doors you needed to go through, Jerin's eyebrows rose at the next puzzle, "how the distortion world did Vince solve this?"  
>=You are in a dark room, there is no electricity, you see a candle, a gas oven and a oil lamp, you have one match, what do you light first?=<p>

"Uh… screw it" Jerin short-circuited the puzzle machine with a spark, "Pressing on!" the further into the tower he got, the more times he had to short-circuit the puzzle machine. He sighed as he climbed the stairs for what seemed to be forever, "Is this the last one?" Jerin had overtaken Vince long ago, at least he thought so. He looked up to see the end of the stairs, "FINALY!" he ran out to see Jet, he tagged Jet's hand and off he went like… well a Jet, it turns out Jerin was the last one out, it was neck and neck between a Liepard, Alan, a togekiss and all the other Pokémon. Then Jet came in and knocked them all out of the way. Dust flew into the air blinding everyone, then an explosion deafened everyone, several unlucky players were sent into the torturing machi- I mean the place where the endurance test took place. Unfortunately for them it somehow turned on, "I wonder how that happened" Said Chatot grinning mischievously. Alan was the first to get up and used his ice beam to create a skating pathway to get there faster.

During placing his ice, half of the time they would cause a mine to blow up, luckily he was a bit behind the ice ray meaning the explosion wouldn't reach him, a group of other Pokémon recovered as well beginning the last leg of the race. "C'mon Alan!" Yelled Petal, unfortunately that distracted Alan enough for him to trip over. Petal blushed and held her hands over her mouth. "Oops" She mumbled as Alan stumbled forwards. Jet was nearly at the finish line, Alan was one third of the way, a few teams have already been eliminated, who is going to win?

Jet obviously got to the finish line first; people were surprised how fast he was even though he was… large… Even Jerin had found new respect for the guy. Now after the rest of the Pokémon made it Chatot decided to speak, "Great! You're all not dead yet! Now we're up to the Knowledge test, It's not as explosive as the last two tests" Several Pokémon sighed in relief, "Yes, it is even _more_ explosive than the last two put together! Now, you all have a buzzer that you must press, if you get the question right then you get to move on, those who get the question wrong will be blown up, got it? Now onto the next arena!" Jerin sighed, there was no end to this torture was there? "By the way when you press the buzzer most of you might get a little… shocked at what might happen" Jerin saw the Chatot turn around and whisper "Nailed it!" He sweatdropped along with Vince and Neo, "I can't believe I lost to Toto!"  
>"Well he was offered candy"<p>

"Yep"

The stadium was large and white; there were rows of seats and buzzers as well as microphones. Once everyone grabbed a seat the questions began, "What can jump higher than a mountain?" Jerin raised an eyebrow, _these are just crappy riddles_ he thought, "Nearly any living thing can jump higher than a mountain, mountains can't jump"  
>"Correct! Off you go!" Jerin didn't feel anything, <em>why was the- oh, OH!<em> Now he got it, as he walked out of the arena he heard the familiar noise of someone getting electrocuted, followed by an explosion.

Back with everyone else the riddles were getting harder, "What does a mouth and shoe have in common?"  
>"What's a shoe?"<br>"Wrong" That resulted in another explosion, "Geez this Chatot's ruthless" Mumbled Alan, Neo nodded, "What is one plus one?"  
>"Two!"<br>"No, it's a window" Another explosion followed by a scream. "Okay now he's just making this up" Vince facepalmed. "I have four wings, but cannot fly, I never laugh and never cry, on the same spot I'm always found, toiling away with little sound. What am I?"  
>Vince slowly pushed the button, it still resulted in him getting shocked, "A windmill" Chatot nodded and Vince walked out the arena. "Two convicts are locked in a cell. There is an unbarred window high up in the cell. No matter if they stand on the bed or one on top of the other they can't reach the window to escape. They then decide to tunnel out. However, they give up with the tunnelling because it will take too long. Finally one of the convicts figures out how to escape from the cell. What is his plan?"<br>Alan and Toto pressed the button and spoke at the same time, "He's gonna blow the tunnel up!" Chatot blinked, "No but since it has explosions in it I'll let it slide, out you go" with that the two walked off. All that's left was Alan, Jet, Rallen and the Rhyperior. "Next question, there are only four more, Sabrina gave Samantha as many poke as Samantha started out with. Samantha then gave Sabrina back as much as Sabrina had left. Sabrina then gave Samantha as back as many poke as Samantha had left, which left Sabrina broke and gave Samantha a total of 80.00P. How much did Sabrina and Samantha have at the beginning of their exchange?"  
>A random Pokémon answered, "Sabrina had 30P and Samantha had 50P"<br>"Wrong, it was the other way around" Another explosion.  
>"Earthquakes" Everyone looked at Rhyperior, Chatot rose a brow, <em>how did he know the answer to the next question?<em> "Correct" Everyone was surprised, "What has roots that nobody sees, and is taller than trees. Up, up it goes, and yet it never grows?" Alan sweatdropped, "The hobbit? I've seen the book" he pushed the buzzer "A mountain" Chatot was surprised he got that one, "Last question, why was six afraid of seven?"  
>Jet and Rallen, being very logical for once, looked up at him in confusion, "Six can't be afraid of seven, numbers aren't sentient beings, they aren't capable of feelings" Chatot looked at them with interest, they looked no older than twenty eight, except for the Rotom, how'd they know an answer as complex as that? Chatot sighed, "I guess that is partially correct, well you two move on everyone stay here," just after Rallen and Jet took two steps out of the arena and all the Pokémon watching walked out a large explosion occurred, "I love my job" Said the Chatot.<p>

**Well I'm done, sorry it took so long, and the chapter was even shorter than usual, oh well, I kinda ran out of ideas for the last bit.  
>Anyway people requested Petal, so they'll get Petal<br>Warning, SPOILER!  
>Hey guys it's Petal! Next chapter we have the battle, oh look Alan looks so cute in this shot! *points at Alan sleeping* Well see you in a month!<strong>

**Next chapter: Let the games begin! Pt 3**

**CHARACTER PROFILE!**

**Name: Petal (Sky) Beyonay**

**Pokémon: Emolga**

**Type: Electric and flying**

**Appearance: Regular emolga**

**Attacks: Unknown**

**When in ultimate form**

**Does not have one**

**Gender: female**

**Crushing on: Alan**

**Role in story: Alan's girlfriend**

**Age: 13 in Pokémon years 27 in human.**

**Well that's all I got BYE!**


	17. Chapter 16 Let the games begin! Pt 3

**Hey peoples! Pokefan back with a new chapter for WAP! Jerin is here with me to point out any mistakes as well! Also just to point out: **_**I WONT BE TAKING ANY MORE OC'S FROM NOW ON.**_** Sorry guys but there are already too many things to keep track of in this story. Anyway it's time to start the reviews section, I got four reviews so I'm pretty happy, and at this rate we'll reach 100 reviews by the end of the story! WAP will be updated as long as it's April! Sorry if the chapters are getting bad, I'm getting a lot of homework and writers block.  
><strong>_**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**_** Jerin was in a car accident, so this may be the only chapter out this month, sorry for the inconvenience.**

_**EpicPika**_** Yeah sorry about that, I was just excited about the new story and I hit a writer's block…**

_** .315 **_**Thanks; I try to make it be very funny, Jerin just supplies me with ideas.**

_**Allen5**_** Yeah cause looking back I realize that can't even get half of the riddles and I was the one who made them… **

_**Rotom3GS **_**Really? Quadrupled… Anyway thanks for the review! That actually would have been a good idea, but I thought it would be better to keep his transformations a secret from his opponents so he can surprise them when it gets to battle.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon and neither does Jerin.**

**(Last chapter…)**

"Six can't be afraid of seven, numbers aren't sentient beings, they aren't capable of feelings" Chatot looked at them with interest, they looked no older than twenty-eight, except for the Rotom, how'd they know an answer as complex as that? Chatot sighed, "I guess that is partially correct, well you two move on everyone stay here," just after Rallen and Jet took two steps out of the arena and all the Pokémon watching walked out a large explosion occurred, "I love my job" Said the Chatot.

(Chapter 16: Let the games begin! Pt 3)

(Third POV)

We find our heroes resting in their beds for they had a tiring day, except for the girls; they just sat in the stands all day. Everyone was resting peacefully because they had a long day the next day… well everyone except Jerin…

"Nearly there…" He said pressing buttons on his controller furiously, "Over the lava pit… Past the big Minotaur, under his legs, over the creek, jump, duck, fireball… GAH FIREBALL!" As you can probably see, he's very into the game at the moment.

It was 6:00 AM when he finally stopped playing… "I did it… I FINNISHED THE GAME!" His shout woke practically everyone up, everyone except Petal that is; she is a very deep sleeper. Everyone got up from their mini beds to see what Jerin had accomplished this early in the morning "No way…" Mumbled Toto and Alan their eyes were wide open in disbelief. "HE FINNISHED THE GAME! THE WORLD IS ENDING!" Jerin pouted, he wasn't _that_ bad at the game… right? Vince smirked.  
>"It took you about two days to finally make it through the tutorial, you really expect us to believe that you made it to the end without cheating" Jerin sighed.<br>"I seriously didn't cheat"  
>"How do we know that?"<br>"I recorded the whole thing" Everyone watched as Jerin showed them the recording on the TV, they watched the first few minutes. There were about 17 different levels over the time period of 12 hours… "Okay well I believe you now" Nodded Vince after seeing the evidence. Everyone else agreed.

"Hey aren't we supposed to be at the Arena for the final test?" There was a mad scramble for the door as they realized they would be late for the last tournament. After a few minutes they made it just in time before the gates to the inside closed.

~Start of Battle segment of tournament~ 40% completed

Looking around everyone noticed there were about 32 Pokémon left including them. The Chatot sat down, perched high above the ground on top of a massive scoreboard. "This scoreboard will tell you who you're versing in battle!" He yelled from the top. The battles were Jerin vs. Rhyperior, Alan vs. Rallen, Toto vs. Random Charizard, Jet vs. Random Ditto, Vince vs. Random Blaziken and Neo vs. Scyther!

Up first was Jerin Vs. Rhyperior.  
>"You may as well give up now" Said Rhyperior, "Your electric moves wont do anything" Jerin just wordlessly got into a fighting stance. Rhyperior just smirked before getting into his own stance, "If you wish…"<p>

"Ready! Set! GO!" The two took off, Rhyperior slightly slower than Jerin, "Iron tail!" He smacked his tail into Rhyperior's head sending him back a little, "Hammer arm!" His arm glowed brightly before he used it to smash Jerin into the ground then he proceeded to hit him away with his other arm when he rebounded off the ground. Jerin crashed into the wall behind him, the wall became slightly cracked from the force of the impact, and it was a surprise he could still move let alone get up. He jumped up before speeding of towards Rhyperior to get an attack in, "Earthquake!" Jerin jumped up again, narrowly avoiding the super effective move. "Thunder punch!" Rhyperior smirked.  
>"I told you electric moves wont even-" He was interrupted as Jerin's punch sent him flying backwards,<br>"The electricity may not hurt you but the punch sure will" He called out before dashing towards Rhyperior again, dodging a few rocks and punches sent his way, Jerin used Rhyperior's head as a springboard before coming down and hitting him with a downwards volt tackle, kicking up a dust cloud. "Hammer arm!" Jerin could be seen flying out of the cloud before hitting another wall. He slowly got up to see Rhyperior slightly winded. "HYPER BEAM!" The beam struck home as Jerin was blasted back into the wall, creating a small crater.

Rhyperior smirked again; you could easily tell he was wiped out. "I told you… You wont be able to beat me…" Suddenly Jerin volt tackled him from behind, "Where'd you?"  
>"That was my electric clone you fought" He smacked Rhyperior into the wall before unleashing a thunder then finishing off with a grass knot.<p>

Chatot looked on as Rhyperior fell down, knocked out. "Winner Jerin by knockout!"

Next were a few matches by random Pokémon before it was Alan and Rallen's turn.  
>They both walked up onto the arena area. "Good luck" Said Rallen smirking, Alan smirked back, "Keep that luck, you'll need it"<br>"THREE, TWO, ONE, GO!" They dashed towards each other in hopes of getting the first hit. Rallen, being an electric type, was slightly faster than Alan, "Thunderwave" He whispered, Alan was going in for an Ice fang but was suddenly paralyzed, "Oh crap" He said realizing what happened, Rallen grinned before changing form. A crowd of people gasped in the stands, he was in the form of a microwave, (Fire type) "Flamethrower!" He called; Alan just smiled at the flames heading towards him.

A small burst of smoke erupted as the move hit, when everyone looked they saw Alan without a scratch. Questions were heading through the stadium, only the few who knew him knew what had happened, he used an ice clone to take the hit for him, "Ice shard!" Several shards of ice were sent towards Rallen at an amazing speed, but the moves were easily shrugged off due to type disadvantage. "Nice try" He smiled, "Flamethrower!" Alan had already finished recovering from being paralyzed. "Dig!" He disappeared underground, Rallen was slightly confused, with the speed he performed earlier he would have easily dodged it but instead he chose to use dig, the move wouldn't even of worked on him!

What was Alan planning was the common question that seemed to float around everyone in the stadiums head's. "Whatever it is I need to be ready and act accordingly" what surprised him was the fact that multiple Alan's burst through the ground, "Shadow ball!" They all yelled before disappearing back into the ground. Rallen skillfully dodged all the balls as if it was dodgeball (So many references to dodgeball in these stories…) Rallen then came up with and idea, he transformed into what seemed to be a washing machine (Water type) "Hydro pump!" He yelled shooting a burst of water out of his 'mouth' into one of the holes, each hole then began to burst like a geyser. "Whoa what?" Yelled out Alan as he was sent out of the hole, flailing pretty pathetically, "I got it! Ice beam!" He yelled, the move shot into the geyser of water, stopping its flow. "Shadow ball!" Rallen was too late in dodging so the move hit dead on, "Quick attack!" he dashed towards Rallen while he was still dazed before hitting him dead on sending him back a meter.

Rallen shook his head rapidly before getting his 'game face' on, "My turn" Rallen grinned as his form changed again. His new form was a… fan? "Ominous wind" A gust of blackened wind was sent Alan's way, "Oh Arceus!" He jumped to avoid the offending wind only for him to get sent reeling back because of a shadow ball to the face, _when did he get so fast?_ Alan flipped over and landed on his feet, "Ice shard!" Rallen grinned before transforming into his fire form, "Flamethrower!" the ice melted and vapor covered the arena. Alan squinted, "Where'd he disappear off to?" Alan blinked as a bright red hue appeared in the mist around him.

"Oh crap…"

Alan was sent flying back by a large burst of flame, "Will-O-Wisp!" Alan's eyes widened as he was burnt.  
>"Arceus, that hurts!" He said as flames enveloped his body for a second. When he looked up Rallen was in front of him, an evil glint in his eyes. "Hex!" Alan was sent flying by the move, since he had a status effect it did twice the damage. "Ice beam!" He yelled Rallen's eyes widened as his hands were frozen to the floor, after a second he grinned, "Ominous wind!" The move hit Alan at point blank range, sending him flying backwards. Rallen hovered forward at a quick pace before hitting Alan with another hex.<p>

Alan was on the ground on the verge of being knocked out. "W-water Pulse" He yelled in an attempt to take Rallen down with him, all in vain though as although he was hit, he still stood… well floated.

"Winner, Rallen, by knockout!" Yelled Chatot.

Next up was Toto vs. a random Charizard. "To your battle positions!" Yelled the Chatot loudly; you could tell he was enjoying this by the way he smiled. "Begin!" The Charizard wasted no time in getting to Toto. He slammed Toto upwards with his tail before using his elbow to knock him back to the ground, "Hydro Pump!" Charizard's eyes widened, as he was headshot by the burst of water, "Water pulse!" He shot out a circle of water, successfully hitting and confusing the Charizard, "Ice fang!" Charizard was still under the confusion so he wasn't able to stop Toto freezing his wings, a surprising tactic coming from Toto of all Pokémon. It prevented Charizard from flying. "Aqua tail!" Toto smashed his tail into Charizard's prone form making him fly backwards.

Toto continued his onslaught with another hydro pump making the Charizard faint.

Chatot chuckled as he saw Toto ruthlessly defeat the Charizard. Jerin rose a brow, "Toto isn't normally this violent…" Jerin noticed Toto's expression before clenching his fists in front of him, he was pretty pissed, "Okay, who's the idiot who gave Toto sugar?"

In the stands, Yuki felt a shiver go down her spine, which was strange considering she's an ice type, "Why do I feel like I was just threatened?" She shrugged after a minute of thinking and went back to the match.

After a few matches of random Pokémon Jet was up next. "This match is between Jet and Kamo! Begin!"  
>"Transform!" Yelled Kamo (The ditto), he transformed into Jet, "This'll be interesting" At that moment they both disappeared, they would reappear in random spots for a few second then disappear, only Jerin, Vince and Neo could keep up with them, "Their really going at it" Commented Vince, Neo and Jerin just nodded absentmindedly.<p>

After exchanging a few blows, Jet sent a drain punch in order for him to heal up a little, Kamo smirked before blocking the move and countering with a fire punch, which was counter-countered with a thunder punch. Then that was counter-counter-countered by a dynamic punch, this went on for a few minutes until Jet finally had a breakthrough, or was that Kamo? Oh well, the first Makuhita hit the second with a sky uppercut before using a mega punch to send him downwards, he then hit the second with a ice punch, freezing the body down. "You may be fast, but you're not as fast as me!" he then sent multiple punches of different types towards the frozen Makuhita.

"This is so confusing!" Yelled Toto, Alan nodded in agreement. "Who is who!"

Makuhita #2 broke out of the ice and hit Makuhita the first with a fire punch, and the cycle of countering began anew…

After another hour everyone was asleep, the Makuhita's were still slugging it out, just at a much, much, much slower pace, before no one could really keep up, now, even a Magcargo could keep up… "Die…" Yawned Makuhita #1 said  
>"Never" yelled Makuhita #2 slowly<br>"Hurry up!" Yelled Jerin "You're taking forever, c'mon Jet we're dying out here!"  
>"Not my fault this guy just copies all the stuff I do!" Yelled back Makuhita #2, you could tell he was pretty frustrated by the tone in his voice.<br>"Screw it! Transform!" Yelled Ditto, a bright light woke up a few Pokémon as it enveloped the stage.  
>"*grumble* Um, uh what!" Moaned Chatot as he woke up, "Has the damned battle ended yet?" He looked to the stage to see that there was a Makuhita, in front of said Makuhita stood what seemed to be a Shedinja. "Now that you can't hit me I will be able to-"<br>"Fire punch"

…  
>…<p>

"Winner, Jet by knockout! We will have the rest of the matches tomorrow seeing that it is already night time, everyone go home except for the Pokémon who lost, stay on the arena" Announced Chatot. Everyone who was asleep was woken up and they all walked out of the arena. "That was a pretty anti-climatic end to the battle don't you think?" Asked Neo stretching. Jerin nodded, only him, Neo and Vince saw the ending, not including Jet, because everyone else were still sleeping. "We'll see you back at the hotel, 'kay?" Vince said to Alan, he nodded before going back. Seconds later everyone heard a large explosion and Chatot snickering over the loudspeaker, "I love my job"

When Alan finally got back to the hotel it had been four hours and he was practically covered in filth, he was crying anime tears, "I had to walk all the way here because I was sent flying all the way to the 'Ancient Jungle!' Just so you know, that is 20 miles away and had 80 floors, and every ten floors had a boss!"

~Ancient Jungle Unlocked~ Side story- "Alan's Misfortune" unlocked, 43% story completed

"Don't you mean it _has_ 80 floors?" Pointed out Vince.  
>"Nope, it <em>used<em> to have 80 floors, now it has around 12 or so"  
>"How did… You know what? I don't want to know, I'm just going to sleep, we need to wake up early tomorrow and I haven't had a decent night sleep since I started playing that damn game"<br>"Your fault for getting so addicted!"  
>"Your fault for not stopping me"<br>"You never asked me to"  
>"… Do you really think that me, being a teenager, would ask someone to make me stop playing a game?"<br>"…Touché…" Grumbled Vince. With the argument over, everyone decided to go to bed, for the next day everyone will fight.

(The next morning)  
>Jerin got up earlier than everyone else, excluding Vince who normally wakes up early. "Mornin' Vince" Jerin yawned while stretching, "You ready for your match?" Vince nodded absentmindedly, Jerin rose a brow, "Something on your mind?"<br>"…Not at the moment…"  
>"Okay, well go wake everyone else up, we need to get to the tournament area soon"<p>

After the usual mad scramble to the door everyone made it to the arena in time for the start of the tournament. "The next match is… Vince vs. Ian" Ian was a Blaziken that seemed to be a good match for Vince. "Contestants to your chosen areas!"

Vince stood in a relaxed position, either he was bored, or overconfident. "Ready… Set… GO!" Ian sent a stream of fire out of his mouth the split second Chatot said go, Vince glanced at the fire before casually jumping over it and landing a leaf blade on Ian's head and smacking him away with an energy ball. Ian glared at Vince who just shrugged it off, "Blaze kick!" Ian sent a flaming roundhouse kick to Vince's head only for him to duck and used low sweep to sweep Ian's leg out from under him, Ian gasped as he hit the ground only for Vince to hit him away with a slam then use agility to get closer and then he used leaf blade to send him skywards, Ian used blaze kick downwards to try and hit Vince only for Vince to dodge and then Ian took recoil from the impact with the ground.

Ian slowly got up, slightly agitated that he still wasn't able to land a hit yet. That was when his blaze kicked in, he used Bulk Up to rejuvenate hiss muscles before aiming a fire punch to Vince's stomach, the heavy blow landed successfully as Vince was sent flying backwards, Ian didn't give him time to recover as he sent him flying to the side with a blaze kick, he then used sky uppercut to send him skywards, he continued his onslaught by repeatedly smacking him with a fire punch and finished off his combo with a blaze kick downwards sending Vince spiraling downwards.

Vince steadily got up, the same poker face expression he had from the beginning, Ian was getting annoyed, "Hey, don't you care that you're losing?" He asked in a slightly miffed tone of voice, Vince just looked at him tiredly before dashing at him and landing a leaf blade to the head and hurling him back with a leaf storm.

Ian used quick attack to recover the ground he lost and went for the final kill, "Flare Blitz!" Vince rose a brow at the all or nothing move Ian was trying to pull off. Everyone in the stands were watching in anticipation, if Ian pulled it off he will have won, if he failed, then the normal damage taken from the recoil of the attack will end the match in Vince's favor.

Ian dashed towards Vince in a mad fury; his body was alight with a bright blue flame. The flames moved around his body like they were dancing to a tune only heard by it. "Now lose!" Vince stared emotionlessly at the approaching fireball. The flames grew ever so slightly larger each passing moment; reaching out, ready to engulf the green tree gecko. Vince patiently watched as Ian grinned, assuming Vince's unmoving body was either frozen in fear or he was admitting defeat. He was surprised as just before the flames surrounding his body reached their target, the green gecko disappeared.

Ian's eyes widened as he had no time to stop as he was running into the wall that Vince was standing in front off, the classic case of bull fighting seen in most TV shows. Ian sighed, "Good game…" with that he crashed into the wall and was knocked out by recoil…

"Winner, Vince by recoil damage!" Announced Chatot, fairly pleased with the match, "Up next are George and Cleo!" There were a few more battles with random Pokémon that our heroes didn't know. An hour or so later it was finally Neo's turn to battle.

"Now we have the final match for the preliminary rounds, Neo vs. Ace!" Ace smirked as Neo got onto the stage,  
>"Get ready to lose," He taunted, his body language radiating overconfidence. Neo sighed, did he really have to verse an arrogant bastard (pardon my French). "Begin!" Neo decided to start off slow and pulled out Inferno's sword, the sword was covered in a bright red hue due to the flames around it.<p>

Ace, realizing Neo was serious, used agility to heighten his speed and then dashed towards Neo, "Slash!" Neo used Inferno's sword to block the attack before using his own slash to land a small scrape along Ace's torso, surprising him. "Grr, X-scissor!" he yelled, he was already agitated which showed how much he could control his anger.

Neo held up his Inferno's sword along with his own to block the attack, he slashed at Ace's prone from to land a glancing blow on his arm. It proved to be enough as he was then burnt by the attack, Chatot watched from his little commentators box in amusement and slight awe, "This Axew is able to wield a sword? An elemental one at that! Intriguing…"

Neo used his power over the swords to make Inferno's sword disappear, along with his own sword. He then got into a fighting stance, "I'm not being overconfident or arrogant, I'm just giving you a fighting chance" He called out to Ace casually, his 'niceness' was returned with spite, "I don't need your help!" Ace glared at Neo.

From the stands Emily looked at him with hearts in her eyes, "He's so cool!" Yuki and Petal facepalmed, _just a week ago you said you didn't like him and even resorted to hitting him like the classic tsundere you were_…

"Slash!" Neo sighed as he dodged the rather sloppy cut towards his arm, "honestly I thought the match would be more, how to put it… Exciting, than this" Neo yawned as he dodged yet another attack. He jumped backwards to avoid the slash aimed at his torso and opened his mouth "Dragon rage" The move hit dead on sending Ace back a few, he sped up to Ace with great speed before upper- cutting him with a dragon claw.

"A pretty one-sided match, is it not?" Asked an unknown Pokémon sitting in the shadows of the waiting area, a creepy smile on its face, seemingly fake…  
>"Do I really need to answer that question?" Countered another Pokémon sitting next to the unknown Pokémon. "I guess not, what do you think of the rest of the combatants?" Its voice was slightly monotone with a hint of amusement to go with its smile.<br>"Not much, I could easily wipe them all out in a one on one match" The other said arrogantly.  
>"Then how come you nearly lost your match?" The same amused monotone.<br>"Are you trying to make me mad?"  
>The smiling Pokémon never once lost it's fake smile as it answered calmly, "I merely jest, nothing to be worked up over" It said smoothly as it went back to watching the match.<p>

~The mysterious Pokémon~ 45% story completed

Ace glared at Neo's bored figure as he slowly recovered from the uppercut. "Ch-cheap shot!" Neo rose a brow,  
>"And how exactly is it a cheap shot?" Ace didn't respond. He dashed in and tried to swipe at Neo who skillfully dodged only for him to be hit by Ace's other arm, "Now who is the one doing the cheap shots?" Neo ducked under another swipe but the result was the same as he was sent backwards due to a knee to the face, "Dragon dance" Neo was surrounded by dark blue, nearly purple, flames. "Dragon claw" He sped up to Ace in a burst of speed, slightly faster then he was beforehand. He clawed at Ace sending him to the side before ending it with a dragon pulse.<p>

"Winner Neo by knockout! We will have a 15 minute break to sort out the next round!" Since the original 32 were cut in half each match the leftover number was 16, hard to think that it had already come to this already. Jerin decided to look over the leftover contestants, luckily for him a list appeared in the screen over him.

#1 Kaito, Male, lvl 64, Banette, 25 points  
>#2 Vince, Male, lvl 59, Grovyle, 23 ½ points<br>#3 Toto, Male, lvl 54, Totodile, 22 points  
>#4 Nicolas, Male, lvl 60, Salamance, 21 ½ points<br>#5 Mia, Female, lvl 59, Roserade, 21 points  
>#6 Neo, Male, lvl 56, Axew, 20 ½ ponts<br>#7 Jerin, Male, lvl 57, Pikachu, 20 points  
>#8 Rallen, Male, lvl 57, Rotom, 19 ¾ points<br>#9 L3T3H4CK3R, Female, lvl 60, Porygon-Z, 19 points (I just _had_ to do this name)  
>#10 Rain, Female, lvl 50, Castform, 18 points<br>#11 Mika, Female, lvl 54, Milotic, 15 points  
>#12 Jet, Male, lvl 55, Makuhita, 14 points (It was basically a tie until Kamo made a stupid move so he didn't get many points)<br>#13 Cleo, Female, lvl 47, Yamask, 10 points  
>#14 Jarryd, Male, lvl 46, Infernape, 9 points<br>#15 Rosalin, Female, lvl 30, Roselia, 5 points  
>#16 Deamos, Male, lvl 78, Spiritomb, 1 point<p>

Apparently there were points based on how fast they won their matches, how easily and the type advantages and levels as well as a few other variables. Jerin blinked at Rallen, "How the distortion world did you manage to score three quarters of a point?" Rallen just shrugged.

"The match results are up!" the board highlighted the following:  
>1 vs. 3, 2 vs. 6, 4 vs. 5, 8 vs. 13, 11 vs. 16, 7 vs. 9, 10 vs. 12, and 15 vs. 14.<br>"You have five minutes to get ready!" Our heroes glanced at each other, excitement flashed in each of their eyes, meanwhile Alan headed off to the stands because he had lost. "Let's do this!" Vince yelled out, Rallen held out an arm,  
>"Let the best Pokémon win!" Everyone grasped his hand, only for him to zap them all, not including Jerin who was an electric type. Rallen snickered as he ran away from the others.<br>"Let the games BEGIN!" Yelled out Chatot as the gates to the arena opened.

**AND CUT! We finally finished the chapter, sorry it took so long but Jerin was in a car crash so... yeah. Don't worry he's fully recovered. Also, sorry it took so long, I had Internet troubles until today. I was going to post it on Sunday. Well I don't think I have anything else to say. Have a good day!**

_**SPOILER ALERT**_**  
>(Hey there everyone, It's Jerin, I'm okay if you guys were wondering. Well in the next chapter we'll have the next round of battles, it will be pretty exciting! So who was the amused monotone Pokémon and it's acquaintance? Find out next chapter!)<strong>

**Next chapter: Return of Lachlan…**

**See you guy's next chapter!  
>(Thanks to Allen5, Zan4000 and Rotom3GS for the concern! I'm okay now!)<strong>


	18. Chapter 17: The Return of Lachlan part 1

**Hey everybody! How's it going? It's pokefan and Jerin back with another chapter instalment for 'What's a Pokémon?!', sorry that it's out later than usual, I have exams at the moment and Jerin is too busy studying to edit my writing which is a shame, I'd ask TheLazyRiver (My friend) but he's kind of an ass when it comes to criticism. I'm pretty happy cause I got a lot of reviews, at the moment we are 19 reviews away from making it to 100 reviews! What do you think of that? Once it reaches 100 reviews I will make the next chapter after it based on whatever you guys want! So get those reviews in if you want a specific thing happening in the story!**

**Now for the reviews!**

_Orig_ **It's nice to hear about a new OC idea but we're currently overflowing with OC's. You can actually send him in through a PM and we could probably add him into the sequel but you'll have to wait a while.**

_Warpath _**Thanks, good to know you enjoyed it.**

_EpicPika_** (Jerin: Thanks for the concern, and you'll find out next chapter)**

_NixAssassin98 _**I'm actually surprised someone got the reference; I guess Jerin owes me five bucks XD**

_ .315_** (Jerin: nah, it was going to be three so we did three, if you think they aren't messing around you should see this chapter)**

_Allen5 _**Actually, the amused Pokémon's acquaintance is the Spiritomb. Good pickup though.**

_Zan4000 _**Good to know! (Jerin: Thanks for the concern!)**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: If Jerin or/and I really did own Pokémon we wouldn't be writing this story would we?**

(Chapter 17: Return of Lachlan Part 1)

It was a peaceful night and no one stayed up for once, signalling Jerin finally stopped playing the game, which is a miracle in itself. But aside from that, elsewhere from where our heroes currently reside evil is rising…

A rather evil looking Pokémon had an amused smirk on its face. It's teeth, if they could even be called teeth, were a noticeable shade of yellow, its body camouflaged with the inky blackness of the night due to its similar colour. Next to it was another Pokémon, which looked rather miffed. "How many times are you going to bring up the fact that I mucked up during my match and only barely pulled off a win?" Asked the amused Pokémon's acquaintance, the amused Pokémon merely grinned wider as it spoke, it's mouth threatening to split it's face in half. "I can only repeat myself several times before it stops being humorous, so counting the few times I had said it before, about eight or nine times" Replied the amused Pokémon. The other scowled deeply, realising it had lost the verbal battle.  
>"Okay fine, you don't have to be so smart assy about it"<br>"I wont as long as you stop making up words as stupid as 'smart assy'" The amused Pokémon added quotation marks to the last two words, the other fumed at its friends mockery. The amused Pokémon sighed before continuing, "Very well then, we must conserve energy for tomorrows fight. It will be interesting fighting the joke of a Totodile" its amused grin widened at the concept of being able to crush yet another human turned Pokémon. Although it's friend had an opposite reaction. "Speak for yourself" Scowled the other Pokémon. "I have to vs a regular Pokémon, I really wanted to see the look of one of the insects as I finish them off" It chuckled sadistically. (Jerin: If no one gets who the amused Pokémon and its acquaintance is after this I will personally shoot PikaJerin, PikaJerin: Why me?)

The next morning Jerin woke up fully rested for once. "*Yawn* Arceus it's been a long time since I've slept like that!" He commented while stretching his stubby Pikachu arms. He looked at the clock and noticed they had half an hour left until the start of the second round of the battle segment of the tournament.

…

"Crap…" With his present feelings established he proceeded to wake everyone up the way a normal person would, "WAKE THE DISTORTION WORLD UP EVERYONE WE HAVE ROUGHLY HALF AN HOUR TILL THE NEXT ROUND!" Okay I lied, but then again, Jerin isn't a normal human is he? Well, technically he isn't human at all at the moment but you get my point.

After the usual crazed dash to the door everyone made it to the arena in time, "Geez, why do we always have to be late?" Wondered Alan as he and the girls walked up to the stands, Alan sulked, "And why was I the first and only one of us eliminated!?"

Chatot stared down at the contestants that were gathering in the challenger's area. It was strange seeing this now; out of 256 Pokémon only 16 remain. Chatot started crying, a few of the Pokémon who thought that the Chatot was evil started to feel guilty "I'm running out of Pokémon to torture" He wailed, the few Pokémon were now literally kicking themselves for feeling guilty for the evil son of a- "Ladies and gentlemen! Now lets have the start of today's tournament! The first two Pokémon for us to see beat the tar out of each other- I mean have a friendly spar is… Kaito and Toto!" The crowd cheered while some facepalmed at Chatot's choice of words.

The Banette known as Kaito walked, or more so floated up onto the stage. His face was showing a seemingly ever-present smile, which was starting to creep Toto and the audience out. "Good luck, you'll need it," He added the last bit with a dark tone, his smile making it even creepier.  
>"Um, okay… you too I guess" Toto felt awkward in this situation. The only reason he won the last match was because of the type advantage. Well, that and sugar… how he wished he had some right now. Oh well, now wasn't the time for that. "Ready? Set? GO!" Just after that was a blur and Toto was on the ground with swirly eyes.<p>

Everyone in the stands blinked at the scene on stage. "Wh-what just happened?" Asked Yuki, the same question was going through everyone's minds. Kaito just floated, ever-present smile still there, above Toto's knocked out body. When no-one was in ear's reach he whispered, "You're lucky we're in a live tournament match or you'd have been long gone…" With that he walked, err floated back to the challengers area as Toto was brought to the infirmary.

"What was that all about? You could of finished him off right there! Or at least toyed with him a little!" Growled Deamos. Kaito's smirk never faltered as he gave his reply, "I'd rather end it quickly, it's fun to watch the determination suck from their eyes as they see a comrade fall" Deamos couldn't help but agree.

Back outside the crowd was rioting, "I call cheating!" Yelled out Yuki. Petal facepalmed, she was the only one with her head on straight. "You can't exactly cheat in this type of tournament. The only rules are only two Pokémon at a time. Nothing against whatever the distortion world he pulled off" Yuki pouted, she didn't like seeing Toto in that state. Meanwhile Jerin and Vince grimaced, "That Kaito guy is strong" Mumbled Vince. Toto was taken down really fast, only Jet and Jerin had seen what had happened. Jet glared at Kaito _that was extremely fast_. It took him a few seconds to be able to go from standing still to that fast.

"Next up is Vince and Neo," the two grinned, this'll get their minds off of what had just happened, "May the best HTP win," commented Vince, Neo grinned.  
>"Right back at ya'," The two HTP's headed off towards the arena.<br>"THREE, TWO, ONE, GO!"

Immediately Vince and Neo went into their ultimate forms. "Leaf blade!" Neo ducked under before sweeping Vince's legs and sending a skyward slash at his falling body. Vince span and the sword missed by a centimetre, "Razor leaf" Neo jumped back as the leaves nearly pierced him. "Dragon claw!" Vince jumped back away from the attack before using sunny day. Neo glared, now Vince was able to send solarbeams immediately… "Solarbeam!" Neo jumped to the left as the beam of light grazed his right arm. "Dragon pulse!" Vince dug underground, the pulse missing him completely. Neo rolled to the left to dodge an uppercut sent by Vince, "Energy ball" Neo's eyes widened as he was sent back by the attack, "Quick attack" Neo was kicked around by Vince before getting smashed into the floor via brick break "Giga drain".

Neo felt the energy get sucked out of him as Vince used the life-stealing move, he felt his injuries get better, not that there were too many. "Dragon pulse"  
>"Leaf storm" The two moves collided before causing a large smoke explosion. When the smoke cleared Neo was gone, Vince raised a brow. "Where'd he go?" Neo seemed to teleport out of nowhere as he clawed Vince in the face before sending him flying backwards with a dragon pulse. <em>So fast<em>, thought Vince. In the waiting area Jerin realized that Neo had used the smoke as a cover to use Dragon dance multiple times to up his speed and attack. "Bullet seed" Neo took a few hits as Vince had sprayed them everywhere. Neo smirked  
>"Assurance" Vince eyes widened as he was sent backwards yet again but he wasn't allowed to go to far as Neo beat him around the arena, dragon claw after dragon claw. "Dual chop" The two slashes sent Vince into the ground, creating a loud impact. "Emerald bomb!" Neo dodged the emerald seeds as they exploded near him. "Might as well end this," mumbled Neo, Vince gestured at him. 'Come at me' was what his eyes were saying. "Strongest moves on three?"<br>"One" said Vince

"Two" said Neo

_Three_ thought everyone as the two rushed at each other. "Guillotine/Frenzy Leaf Blade!" In the stands everyone were confused with Vince's move. _It must be a combination of Leaf blade and Frenzy plant_ thought Jerin as several blades of leaves and what seemed to be spiky roots came out of Vince's arms. The two dashed at each other and swung causing dust and debris to go flying everywhere.

Everyone watched as the dust settled to reveal the winner of the match.  
>"The winner is…" Trailed off Chatot to leave everyone in the stands in suspense as they didn't have a view as good as Chatot's. "One of them… Which is… a guy… whose name is… rather common among Pokémon…" the Pokémon in the stands were practically, and some literally, chewing their nails as they were on the edge of their seats. "And he looks… rather tired… he is… the guy who won…" Jerin and Rallen sweatdropped at Chatot, he was just stalling now to kill everyone from the inside. After several minutes of Chatot's stalling, the dust was still everywhere somehow so no one was able to see, Rallen had enough and floated above the spread dust to see who was the victor.<p>

"The winner is… someone who-"  
>"THE WINNER IS NEO!" Shouted Rallen, interrupting Chatot. The crowd cheered and Emily jumped for joy to the amusement of Alan and Petal who were laughing at Emily's reaction. Chatot grumbled some curses before moving on. "Next up, we have Nicholas and Mia" The round was short as Mia wasn't able to land a hit on the flying opponent while he bombarded her with flamethrowers and fire blasts.<p>

"Now we have Rallen versus Cleo!" Cleo help her hand up.  
>"I forfeit the match!" She shouted and Rallen raised a brow. Was he really <em>that<em> scary to her? "Why?"  
>"I'd rather not fight with someone who could easily beat me" Rallen guessed it was a good enough excuse, I mean he was 10 levels higher than her so it would be harder for her. He sighed, he really wanted to do some fighting. He was pumped up because of the last matches. "Okay then… Next match is Mika against Deamos"<p>

The Spiritomb grinned like a Cheshire cat as he floated onto the stage. Half a second later Mika was on the floor knocked out. Jet glared, _again there is something that is wrong, how are they able to move faster than me?_ Jerin blinked at Jet's expression. "Hey, is there something wrong?" He asked, Jet just shook of his suspicions and nodded no. "Now we have Jerin and L3T3H4CK3R!" Jerin burst out in laughter at the Porygon-Z's name. As they both walked up onto the field Jerin shot a quick grin at her, "you're a HTP aren't you?" L3T3 glared at me,  
>"Why should you care?" Jerin kept his grin,<br>"Well I have to know, kind of my job as the HTP leader" L3T3 blinked before continuing glaring.

"TEN, NINE, EIGHT, GO!" after a short pause from the sudden go L3T3 wasted no time in getting close to Jerin before using tri-attack. Jerin ducked under the attack before using quick attack to get close, "Iron tail!' L3T3 ducked under the tail before using signal beam to send Jerin back a bit. "Thunder!"  
>"Conversion 2" Jerin blinked, as his lightning did nearly nothing on the Porygon-Z. He dashed up to her and went for another iron tail, which nailed her in the head sending her backwards, "Hyper beam!" Jerin dodged before using brick break multiple times while she was still recovering. "Recover!" Half of L3T3's injuries seemed to heal. Jerin's eye twitched, <em>this is going to take a while<em>. He spoke the truth, as even after half an hour she was still standing strong while Jerin was getting rather ticked off. "Lock on!" a crossbar shot out of L3T3's eyes as she got ready a zap cannon. Jerin and the crowed gasped before Jerin exclaimed "AIMBOT!" L3T3 flinched causing the crossbar to stop and the zap cannon to miss completely. "Don't call me a person that would have the audacity to aimbot!" She scowled at Jerin who sent a brick break to the stomach while she let her guard down. "Winner Jerin!"

The crowd cheered as Jerin walked off the stage. Jet grinned, now he could test his speed against that of Deamos and Kaito. "We now have Jet and Rain up next" squawked Chatot. The two walked up to the arena. "Three, two, one… GO!" Rain was knocked out with Jet's fist in her stomach as she was doubled over. What happened was faster than the time of Deamos and Kaito, "Winner, Jet!" Jet grinned, _that'll show those two… though that Banette was still faster…_ he thought as he walked back to the participant area. Everyone in the stands blinked. "That's probably the fastest I've ever seen him," muttered Rallen, Jerin glared at the scene. "The thing is… Even though his knockout time was faster than Kaito's, Kaito moved a lot faster than him. I can tell Jet knows this…" muttered Jerin. Jet grimaced as he thought back to Kaito's battle. Since Jet was so fast he had to get used to the sight of the tunnel vision or he might trip over something or someone might hit him from the side. He and Jerin were the only ones able to see what had happened, albeit slightly. "Kaito ran around Toto 200 or so times before finally hitting him," he muttered under his breath.

"You should've gotten the gist of things by now, come on up you two" Jarryd and Roselin nodded before hopping up onto the stage. "Three two one go" yawned Chatot lazily; he obviously didn't care too much about this match. "Magical leaf!" Sang Roselin as she flung some leaves at Jarryd. Jarryd ran away from the leaves but to his surprise they followed him. "Crap. Flamethrower!" The leaves pierced through the fire and hit Jarryd head on. Everyone blinked as Jarryd's appearance changed. Petal's eyes widened "Lachlan?" She gasped. Alan rose a brow, "Who's Lachlan?" Petal started sweating.  
>"Lachlan is one of the generals from the organisation that's hell bent on killing you all… He's also the second strongest" Alan blinked.<p>

…

…  
>"Well shoot"<p>

Jerin glared at the Pokémon on stage. "Even though I've never encountered a Pokémon like that… I feel like I've seen him before…" he mumbled to himself, little did he know, Vince, Toto, Neo, Alan and Emily were all thinking the same thing.  
>"Things just got interesting" grinned Kaito as he watched the form of the Infernape change. 'Jarryd' started to smile creepily, almost as much as Kaito. "Looks like I don't have to hold back now. NIGHT DAZE!" He cried as he slamed his furry arms to the ground causing a burst of pure dark energy to crash into his opponent, Roselin, sending her flying out of the arena. "Out of the park" Commented Alan earning him a smack on the back of his head from Petal. "Grow up, that could have really hurt!" Shot Petal, Alan groaned at her reasoning.<br>"And yet you didn't care about me getting blown up by three metric tons of dynamite!"  
>"Wouldn't that much dynamite of blown up the entire town let alone the arena?" At that moment Chatot invaded on their conversation.<br>"Actually we made precautions so that no one but the people who were intended to be blown up were blown up" He said.

…

Petal smacked him upside the head, "you could've seriously hurt someone!" Alan sighed before breaking things up, "Don't you have a tournament to commentate on?" he asked.

Without another word Chatot swiftly flew up to his commentator's area and spoke "That is the end of the next round! Up next are the semi-finals!" On the giant billboard appeared the people who would be fighting each other:  
>Neo vs. Kaito<br>Nicholas vs. Rallen  
>Jerin vs. Deamos<br>Lachlan vs. Jet  
>Jerin gazed at the board and grimaced at realisation on who his opponent would be. "Shoot…" He cursed under his breath as he saw whom Neo was versing, "So he drew the short straw…"<p>

Emily's breath hitched as she saw whom Neo was versing. "D…Don't die Neo…" she mumbled. Yuki was with Emily, seeing how Toto was brutally beaten she was sure that Neo would put up a good fight but would ultimately lose to the Banette.

Back in the infirmary Toto was tossing and turning in bed, tears were streaming from his eyes, as it was apparent he was having a nightmare, the Chanseys and Audinos were having a hard time keeping him still enough to heal him. "Neo… Be careful…" He whispered in his sleep.

The tusked dragon Pokémon stared down his opponent as the two walked up onto the stage. He was still tired from his last match so he was at the disadvantage. Kaito had his ever present smile on as he got on stage, "I went easy on your friend and let his finish be swift, but you… with you I will draw out this battle until one of us falls," In the stands Emily had a cold feeling rush down her spine, and it wasn't because Yuki was sitting behind her.

"Three… Three… Three… Three… Thr-GO!" Despite the strange start Neo wasted no time in going into his ultimate form, sweat rolled down his scaly face as Kaito grinned before vanishing. In a show of skill and instinct Neo ducked under a shadow claw. "Nice reflexes…" Neo drew out his dragon sword as he parried and slashed at his opponent. From the stands it looked like they were doing an intricate dance that was not only beautiful from the sparks that flew from the clashes but also dangerous, one false move and it would be all over. Neo ducked under a swipe and parried the following before countering with his own slash only for it to be blocked. That's when Neo felt like he couldn't move, his body just wouldn't respond to his calls. "Wh-wha?" He stuttered in confusion as Kaito stalked up to his prone form. In the waiting area, Jerin grimaced when he realised what Kaito had done. "NEO! YOUR LIGHTNING SWORD!" He called out. Neo realised what Jerin meant and in a flash swapped out his Dragon sword for a Lightning one so he could un-paralyze himself. "Good thinking and strategic skills…" Neo back flipped a few meters to gain some distance between him and the Banette. Sweat was pouring down his small frame as he huffed before the two again engaged each other.

The crowd was watching in awe, the two had been battling it out for a good half-hour and they still looked like they could go on. Emily cheered for Neo as he was doing well against Kaito but it faltered for a second before completely falling as she realised Kaito had a frown on his face. It sent shivers down everyone's spines as they realised that he was getting serious and didn't have the smile on his face, his face without a smile was even creepier than that when it does have a smile. "You've been fighting, and admittedly surviving, for a half-hour" spoke Kaito pointedly before glaring "a valiant effort, but now… It ends here…" He vanished and not even Jerin nor Jet could keep track of his movements as he sent a barrage of slashes at Neo who screamed in pain, his voice starting to strain as it got harsher with every swing from Kaito. Emily couldn't bare to watch, even Chatot who had a sick sense of humour was gasping at the sheer harshness of Kaito's attacks.

After _five minutes_ of the gruelling torture Kaito ceased his onslaught of attacks revealing a beaten and bloody Neo. "Pathetic" He murmured, Jerin curled his fists to the point of drawing blood. "W-Winner is K-Kaito…" Stammered Chatot, he was surprised, as he didn't think it would go this far. The Audinos quickly rushed Neo to the infirmary. In the stands tears were freely falling from Emily's eyes at Neo's brutal defeat at the hands of Kaito.

"N-Next up… Jerin and Daemos…" Jerin grinned evilly at Deamos who returned the gesture.  
>"I need something to release my anger so perfect timing…" He mumbled.<br>"Ready, set… G-"  
>"Brick break!" Deamos grinned as he phased through the attack.<br>"Thunder!" Deamos dodged the attack, which was hard to believe considering that he was kind of attached to a rock. "Iron tail!" Deamos' eyes widened as he was hit by the attack causing his appearance to change. Jerin blinked, Deamos was now a Gengar. "Well that explains a lot… still going to beat the crap out of you though" With that Jerin disappeared before reappearing in front of Deamos delivering a thunderpunch to the face and appearing behind him as he flew backwards to deliver another.

This continued for a few minutes with Deamos being flung around before getting hit in another direction and so on. "Dark pulse!" Jerin ducked under the pulse before sending a thunderbolt Deamos' way only for him to float above it. "Iron tail" Deamos was sent flying back before he was shocked by another thunderbolt. "Bestow" Jerin yelled as he dashed up to Deamos' downed form and smacked something onto him but Deamos payed no attention to it and attacked.

"Sucker punch" Jerin was sent backwards from the force of the punch into a wall. "Toxic" Spoke Deamos as glob of poison flew to Jerin and flowing into his mouth, he coughed up dark red blood. "Venoshock" Jerin was assaulted by large amounts of poison as they smashed into his body repeatedly. "Discharge!" a large amount of electricity flew out of Jerin as he held out his paw. The dome of electricity decimated all the blobs of poison. "Fire punch!" Deamos punched Jerin in the gut with a fist covered in fire. Jerin coughed up blood and a bit of poison. "F-Façade" He mumbled. Deamos' eyes widened as he was punched into the wall behind him. "Brick break!" Deamos was smacked repeatedly with fists, "Frustration" Deamos was pummelled until he blacked out. Jerin fell to his knees as his ears started ringing as he swore he felt something pouring out, _must be blood… _he thought. He heard a faint cheer as Chatot announced the winner before he blacked out himself.

Lachlan scoffed, with _that_ amount of power Jerin stood no chance at beating him. "I will crush you… Jerin Kayri…" He mumbled to himself as he sat down to watch the next match.

**And done! Sorry it took so long but I was caught up in work and had no time as well as Jerin's gone on holiday so if you see any mistakes then blame my friend TheLazyRiver as he is slightly worse than Jerin. {TheLazyRiver: Shut up} It's true…  
>Anyway sorry that I was only able to post one chapter and the chapter for Pokeople will be late as well, remember to review peoples!<strong>

_**SPOILER ALERT!**_****

**Hey guys, Alan here! In the next chapter we will see the history between Lachlan and Jerin as well as watching the next few matches up to the final match! Here's a sneak peek!**

_Jerin groaned as Lachlan laughed over his prone body, he was bleeding all over. __"Light shines brightest in the darkness? But even the brightest light casts a dark shadow…" Said Lachlan, grinning evilly at Jerin's downed ultimate form. "You will never beat me so long as you cling onto that saying and staying as weak and pathetic as you are" He kicked Jerin before walking off the stage "Winner of the tournament is Lachlan!" No one in the stadium cheered._

**See you guys later!  
>{TheLazyRiver: Don't die or we'll kill you}<br>(Jerin: SEND ME BANANAS!)  
>[EpicPika: Review please!]<strong>


	19. Chapter 18: The Return of Lachlan part 2

**Hey peoples! Pokefan and Jerin here with another chapter for you all, we're sorry it's late but we wont go into detail as to why so that you can get to the chapter much faster and to compromise for it's lateness, it's a thousand more words than usual… Well… Reviews!**

_4428gamer_** Thanks, sorry it took so long to update though.**

_Guest_** (Jerin: Isn't it a bit late to answer that?)**

_Sorakdm_** Good to know people enjoy them.**

_Allen Vth _**(Jerin: I've sent you a PM as to why the manoeuvre PikaJerin had performed was possible, we will also tell you within this chapter if you never received it or just couldn't be bothered looking)**

_ .315 _**Good to know you think so.**

_Guest _**Sorry it took so long… but life got in the way.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Pokémon, not now, not ever. We also do not own any other things you may see in this story other than some OC's and the initial plot and idea of the story.**

(Chapter 18: Return of Lachlan Part 2)

In the stands Vince gritted his teeth as he watched Jerin get carried out of the arena with two Audinos. He grinned a little when he glanced over at the downed form of Daemos, _that damned Gengar deserved it…_ He shook his head clear of thoughts when he realized the next two Pokémon were getting up on stage.

Rallen smirked when he saw he would have the type advantage during this round, at least if he manages to dodge all of the fire type moves. He walked up the sandstone steps onto the concrete platform. Opposite from him was Nicholas, who was using his red wings to hover slightly off the ground, causing dust to swirl around him. "On your marks!" Called Chatot from his perch in the commentators box. Rallen quickly transformed into his ice form as he devised a plan in his head. Though unbeknownst to him that was exactly what Nicholas was hoping for.

Vince was frowning up in the stands as he saw the blue dragon smirk for a brief moment before hiding it under a poker face. Alan was just looking sadly at the door Toto, Neo, and now Jerin, had all been carried through. He'd never admit it to anyone other than Petal but he was slightly glad that he didn't make it into the last few rounds, as he knew he wouldn't stand a chance against these guys. He felt ashamed to think like that though and shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Get set!" Nicholas got onto all fours and got ready to take off again. Rallen just grinned as he somehow managed to crack his neck a little to the displeasure of most of the audience in the stands, as Pokémon are very sensitive to sound. Vince watched the two contestants' every move calculatingly, even the slightest twitch had him thinking carefully.

Yuki smiled sadly at her newfound friend, Emily was wiping tears off of her face to no avail, she was still very much sad at how brutally Neo was beaten. "Go to the infirmary and be with him," she spoke with a slight downcast tone of voice. Emily smiled a heart-broken smile before nodding slowly. "I will, but you need to come with me. He may not have been beaten as harshly as Neo, but like him, Toto was still put into the infirmary" Yuki smiled, even though the green snake was sad she was still caring enough to think about her friends.

Just as the two downhearted Pokémon exited into the door leading towards the infirmary Chatot shouted "GO!" causing all hell to break loose… for the fifth time that day. "Double team!" Shouted Rallen. Nicholas frowned, as those were solid clones… Normally the move double team was created through the use of high speeds leaving afterimages. Making solid ones were illogical so it must've been an entirely different move. "Dragonbreath" breathed out Nicholas, using his wings he hovered up slightly to give him height advantage and blew light blue flames all over the Rallen clones dispersing them all as well as paralysing the real one.

Rallen cursed under his breath, as he was made immobile from the breath. Feeling his pranking side coming on he grinned. "Dude you really need a breath mint" he fake-gagged a little to emphasise his point bringing a few laughs and giggles from the audience in the stands. Nicholas, albeit a little ticked, ignored the comment and flew in with his claw glowing brightly, "Dragon claw" Rallen's grinned wider as Nicholas got closer, "Discharge!" He shot a bolt of electricity formed from the ones that were paralysing him towards the blue dragon startling him slightly causing him to go off course and crash into a conveniently placed boulder.

"Blizzard!" Nicholas' eyes bulged slightly as the freezing air collided with his rear and sent him forwards in shock of the sudden change of temperature. After all, contrary to popular belief, most dragon Pokémon were actually cold blooded meaning ice was rather harsh against him. "D-dragon t-t-tail!" He stuttered out, his sharp teeth were chattering slightly due to decrease in body temperature. In a burst of speed he hadn't shown before he appeared in front of Rallen and used his tail to swipe at him. Rallen ducked under the tail before using a small blizzard attack to freeze it stiff. Nicholas growled as he flew back a bit to get away from Rallen.

"Dragonbreath!" Rallen ducked under the stream of blue flames that followed and levitated over to the right. "Blizzard!" Nicholas howled in pain slightly as the cold air brushed against his wings, freezing them still, causing him to fall with a loud thump onto the concrete floor. Rallen slowly moved closer to the fallen dragon.

Rallen then started to comically poke Nicholas with a stick. Alan sweatdropped at Rallen's attitude towards the battle. Rallen jumped back in false surprise as Nicholas lashed out at him with a fire fang. Rallen then smirked as he froze Nicholas' legs rendering him immobile. "Now what?" he asked tauntingly.

Nicholas returned Rallen's smirk with a smug grin. "This!" Rallen's eyes widened in real surprise as Nicholas broke free of the ice. "Dragonbreath!" Rallen blinked as he was once again paralysed. "Well shoot…" he cursed, he had let his guard down. Nicholas looked upon Rallen's prone form as he slowly got up, he may have broken free from the ice but that didn't mean he wasn't still cold. "I need to end this now, close range hyper beam!" The crowd's eyes widened as the powerful beam ploughed through Rallen and exploded the stands behind him, fortunately enough there were no Pokémon occupying said stands.

"Ominous wind" came an eerie call from the dust that had kicked up by the large beam. Nicholas' eyes widened as he realised that Rallen had turned into his regular form to not be affected by the point blank range attack due to being ghost type, not to mention he wouldn't be able to move because of the recharge. He was blown back by the harsh black wind. In a new burst of speed Rallen started a relentless onslaught of moves, from shock wave, to ominous wind, to the occasional charge and discharge combo. Nicholas could only try and endure the attacks, as he was still immobile from using the energy taxing move hyper beam.

Unfortunately for him, he was unable to handle all of the attacks mostly because of the several blizzards that had hit him earlier. In the end he collapsed with the usual swirly eyes. "Winner is Rallen!" cried Chatot from the commentators box. Rallen smiled victoriously before heading back into the competitor's area.

Alan and Vince shared a happy smile for Rallen before frowning as now Jet had to face off with the Zoroark known as Lachlan. This was probably going to prove as one of the hardest battles Jet had ever fought despite the fact that he had the type advantage.

Jet sped up onto the stage, as he and Lachlan were both called up. Lachlan was taking his approach more slowly and seemed to glare slightly at something behind him before finally reaching the top of the sandstone stairs. He grinned like a Cheshire cat at Jet who shivered slightly at the pointed teeth the dark fox had.

"This is a battle between Lachlan and Jet, GO!" Jet exploded into an attack as he started off with a bullet punch to hit first, he blinked in confusion, as although his fists moved as fast as bullets, thus the name bullet punch, Lachlan was able to evade through all of them no matter how odd the angle he had to move or bend. "Night daze!" Jet was surprised as he was blown into the air by a dome of darkness similar to that of Jerin's except for the fact that Jerin's is usually made of electricity. He flipped himself upright in mid-air so he could move properly as he landed in a slightly crouched position.

"Force palm!" With surprising speed for a Pokémon of his stature he appeared in front of Lachlan and dealt a heavy blow to the face sending the fox flying backwards. He grinned as the blow paralysed Lachlan. "Focus punch!" The crowd waited in anticipation as Jet's left arm glowed a bright white as he closed his eyes in concentration. (Jerin: Aren't a Makuhita's eyes normally closed?)

Jet growled as he dashed forwards and delivered a firm punch to the dark fox's gut. He flipped backwards agilely before landing and staring at the fox. Despite all of the super effective hits he still was standing strong and didn't seem to be fazed. "Foul play" He murmured before uppercutting Jet in the stomach. Jet's eyes widened, as he didn't see Lachlan move.

"Nasty plot" the passive move let Jet rest for a bit because he was winded from the uppercut but he wasn't able to block the night slash that was sent his way. He was sent back a bit before being uppercutted by another foul play and finally sent sprawling downwards from a well placed faint attack.

Jet wasn't given any time to recover as he was assaulted by more night slashes before being blasted back by a night daze, which had done more damage because of the earlier used nasty plot. Deciding he had enough Jet went into his ultimate form. The audience watched with curiosity as Jet grew in size, he hadn't evolved just grown bigger.

They watched before going slack-jawed at Jet as he dashed forward with newfound speed despite his larger body frame. "Mega punch" the heavy punch blew the black fox skywards, though it didn't end there as he jumped up and started to unleash more punch moves on the defenceless fox. The ones included would be: fire punch, thunder punch, ice punch, mega punch, drain punch, comet punch, dizzy punch, dynamicpunch, focus punch, Mach punch, shadow punch and sucker punch. (Jerin: Practically every single punch move known to Pokémon so far)

(Infirmary)  
>While all this was going on Jerin had woken up and had started conversing with Emily and Yuki. "Jerin I've been wondering something" spoke out Yuki; Jerin cocked his head curiously wondering what she was thinking. "What is it?" He asked.<br>"Well, how did you use Façade, a normal type move, against a Gengar which is a ghost type?" Jerin smiled at her smart observation.  
>"Elementary my dear Yuki, before I had used the move I had given Daemos an item known as a 'ring target' when I used the move bestow which allows me to give the opponent an item. The ring target allows me to use any move on the enemy Pokémon no matter the type" Yuki and Emily nodded slowly at Jerin's explanation of how he had performed the manoeuvre on the Gengar.<p>

"So… Do you think Neo will be okay?" Asked Emily, her voice cracked a bit and her eyes were still a little red and puffy. Jerin smiled at her, his face showing no trace of sorrow because he needed to be strong for his friends. "Of course, Neo's a strong Pokémon, I wouldn't be surprised if he wakes up before the start of the next match! Speaking of the next match who is up now?"  
>"Up now is Jet against Lachlan" frowned Petal as she walked into the room,<br>"At the moment it seems pretty even but knowing Lachlan I'd say Jet will most likely lose" Jerin frowned at Petal's negative attitude before realising something in what she had said.

"You know Lachlan?" Petal nodded before pointing out something.  
>"Yeah, he was the Koffing you used to have in your team as well as one of the more higher ranked Pokémon in the organisation"<br>"I had completely forgotten about him, that's why he seemed familiar" Jerin laughed a little before going completely serious. "Do you think I'd be able to beat him?" Petal shook her head sadly.  
>"At your current level, No" Jerin sighed in frustration before sitting up and hopping out of the bed.<br>"No point staying in here now, I'm heading outside to see the next battle" Petal nodded and followed him outside leaving Emily and Yuki to look after their loved ones.

(Competitors area)  
>Rallen was kind of scared of the Banette that was seated to the direct right of him. The unnerving smile was still on Kaito's face and seemed to be focused on the battlefie- ahem, arena in front of them. (Jerin: for those having trouble imagining the smile, think of Gin's smile from Bleach or Sai's smile from Naruto. Only on a Banette and on there for an uncountable amount of time)<p>

He was glad when Jerin finally entered the area. "I take it you won?" he asked as he sat down to the left of him. Rallen nodded grinning victoriously as he held up a V for victory with his lightning-bolt arms. Jerin deadpanned at the arms, "I still don't get how the distortion world you do that." With that said the two electric types turned their attention to the fight happening before them.

(Arena)  
>Lachlan ducked under an elemental punch sent towards his face and let loose a night daze to blow Jet back. "Dynamicpunch!" Lachlan did a series of backflips to dodge the heavy blow from the heavier opponent. Jet frowned slightly, he's hit Lachlan several times yet the blows have yet to do something more than scratch the target.<p>

"Hone claws," growled Lachlan as he sharpened his claws a few meters away from Jet. This continued for a few minutes with Lachlan dodging Jet's moves then retaliating with a night daze before using hone claws again. "Fire punch!" Jet grinned as the punch finally landed and sent Lachlan sprawling backwards with a burn on his left shoulder.

"Focus energy!" With critical hit chance increased Jet dashed at blinding speeds to hit Lachlan once again. Unfortunately Lachlan just continued to effortlessly dodge Jet's attacks. "Might as well end this" Yawned Lachlan. Jet growled slightly as a frown adorned his face. Did Lachlan seriously think he'd won this fight already?

"Bullet punch!" Lachlan smirked as he ducked under the bullet speed punches before leaping over Jet and landing gracefully behind him, right arm glowing a dark purple. "Foul play!" Jet's eyes widened as he was hit with the move and sent flying forwards. The crowd gasped as it must've taken a considerate amount of strength to push Jet forwards in his large ultimate form, he had to be at least three times his original size and weight!

Jet fell forwards and reverted to his original form before his eyes went swirly, signifying his defeat at the hands of Lachlan. In the stands Vince and Petal frowned. "Lachlan didn't take that match seriously, he didn't use his ultimate form…" Petal said gravely, Vince nodded slowly before finally taking in to what Petal had just said. "ULTIMATE FORM?!"

"Winner of this match is Lachlan!" The crowd was silent for a moment before cheering at the impressive show of skill for both of the Pokémon. Jerin however frowned at the display, it was clear that Lachlan had not shown his full power in that match.

Back in the stands Petal was talking to Vince and Alan about what she knew about the dark fox. "Lachlan seems to have an intense hatred towards HTP's, not a single one just HTP's in general so something must've happened between him and one or a group. Ironically enough Lachlan is a HTP himself who claims to remember his past life as a human well but he never shares it with anyone except for the big boss"

Vince nodded slowly, taking his time to absorb all the info. "Who exactly is this 'big boss'?" He asked when he finished thinking on the information.  
>"He's a Darkrai" she responded, Vince rose a brow at that piece of information.<p>

"The next matches are on the board!" shouted Chatot as the billboard flashed for a few seconds before showing the semi-final matches. Jerin frowned as he couldn't tell who had picked the short straw due to all of them being rather strong opponents.  
>Jerin vs. Kaito<br>Rallen vs. Lachlan

Jerin and Kaito both walked up the sandstone stairs onto the large arena floor. Jerin stared unflinchingly at the smiling Banette opposite from him as his fists clenched and unclenched, getting ready for the upcoming battle. Meanwhile in the stands Alan decided to move to a different seating area as he wanted to watch this match to it's fullest.

"Three!" Jerin got into a comfortable position as he watched his opponent for any moves.  
>"Two!" Kaito just smiled at Jerin, his left hand twitching slightly.<br>"One!" Jerin and Kaito both crouched slightly as they got ready for the shout of go.  
>"GO!" Jerin and Kaito burst into action as the two moved at a blurred pace, ducking and weaving through punches and slashes before eventually splitting up. The Pokémon in the stands watched in anticipation for what they realised would be an interesting match. "Thunder bolt!" Kaito jumped over the bolt of lightning before charging up a shadowy blob in his two hands. "Shadow ball!" Jerin sent the ball back to Kaito by using an Iron tail to hit it like a ball.<p>

Kaito ducked under his reflected move and dashed forwards, ducking under a swing from Jerin's tail, and hit home with a faint attack. "Dischar-" Jerin was cut off from using his dome-like electric move as Kaito had sucker punched him in the gut before blasting him backwards with a night shade. "Will-o-wisp!" Jerin had no time to recover as ghostly blue flames were expelled from Kaito's open mouth and burnt him.

Jerin frowned, he couldn't use Façade for Kaito wasn't holding a ring target. "Discharge!" Kaito hovered backwards in order to avoid the dome of electricity that was increasing in size. "Volt tackle!" Kaito's ever present smile faltered for a second as a blue ball of electricity tackled him towards the ground before being hit away by an iron tail.

"Agility!" Jerin moves slightly faster as he dashed circles around the Banette. "Hex!" Jerin screamed in pain as a dark force hit him. "Let's kick this up a notch shall we?" Kaito started to move faster as he started slashing ruthlessly at Jerin who was still in pain from the hex and being burnt.

Kaito's smile vanished as Jerin transformed into his ultimate form. "Blue electro ball!" He shouted as he launched a fast moving ball at Kaito who had no time to react and was sent hurling towards the edge of the arena. "Curse!" Jerin blinked as Kaito stabbed himself with something. His eyes widened as he coughed out blood from a sudden sharp burst of pain in the exact same spot in which Kaito had stabbed himself.

"Night shade!" Jerin was sent tumbling backwards from the attack. "Thunder punch!" Jerin's attack hit it's mark as Kaito was slowed and paralysed. "Discharge!" Kaito was sent skywards by the dome.

The crowd watched in awe as Jerin burst out of the dome holding two blue thunder punches in his paws, the dome dispersing behind him creating a heroic scene effect as he landed both punches into the Banette's stomach.

"Thunder!" since he was paralysed Kaito became a natural lightning conductor and was hit by the wicked bolt of blue lightning. "Night shade!" Shouted Kaito as he ploughed into Jerin with a small beam of darkness sending him sprawling down. "Shadow ball!" He shouted as he launched another ghost move at Jerin.

Though now Jerin was ready for it. "Light screen!" Kaito frowned as the ball did little damage to the lightning rat. He also realised he was falling towards earth at a rather fast pace. Jerin blinked as just when Kaito was about to collide with the ground, he just stopped in mid-air. "Stupid floating abilities" Jerin grumbled before coming at Kaito with another thunder punch.

The two exchanged blows for a few moments with Jerin using thunder punch and Kaito using sucker punch before the two separated once again. "I guess it's time to finish this" Smiled Kaito. Jerin nodded, he knew that Kaito was getting cocky because he was on low health. "Hyper beam!" The audience in the stands blinked repeatedly as a massive devastating beam travelled at a rapid pace towards Jerin. What made it harder to believe was that it was coming from the small body of Kaito.

Vince frowned, there was no way Jerin would dodge such a large move. Alan was on the edge of his seat as he watched the hyper beam get closer to Jerin before he randomly disappeared. Alan cocked his head in confusion. For those who thought it was because of Jerin disappearing then you're wrong.

Alan watched as the beam got bigger and bigger and bigger. That's when it hit him, literally, for a second time since the beginning of this tournament Alan was sent flying out of the stadium and out of sight.

Jerin sighed as it was a close one, luckily he knew the move dig or he'd have been a goner. Seeing Kaito was on the verge of fainting what with being hit by multiple moves and, stupidly enough, using curse which takes out half of his original HP. Add onto the fact that he had just used up a very energy taxing move, the match was his.

Jerin smiled as he thought of an idea. He focused his electricity into his right hand. The Pokémon in the stands watched in curiosity as they started hearing bird sounds. They watched as Jerin bolted towards the immobile figure of Kaito at surprising speeds before exclaiming something that may get this story shut down, "CHI**RI!" He shouted as he launched the Banette out of the stadium using a lightning covered hand.

Jerin frowned, "usually that move impales opponents… oh well, I'm not complaining," He mumbled to himself before smiling victoriously. "That was payback for what you did to Neo and Toto!" He cried out happily, Chatot smiled at Jerin's exuberant behaviour towards winning the match. "Victor of this match is Jerin!" The crowd cheered for our hero as he smiled in triumph.

Meanwhile in the stands Vince was frowning. "That was settled a lot faster than I thought it would be…" he muttered before cheering for his best friend for winning his match. Petal frowned since now Rallen would be fighting against Lachlan and it wasn't going to end well for him.

Jerin walked back into the competitor's area and high-fived his newfound friend before wishing him luck. "Try your best" he encouraged, Rallen smiled and nodded before walking out.

"And now is the match between Lachlan and Rallen! Begin!" Shouted Chatot, his voice echoing throughout the area of the arena. Rallen ducked under an immediate swipe before shooting off a thunderbolt in retaliation. Lachlan grinned as he did a series of backflips to avoid getting zapped.

Rallen frowned as he watched Lachlan dodge all of his moves with ease. _How will I win if I can't even hit him?_ Meanwhile in the stands Vince and Petal were both watching intently, both having frowns adorning their features as they saw Lachlan frown as he brought up a single claw.

"One minute, that is how long I will let you stay conscious, finish me before then or you are doomed" He spoke eerily. Rallen frowned because he knew that Lachlan could very well back up his threat. Rallen kept his distance as he launched attack after attack at the dark fox. He scowled as Lachlan just dodged each attack with ease through series of flips, dashes and jumps.

"Thirty seconds" Spoke Lachlan as he ducked under a lightning bolt sent towards his head. He did a series of slides, jumps, and flips to avoid getting hit by several moves.

"Twenty seconds" Rallen sweated heavily, which is a miracle in itself considering the fact that he's a ghost, none of his moves were landing and he was running out of time fast. Meanwhile everyone in the stands were on the edges of their seats.

"Ten seconds" Jerin stayed impassive, he was watching the battle intently. He wanted to know what he was up against since on of either Rallen or Lachlan, most likely the latter, in the next match.

"Nine" Lachlan ducked under a desperate swing to the head before jumping over a bolt to the gut.  
>"Eight" Rallen decided to just charge in, guns a blazing, since he was starting to get desperate.<br>"Seven" Lachlan sent a punch at Rallen who floated back rapidly to avoid it.  
>"Six" In the stands Alan had recently re-joined the group and was biting on his nails. (Jerin: doesn't he walk on four legs meaning he'd probably be getting a lot of virus')<br>"Five" Jerin glared at Lachlan from the competitor's area. _There is something really familiar about that Lachlan person.  
><em>"Four" Rallen sighed, there was no way he'd win now, might as well go out with a bang.  
>"Three" Rallen charged up electricity in his hand, bolt, lightning, whatever, as he glared at the dark fox.<br>"Two" He rushed at Lachlan hoping to get a final move in.  
>"One, don't blink…" Just as he was about to hit Lachlan, he disappeared from Rallen's field of view before reappearing behind him and letting loose a point-blank range dark pulse sending Rallen out of the arena, knocking him out.<p>

"Winner of the match, Lachlan!" The crowd cheered although it was noticeably quieter than the earlier cheers they had done. Lachlan frowned as he stayed on stage waiting for his long-awaited opponent to climb to the top of the sandstone steps and face him.

"Next match is the final! Lachlan, a HTP that hails from the rain country, versus Jerin, a HTP that hails from the Explorers country!" Jerin tilted his head in confusion, _there are different types of countries?_ He pondered over the new piece of information before letting it rest at the back of his mind, this battle was bound to be very hard though he had an idea as to how this will end.

"Lachlan!" Jerin shouted across the arena. Lachlan rose a brow, the two were about to fight and Jerin seemed like he wanted something. "What do you want?" He grunted, a frown still framing his face.

"How about we finish this using our ultimate forms?" He asked. Jerin's face was beaming at Lachlan who couldn't help but be disturbed at how happy the kid looked. "After all, it has been a while, Daniel" Jerin grinned deviously, the strange part about his smile was that it was void of happiness.

Vince and Alan watched Lachlan's reaction at being called Daniel, and needless to say it was rather priceless. Meanwhile Petal watched intently as she never knew Lachlan's name was Daniel, either that or Jerin was messing with everyone.

"So the idiot finally remembers me" Spoke out Lachlan. "I guess we will settle things on your terms" Lachlan/Daniel was shrouded in a thick black flame-like substance, it wasn't hot nor cold, heck you could barely feel it, and it seemed to rise up around him at a fast pace.

Jerin watched with interest as Lachlan/Daniel's colours changed, his grey fur darkened to a deep black, the red hair-like mane that flowed behind him turned a vibrant crimson, leaving the black tips, and his claws became black. Jerin grinned confidently as he changed into his ultimate for as well, a shroud of white flame-like substance covering him along with the occasional sparks of electricity.

Chatot watched as the two practically radiated with power before snapping out of a small trance like state at the sight of the enormous power. "Three, two, one, BEGIN THE FINALE!" The two Pokémon immediately clashed.

(Unknown)  
>A hazy figure watched with interest as the two opposites fought on the battlefield. The two Pokémon intrigued the figure as they showed a large amount of energy, if they weren't careful they could draw in some unwanted attention. The figure smiled at the two fighting before dissipating into thin air.<p>

(Arena)  
>Jerin jumped over a swipe and sent forward a punch, to which LachlanDaniel responded by ducking under and uppercutting Jerin's prone form, sending him airborne. "Thunder!" Lachlan/Daniel dived forwards avoiding the bolt of blue lightning before launching a dark pulse at Jerin. "Electro ball!" The crowd watched as the ball collided with the pulse, resulting in a small explosion of smoke.

"Thunder punch!" Shouted Jerin as his two paws began crackling with blue electricity, releasing a dazzling blue light.  
>"Night slash!" Growled LachlanDaniel as his claws glowed a dark purple, releasing an eerie purple light.  
>The two opposite Pokémon began to jab and swipe at each other, neither really landing a hit, and even when they did land one it was at most just a graze. The two were doing an intricate dance of flips, slashes, punches, jumps, ducks and even slides as they avoided and attacked each other. The world around them was invisible in their eyes.<p>

The crowd watched in awe as the two danced dangerously around each other, one false move and the other was finished. A duck, swing, punch, jump, slide, dash, it was beautiful to watch as the two clashed. Sparks of purple and blue would appear whenever they grazed the opponent.

Eventually the moves began to get faster and harder for the naked eye to follow. Soon the audience could barely see the Pokémon, only seeing blurs of black and purple, and blue and white followed by showers of sparks coloured specifically to the two fighting.

After several minutes of none getting the upper hand the two decided they'd had enough. "NIGHT DAZE/THUNDER DOME!" The two cried as they let loose the domes of darkness and lightning at point-blank range of each other.

The Pokémon in the stands watched as the two domes fought for dominance, the two seeming equal for now. None of the domes could best the other resulting in a large explosion as the two contrasting Pokémon flew backwards.

"This isn't over yet, light always shines brightest in the dark" Lachlan/Daniel scoffed before glowing. Jerin blinked in confusion as Lachlan/Daniel's form changed to be larger. He had two black-clawed gauntlets covering his claws. His black fur had become even darker and the hair-like fur behind him became a demonic red. His fangs and claws had become sharper and he carried an evil grin on his face.

"This is a true-ultimate form, I suppose you haven't unlocked yours yet as the only one who has is that Arceus' pet Lily, now fall before me just like you did as a human!" Jerin's eyes widened as he was kicked into the air before being knocked back downwards via double night slash and finally hit with a point-blank range night daze with both hands.

Jerin groaned as Lachlan laughed over his prone body, he was bleeding all over. "Light shines brightest in the darkness? But even the brightest light casts a dark shadow…" Said Lachlan, grinning evilly at Jerin's downed ultimate form. "You will never beat me so long as you cling onto that saying and staying as weak and pathetic as you are" He kicked Jerin before walking off the stage "Winner of the tournament is Lachlan!" No one in the stadium cheered.

**And we're done! So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Horrible? Tell us in a review! This chapter was edited by Jerin and written by Pokefan. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, again we're sorry it's late but life got in the way. Review please! (Jerin: SEND ME BANANAS!)**

_**SPOILER ALERT**__****_

_Jerin blinked in surprise as all the HTP's appeared before him, swapping places with any non-HTP's. "Um what just happened?" asked Shina shyly, Inferno shrugged but grinned, "I don't know but I can tell we have a job to do" Jerin nodded before staring at the inky black castle ahead of them._

**See you peoples!  
>{TheLazyRiver: Review or I'll eat your dreams}<br>(Jerin: Send me Bananas or I will haunt you)  
>[EpicPika: Don't listen to Jerin and TheLazyRiver, they're being idiots, but review nonetheless]<strong>


End file.
